Echec et Mat, ma Reine : 1ère Epoque
by Asrial
Summary: Raistlin sort des abysses, Takhisis lui en veux, on découvre un royaume oublié, et Dalamar fait une connerie
1. Eche et math : 1ère epoque

Chapitre I

Echec et mat, ma Reine !

1ère Epoque: Chapitre 1

** **

**Abysses**

Un son strident se fit entendre au loin, La Reine avait trouvé un autre jeu, l'homme disposait d'un peu de répit.

Effondré dans des chaînes forgées par la volonté de Sa Ténébreuse Majesté, le mage reprenait péniblement son souffle, 4 ans, 4 années de tortures plus atroces les une que les autres. Chaque jour il avait cru mourir de douleur, chaque jour voyait sa raison vaciller un peu plus. Mais jamais, jamais il ne céderait. Il avait été le maître de son destin pendant vingt-huit ans, La Reine Noire ne gagnerait pas. La volonté implacable qui l'avait maintenue en vie le forçait maintenant à lutter contre la folie. Il lui aurait été pourtant si facile de se laisser aller…la fin des angoisses, la fin de la terreur…avec un grondement, le mage tira une fois encore sur les chaînes quasi-vivantes qui le tourmentaient ; combien de fois il les avait vues prêtes à ce rompre, et toujours elles se retendaient cruellement, marquant un peu plus la chair à vif de ses poignets. Même sa magie l'avait fuie, son esprit s'engourdissait, ses gestes se faisaient lourds, sa langue butait sur des mots pourtant connus et reconnus mille fois.

Son regard dériva autour de lui, comme toujours, il n'y avait rien, rien qu'un paysage mort, rougit d'un éternel crépuscule…

Le son strident se rapprochait de nouveau, une longue et fine queue de lézard, aux proportions formidables, glissa sous sa gorge, relevant de force son visage vers les cinq têtes de dragon.

"- Hébien petit mage, t'es-tu suffisamment reposé ?" Grinça la tête rouge

"- Nous nous ennuyons …" Continua la bleue

"- Aussi allons nous changer de jeu…" Souffla la blanche

"- Tu es libre…" Grinça la verte en volatilisant les chaînes

L'humain s'écroula lourdement au sol.

"- Cours petit mage, cours, avec de la chance tu pourras peut-être m'éviter…" Ricana la noire

"- Reprends un peu de force, humain, la chasse ne reprendra pas avant deux jours…" recommença la rouge

"- Comment puis-je savoir que vous allez tenir parole ?" Lança-t-il avec défi

Les cinq têtes éclatèrent de rire, le corps monstrueux du dragon glissa vers lui. 

"- Mais parce que je te le dis petit mage, tu m'as bien divertie pendant des années, il serait dommage que le jeu s'arrête..." Gronda la noire

Le mage lança un regard mauvais à la Reine et s'éloigna en chancelant, sentant les regards brûlants du dragon sur sa nuque.

***

L'humain se retourna, il avait une fois de plus semé le dragon, mais comme toujours l'abominable créature n'allait pas tarder à le retrouver. Depuis maintenant une semaine, il fuyait devant le souffle de la Déesse. Elle se jouait de lui, prenant à malin plaisir à le débusquer quand il s'y attendait le moins, l'évitant pendant des heures, le laissant prendre quelque repos avant de l'attaque de plus belle. Mais le jeune homme était tout sauf sans ressource, le peu de repos qu'il réussissait à glaner lui apportait un peu plus de force à chaque réveil. Ses idées étaient plus claires, son corps répondait mieux, les sorts qu'il avait appris il y a si longtemps remontaient lentement à sa mémoire. Bientôt son identité lui serait rendue…peut-être. Le mage s'assit sur une pierre, reprenant son souffle. Avisant une forme noire au loin, il étrecit les yeux pour la distinguer plus nettement…l'espace sembla couler autour de lui. Un instant il était assit sur une pierre à plusieurs kilomètres d'un temple et l'instant d'après, il était assis à côté. Un souvenir confus remonta à sa mémoire.

"- Oui, je me rappelle, Tass me l'avait dit, il suffit de se concentrer sur quelque chose pour être automatiquement transporté vers lui… Mais qui est Tass ?"

Le mage ferma les yeux et s'appuya sur la lourde muraille de pierre

"- Tasslehoff Raclepieds je crois…" L'image d'un petit bonhomme espiègle, bavard, aux oreilles pointues se présenta à son esprit. Un elfe ? Non, cela ne correspondait pas. Un vieux souvenir de bourses empruntées à leur légitimes propriétaires se fit jour. L'humain fronça les sourcils de concentration.

"- Un kender…c'est cela un kender." D'autres visages se présentèrent "Tanis… Flint … Strum…Caramon…Mon jumeau…donc j'ai un jumeau…pourquoi je n'arrive pas à me souvenir !" Gémit-il

Une mélopée profonde et grave le tira de sa rêverie.

"- Un temple, je suis près d'un temple dédié à la Déesse !" 

Jetant un coup d'œil par l'une des nombreuses fenêtres aux vitraux translucides, le mage resta figé de surprise. Des dizaines de prêtres, principalement des humains, agenouillés sur la pierre froide chantaient les louanges de la Reine. Un nouveau groupe s'avança du transept vers le chœur. Des enfants, une douzaine peut-être, s'avancèrent vers l'autel pour y déposer des offrandes.

Le mage quitta son poste d'observation et se camoufla comme il put dans l'ombre. 

"- Des enfants…le temps ne s'écoule pas dans les Abysses, il passe mais sans incidence sur l'état physique de ses pensionnaires." Une vague d'exaltation traversa l'homme. "Un portail, un portail est ouvert entre Krynn et les Abysses." Il devait en apprendre plus. Avec un peu de chance cela signifierait son retour parmi les siens.

Prenant bien soin de camoufler au maximum sa présence mentale, il se laissa glisser dans la gueule du loup, sa robe noire déchirée se fondant dans les ombres, imitant tant bien que mal la chasuble des prêtres.

Entrant par une petite porte, il explora les quelques mètres de couloirs qui le séparaient de la nef et découvrit une porte ouvrant sur un petit escalier. Avec appréhension, il escalada furtivement les degrés de pierre avant de se glisser dans un nouveau couloir, large et bien éclairé celui-ci, sur lequel s'ouvrait quantité de portes, suffisamment rapprochées les unes des autres pour qu'il puisse en déduire qu'il s'agissait des cellules des prêtres. Sans bruit, il se glissa dans l'une d'elle. Il laissa échapper un soupir de satisfaction devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui et referma la porte derrière lui. La chambre, bien que petite, possédait un lit, une armoire et un petit espace réservé à la toilette, et comble de joie, l'épaisse couche de poussière qui couvrait les meubles indiquait que la pièce n'avait pas reçue d'occupant depuis longtemps. Avec espoir, il ouvrit le placard et en sortit avec ravissement des vêtements propres. Le pichet d'eau était plein et fermé hermétiquement, preuve que si le temps n'avait pas d'effet sur les individus, la poussière était ici comme ailleurs, le cauchemar de tout un chacun. Versant l'eau froide dans le plat réservé à cet effet, le mage se décrassa de son mieux, ravit de constater la rune d'infini que portait le pichet. Enfin propre, il revêtit les robes de prêtres avant de s'enfoncer sous les draps du lit.

Il eut soin, avant de s'endormir de tracer autour de lui les sorts de discrétion qui lui étaient remontés en mémoire.

***

Le mage ouvrit un œil, hésitant entre se rendormir et partir en exploration. La raison pris le pas sur la fatigue et il se leva, faisant craquer au passage plusieurs vertèbres.

Il colla son oreille sur la porte, attentif à ne pas traduire sa présence, lorsqu'un monstrueux coup de tonnerre déchira le ciel au-dessus du temple. Des bruits de cavalcades se firent entendre dans les couloirs pendant que les prêtres se précipitaient dans la nef du temple. Enfin, les couloirs redevinrent silencieux, le calme de l'étage seulement rompu par les hurlements du vent et les éclairs qui couraient dehors.

L'humain sortit précautionneusement de la pièce et redescendit les marches qu'il avait gravi la veille. Un véritable beuglement de fureur parvint jusqu'à lui.

"- **_OU EST-IL ?"_** Hurlait la Reine. "**_Il n'a pas put ce volatiliser comme ca ! On est dans les abysses ! Trouvez-le ! Il ne peut s'enfuir ! Ramenez-le-moi, je le veux vivant !"_**

"- Votre Majesté…" Plaida un jeune prêtre. "Vous avez peut-être fait une erreur en le relâchant…il n'a jamais été du genre à ce laisser manipuler…"

**_"- UNE ERREUR, MOI !"_** Beugla la masse informe et noire sur l'autel. **_"JE NE FAIS PAS D'ERREUR, JAMAIS, JE SUIS JUSTE ENTOUREE D'INCAPABLES."_** Conclue-t-elleen égorgeant le jeune homme d'un coup de griffe.

"- Nous...nous ferons de notre mieux, ô, Ma Reine." S'inclina un vieux prêtre.

**_"- JE VOUS LE CONSEILLE !"_** Conclue Sa Ténébreuse Majesté en disparaissant.

***

Le mage retint un rire, la Reine ne pouvait pas le repérer ici ! Il esquissa deux pas de danse avant d'entreprendre l'exploration des bâtiments.

Tournant et retournant dans l'effroyable dédale que constituait l'improbable bâtiment, l'humain explorait chaque niveau, chaque pièce, bien aidé par les propres recherches de la Reine qui avaient pour ainsi dire vidé le Temple de ses habitants. 

Enfin, avec milles précautions, il atteignit le sous-sol. Se retrouvant bloqué devant une lourde porte de bronze, il soupira de contrariété, sortit sa dague d'argent et entreprit de crocheter la serrure. Après quelques minutes d'effort, un déclic ce fit entendre et le penne joua. Il ouvrit lentement le battant, l'infime chuintement des gonds bien graissés lui semblant plus bruyant qu'un troupeau de chevaliers solamniques à l'entraînement. Tout aussi doucement, il referma la porte derrière lui et se tourna vers le centre de la pièce. Un fin cercle de métal y occupait une estrade, un bouillonnement presque palpable trahissant l'activité de l'artefact. Le souvenir d'un autre portail bondit à l'esprit du mage, celui qu'il avait jadis dans son laboratoire…Mais ici, pas de tête de dragons hurlants de rage, pas de prêtresse de Paladine pour ouvrir le passage…L'humain tendit une main vers le cercle de puissance. Une détonation inaudible résonna jusque dans la moelle de ses os et une image apparue. Le laboratoire. Au fond de l'image, le portail trônait, inerte. Un peu à droite, sur le mur, était appuyé le bâton de Magius. Une vague d'exaltation parcouru le mage en même temps qu'un monstrueux hurlement s'abattait sur le temple. L'homme fit la grimace. En touchant un artefact de la Reine, il lui avait littéralement envoyé un carton d'invitation. Sa concentration s'évanouissant, l'image dans le portail s'effondra sur elle-même. Dans un effort désespéré, il parvint à soutenir l'image lorsqu'une voix haineuse se fit entendre. 

**_"- Bien petit mage, très bien, je n'aurais jamais pensé que tu aurais l'idée de te cacher parmi mes prêtres. Décidément, tu es une véritable plaie pour moi."_** La Reine se jeta sur lui, ses ongles griffant l'air pour l'atteindre.

Avec un sanglot de bête pris au piège, le mage chercha des yeux une issue Son regard tomba sur le cercle de pure énergie du portail toujours ouvert et il s'y jeta en priant pour ne pas se tuer à l'arrivé, poursuivi par un cri de rage de la Reine.

Il atterrit dans l'épaisse poussière couvrant le sol du laboratoire avec un bruit mat. Il essaya de se relever et une violente douleur lui déchira la jambe droite. Clopinant comme il pouvait vers le mur, il saisit le Bâton de Magius; se réveillant d'un sommeil de 4 années sur une seule pensée de son maître, le cristal qui le couronnait s'embrasa. Un bruit de clou rouillé rayant une ardoise le fit se retourner. La Reine tentait de le suivre, mais le portail, trop petit pour elle la retenait prisonnière dans son plan. A grands coups de griffes rageurs, elle tenta de l'agrandir et parvint enfin à poser une patte avant sur le sol du laboratoire. Le mage lança quelques sort qui restèrent sans effet sur la formidable créature. Avec un sanglot de rage, il planta sa misérable petite dague dans le cuir fragile des coussinets. La Reine hurla et releva la patte. poussant son maigre avantage, il lui fit perdre tout appuis. Relâchant sa concentration sur le portail, il abattit le bâton sur le membre blessé de la déesse. La Reine hurla encore une fois de douleur puis se retira. Privé de tout soutient, le portail s'effondra sur lui-même, fermant pour jamais le passage que l'homme venait d'employer.

Le mage s'effondra à genoux dans la poussière. Un sanglot convulsif dans la gorge, il serra le bâton contre lui. Les yeux fermés, prostré à l'endroit où il était tombé, il trempa sa robe de larmes pendant de longues minutes, ne pouvant bouger, ravagé par un chagrin et un soulagement trop longtemps contenu et attendu. Enfin, lorsque ses yeux n'eurent plus de larmes à verser, il se releva péniblement, s'appuyant lourdement sur le bois du bâton et se dirigea à petits pas comptés vers le fauteuil le plus proche. Il s'affala dedans et d'une main lasse, arracha l'une des tentures qui couraientle long des murs glacés. La douleur le long de sa jambe s'engourdit. S'entortillant tant bien que mal dans la couverture de fortune, il sombra dans un profond sommeil avant même de s'être un peu réchauffé.

Copyright Asrial 1999-2000

[La suite][1]

[][2]Sommaire 

[Les fics][3]

[][4]Un petit mot ? 

   [1]: chap102.htm
   [2]: ../../../../sommaire.htm
   [3]: ../../../../fics.htm
   [4]: mailto:sirdall@ifrance.com



	2. Echec et math : 1ère epoque

1ère Epoque : Chapitre II

Echec et mat, ma Reine !

1ère Epoque: Chapitre 2

Soins

Dalamar venait de s'asseoir, enfin de se vautrer, dans son fauteuil favori, une horreur vaguement grisâtre, aussi laide que confortable, lorsqu'une formidable poussée d'énergie à l'état brute provenant du haut de la Tour le jeta à bas de son siège. Sa tête porta contre le guéridon placé à côté de lui. Sa dernière pensée avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience fut pour râler : "- Mais qu'est ce que c'est encore que ce bordel !"

Lorsqu'il repris péniblement ses esprits, ce fut pour se voir entouré des dizaines d'âmes-en-peine qui hantaient la Tour, se serrant frileusement les unes contres les autres, l'incompréhension et l'inquiétude se le disputant avec la panique dans leurs regards. S'appuyant lourdement sur le bras du fauteuil, l'elfe se releva mais dut s'asseoir lorsqu'une vague de vertige le submergea. Portant la main à son crâne, il fut surpris de la retirer couverte de sang.

"- Autant pour ceux qui disent que les mages ont la tête dure." Grommela-t-il 

Attentif à ne pas démultiplier la migraine qui lui labourait le cerveau par des mouvements incongrus, le mage se servit une potion à l'odeur écœurante qui eut tôt fait de le soulager dès qu'il l'eut avalée.

Se tournant vers les âmes-en-peine qui ne l'avaient pas décollé d'un millimètre, il s'enquit des nouvelles.

"- Qu'est ce que c'était encore ? Un dragon c'est crashé sur le sommet de la tour, Le Temple de Paladine nous déclare la guerre ou, plus simplement, la Reine a éternué ?" Demanda-t-il avec lassitude, sirotant le fond de potion.

L'un des fantômes s'avança :

_"- Ca venait du laboratoire du Maître, Apprenti. Il semblerait que quelque chose s'y soit produit. On a tous eut très peur. ON VEUT PAS Y ALLER !"_ Pleura le mort-vivant. 

Dalamar haussa un sourcil. Mis à part lui-même et son défunt maître, personne n'était en mesure de faire du mal aux Gardiens.

D'un mot, le Maître des Robes Noires se matérialisa devant la porte du labo. Instantanément le Gardien se montra.

_"- Maître, y a un truc !"_ Glapit-il

"- Je sais, laisse moi entrer." 

_"- Je peux pas..." _

Avec agacement, l'elfe retourna dans ses quartiers et invoqua une Vision de la pièce. 

Balayant le labo du regard, il ne vit pas tout de suite la forme immobile dans le fauteuil.

_"- Maître ?"_ Commença timidement l'un des fantômes par-dessus son épaule. 

"- Quoi ?" 

_"- C'est quoi ca ?"_ Questionna-t-il encore montrant d'un doigt impalpable le corps endormi. 

Dalamar focalisa la Vision magique sur ce que lui indiquait le Gardien, et sentit sa mâchoire s'affaisser de plusieurs centimètres.

"- Rais…Raistlin ! "

Les âmes en peine s'agitèrent furieusement.

_"- Le Maître, le Maître est de retour ???"_ La nouvelle fut bientôt connu de tous, morts, vivants, ou entre les deux... 

L'elfe mit plusieurs minutes à reprendre son sang froid. D'une pensée, il appela le Gardien du labo et lui tendit un anneau.

"- Va poser ca sur Raistlin !" Ordonna-t-il 

Continuant à observer la scène, il vit le fantôme poser l'anneau et partir. Respirant lourdement, il tendit son esprit vers l'artefact et actionna le sort de téléportation qu'il contenait. Un mince corps emmitouflé dans les lourdes tentures poussiéreuses apparut sur le sol près de lui. 

Dalamar ne savait comment réagir. Comment diable son maître avait-il put revenir ? Le portail ne s'était pas ouvert, de cela il était sûr. L'Archimage marmonna quelque chose dans son sommeil et s'étira un peu, laissant voir la jambe brisée, plus violette que dorée, qui avait presque doublée de volume pendant son sommeil.

Avec un soupir, l'elfe le débarrassa des tentures sales, le souleva dans ses bras et l'emporta dans sa chambre. Faisant attention à ne pas meurtrir davantage la jambe blessée, il posa son maître sur le lit et le déshabillât avant de refermer les draps de coton sur lui.

Le jeune humain répondit d'un soupir détendu et s'enfonça davantage sous l'édredon.

L'elfe se redressa, soupira à son tour et entreprit d'examiner le corps mince.

Des dizaines de coups, de brûlures et de coupures avaient laissé leur empreinte indélébile sur la chair fragile, mais aucune lésion n'était véritablement grave. Avec un antiseptique léger, il désinfecta toutes les plaies ouvertes, les banda, puis s'occupa de la jambe du mage. La fracture, double, du péroné et du tibia, nette, n'avait pas bougé. Avec quatre baguettes de bois et quelques linges, il fabriqua une attelle de fortune puis, une fois son travail de raccommodage terminé, il prépara une potion antalgique et la fit avaler à son maître.

Enfin, il tira un fauteuil près du lit, s'assit et tenta de remettre un peu d'ordre dans ses idées.

"-Il est impossible qu'il se soit évadé seul des Abysses, sinon la Reine l'aurait fait depuis longtemps…il n'est guère plus probable qu'Elle ait décidé de le relâcher, Elle le hait trop…" 

Le mage poussa un soupir d'exaspération. Il lui était impossible de connaître la vérité sur ce retour impromptu, tout au moins jusqu'au réveil de son Maître.

L'elfe se leva et se dirigea vers la fenêtre.

"- J'irai demander une explication à Astinus dès demain, il ne peut qu'être au courant…Et il sera le seul. Le Conclave ne doit pas savoir. Ils ne chercheraient qu'à le détruire sans même réfléchir une seconde. "

Ce rasseyant, il saisit un grimoire et ce prépara à veiller son maître la nuit durant.

L'aube se levait à peine qu'un rayon de soleil particulièrement vicieux donna en plein sur les yeux du plus vieux des deux mages. Avec un grognement mécontent, Dalamar ouvrit les paupières et se pencha vers son Maître.

La peau de l'humain était brûlante sous ses doigts, la sueur perlait sur le front pâle et sa respiration rauque rappelait plus le râle d'un mourant que l'efficace vigueur d'un homme en pleine santé. Otant les bandages placés la veille, L'elfe demeura muet d'horreur devant le spectacle répugnant des plaies purulentes qui s'étendaient en place des griffures bénignes de la veille.

Aussi doucement qu'il put, il souleva le corps torturé et l'emporta dans la salle de bain, remplit la somptueuse baignoire de marbre d'eau froide et plongea Raistlin dedans. Le mince corps se convulsa de protestation à la nouvelle épreuve qu'il lui était infligé et Dalamar eut toutes les peines du monde à l'empêcher de se noyer. Avec un juron, il retroussa ses robes et sauta dans l'eau près de l'humain.

Après de longues minutes d'immersion, la température du malade étant suffisamment descendue au gré de l'elfe, il se sortit de l'eau puis se débarrassa de ses vêtements mouillés après avoir remis l'humain au lit.

Saisissant un flacon d'antiseptique, il nettoya profondément chaque blessure sourd aux protestations incohérentes de l'Archimage qui c'était en partie réveillé.

"- Par la Reine, ca sert à rien, plus je nettoie et plus ça s'étend ! "

Il resta un moment plongé dans l'expectative la plus complète. Laissant son regard dérivé par la fenêtre, ses yeux tombèrent sur le Temple de Paladine.

"- Crysania ! Si la Reine est derrière tout ça, elle pourra faire quelque chose !" 

Se dépêchant comme si une vie était en jeux, ce qui était probablement le cas, l'elfe borda soigneusement l'homme, appela un des Gardiens en lui donnant mission de surveiller le Maître, puis s'habilla et bondit dehors, attrapant au passage un vieux charme qu'Elistan lui avait donné des années auparavant.

D'un mot il fut aux portes des Jardins du Temple, causant la peur de sa vie au jeune novice qui filtrait les entrées. Aidant le jeune homme à reprendre une position plus verticale et plus digne de son état de prêtre, il exposa sa demande.

"- Je suis Dalamar, Maître de la Tour de Haute Sorcellerie de Palanthas et Maître du Conseil des Robes Noires. Je veux voir La Révérée Prêtresse Crysania, c'est une question de vie ou de mort."

"- Ha…heu…, je suis désolé, mais les robes noires ne sont pas autorisés à …hé ! Mais revenez, vous ne pouvez pas entrer, le Voile… "

"- …Est sans effet sur le porteur d'un charme offert par un Révéré Prêtre, jeune homme. Cria l'elfe en s'enfonçant rapidement vers les bâtiments. "

Courant presque, le mage gagna le Temple, sous le regard horrifié ou ébahi des prêtres qui arpentaient les allées. Arrêtant le premier porteur de robe qui lui tomba sous la main, il se fit menaçant

"- Crysania, où est-elle ?" Gronda-t-il

"- Les… les appartements du fond, après la po…porte de bronze." Bafouilla le gars 

"-Merci…Mais c'était pas la peine de faire sous toi, je ne mange pas d'humain…mauvais arrière goût." Ne put s'empêcher de badiner l'elfe avec un sourire carnassier. 

Le prêtre s'enfuit en courant. Il se dirigea vers la porte que lui avait désignée son guide, s'arrêta devant le temps de se donner une contenance et frappa au lourd ventail. Un "entrez" très calme lui répondit.

Ouvrant la porte, il se glissa dans la pièce puis referma pour se trouver nez à nez avec un énorme tigre blanc.

"- Révérée Prêtresse…commença-t-il, peut-être vous souvenez-vous de moi ? Je suis Dalamar…" 

"- L'apprenti de Raistlin, oui, je me souviens de vous. Que faites-vous ici, et que puis-je faire pour vous ? Ce doit être vraiment urgent pour que vous osiez débarquer ici et créer une panique digne des plus belles heures des draconiens. "

La porte s'ouvrit en coup de vent.

"- Révéré Prêtresse, un Mage noir a pénétré au Temple et nous…" commença le garde avant d'apercevoir Dalamar. 

"- Tout va bien, Farol, retourne à ton poste, Dalamar et moi sommes de vieux amis…" Sourit la femme. 

"- Bien Prêtresse." Obéît l'homme, un peu abasourdit quand même. 

"- Merci." Souffla le mage en s'asseyant dans le fauteuil le plus proche 

"- Je doute que vous soyez là pour une visite de courtoisie…" Introduit prudemment la jeune femme. 

L'elfe la regarda longuement.

"- Pardonnez-moi de vous demandez ça, mais vous devez me jurer de n'en parler à personne, c'est vraiment très important. "

Interloquée, elle "l'observa" un instant à son tour

"- Bien, vous avez ma parole, qu'y a-t-il de si grave que je ne puisse en parler à mon clergé ? "

"- Raistlin, il est vivant, vivant, à la Tour, mais agonisant. Je crois qu'il a réussi d'une manière ou d'une autre à fausser compagnie à la Reine, mais Elle se venge, Elle le tue à distance. Les blessures qu'il a récoltées en fuyant sont en train de tourner à la gangrène ou à la septicémie, je ne sais pas, à une vitesse effrayante. A ce rythme, il sera mort d'ici un jour ou deux… "

La prêtresse était paralysée dans la stupeur la plus totale. Raistlin, vivant, c'était trop de souvenirs douloureux qui remontaient à sa mémoire ; son amour malheureux pour le mage, la chute de ce dernier, puis son sacrifice… Avec une résolution implacable, elle se ferma aux souvenirs pour répondre à l'elfe.

"- Tu veux que je le soigne…" constata-t-elle en passant au tutoiement. 

"- Oui, je ne te demande pas moins que de le sauver."

"- Alors qu'il a faillit me tuer, détruire le monde. "

"- Oui. "

"- Peux-tu nous transporter directement d'ici à la Tour ? "

"- Pas à moins que Paladine ne soit d'accord…" Sa réponse contenait un monde de non-dit 

La prêtresse baissa un instant la tête en effleurant l'amulette de platine qui ornait sa gorge.

"- Tu peux incanter." Conclue-t-elle, répondant à toutes ses interrogations. 

L'elfe leva une main, saisit doucement la jeune femme de l'autre, la sentant frémir sous son étreinte, puis lança son sort. Un flou lumineux joua autour d'eux, la matière et l'espace ondulèrent sous les doigts mentaux du mage et ils se retrouvèrent dans la chambre. Les gémissements de douleur du blessé les accueillant de bien sinistre façon.

Crysania se rapprocha du lit aussi aisément que si elle n'était pas aveugle. Ses doigts se rapprochèrent du visage de Raistlin mais elle les retira avec un petit cri de douleur aussitôt après l'avoir effleuré.

"- Tu avais raison Dalamar, c'est Takhisis qui le tourmente, elle veut le tuer à force de souffrances… "

"- Peux-tu l'aider ? "

"- Je vais essayer. Approche-moi un siège." Ordonna-t-elle d'un ton péremptoire. 

L'elfe obéit sans ce faire prier puis recula un peu, "butant" au passage sur les Gardiens qui ne voulaient pas perdre une miette de la scène.

La jeune femme s'assit et posa une main sur le front brûlant. De l'autre, elle saisit son amulette et commença à prier.

"- Paladine, Dieu de Lumière, aide cet homme à fuir l'influence de la Reine, sauve-le de ses griffes. Paladine, Dragon de Platine, pardonne à cet homme et protège-le de plus de souffrances… "

**_"- C'est ce que tu veux ma fille ? Questionna une voix dans le secret de son esprit. Toi-même, lui as-tu réellement pardonné ? Penses-tu qu'il mérite vraiment une seconde chance ?" _**

"- Non, je ne lui ai pas complètement pardonné, mais je voudrais le faire fasse à lui…et lui demander pardon, moi aussi…Il mérite une seconde chance, tout le monde y a droit… Vous avez eux la bonté de m'en accorder une, faites de même pour lui… "

**_"- L'aimes-tu toujours ? "_**

"- Ce n'est pas lui que j'aimais, mais mon ambition et le reflet de moi-même qu'il me permettait de contempler. C'est mon ego que je nourrissais. "

**_"- Bien ma fille, j'aime que tu sois honnête avec toi-même. Puisque tu y tiens tellement, je vais l'aider… "_**

"- Merci mon Seigneur. Remercia-t-elle avec chaleur comme la voix et la présence de son Dieu s'estompaient. "

Ouvrant les yeux, elle contempla le travail de Paladine sur le corps mince. Les plaies avaient toutes disparues, la fièvre était tombée, Dalamar s'était rapproché et ôtait l'attelle devenue inutile, même les cicatrices qui constellaient le torse fin s'étaient estompées. La respiration sifflante était plus claire et plus profonde, preuve la plus éclatante que Takhisis avait reculé devant la puissance du Dieu-Dragon.

Elle se laissa aller en arrière avant de jeter un petit cri. Ses yeux, ils étaient guéris, eux aussi.

**_"- L'aveuglement n'est plus de mise il me semble, puisque tu t'es ouverte à toi-même, il est normal que tes yeux se tournent vers l'extérieur désormais."_** Souffla une dernière fois la voix divine. 

"- Crysania ? Commença l'elfe. Ca va ? "

"- Oui, parfaitement, Paladine a répondu à mon appel, il a rendu la santé et une seconde chance à Raistlin. Puis, tournant ses yeux d'azur vers le mage. Et il m'a rendu mes yeux !" Finit-elle dans un sourire. 

Dalamar lui rendit un sourire tout aussi éclatant, puis se tourna vers son maître qui ouvrait les yeux en gémissant.

"- Shalafi, content de te revoir parmi les vivants… "

L'archimage observa la prêtresse blanche et le mage noir puis questionna.

"- Certainement, mais qui êtes-vous…et qui je suis ! ?" Conclut-il avec un rien de panique dans la voix. 

Copyright Asrial 1999-2000

[La suite][1]

[][2]Sommaire 

[Les fics][3]

[][4]Un petit mot ? 

   [1]: chap103.htm
   [2]: ../../../../sommaire.htm
   [3]: ../../../../fics.htm
   [4]: mailto:sirdall@ifrance.com



	3. Echec et math : 1ère époque

1ère Epoque: Chapitre III

Echec et mat, ma Reine !

1ère Epoque: Chapitre 3

Cauchemar

Le jeune mage dérivait dans un abîme de sérénité. Toute douleur s'était enfuie, la peur avait fait place à l'apaisement…Il savait qu'il rêvait, mais c'était si agréable…

Il s'éveilla à demi et eut conscience de mains prévenantes et attentionnées qui le soignaient…Puis vint la douce chaleur des couvertures…

Pour la première fois depuis 4 ans il se sentait en totale sécurité…

Il replongea dans le sommeil…

Puis vinrent les rêves.

Il revit les abysses, son infinité de paysages déformés et rougis du sang des damnés, le petit muret de pierre contre lequel il avait passé ses années de tortures…

Puis la Reine, hurlante de rage devant sa fuite, détruisant tout dans son propre royaume… 

Le Temple n'était plus qu'une carcasse vide et éventrée, les cadavres des prêtres jonchaient le sol, le visage figé dans une expression d'éternelle horreur… 

Puis Elle le vit…

"- Tu m'as échappé, petit mage, mais tu ne t'en tireras pas comme ça !" Gronda-t-elle. "Tu es à moi, tu m'appartiens, je me repaisserai de ton âme pour l'éternité à venir." Son expression se fit soudain plus avide, presque concupiscente. " Mais tu n'as pas totalement fuit finalement, ton âme est encore en partie ici !…Oui, approche, mon petit, viens voir la puissance de ta Reine, viens découvrir son pouvoir." Susurra-t-elle.

Il fit un pas en arrière. 

Trop tard, il tourna les talons et tenta de s'enfuir, Sa Ténébreuse majesté se jeta sur lui, refermant ses crocs aigus sur ses chairs…

La douleur était purement psychique, il le savait. 

Une partie de son esprit continuait à fonctionner avec un détachement remarquable, rationalisant sa situation. 

la Reine ne pouvait le torturer que s'il la laissait faire, il devait reprendre le contrôle de son rêve, ou il mourrait. 

Luttant pied à pied contre la Reine Noire, il la repoussa. Reprenant un contrôle partiel de la situation, il se rendit compte des dégâts que lui infligeait le combat. 

Il parvint à s'éveiller à demi.

Son corps se débattait dans les affres d'une fièvre qui n'avait rien de naturelle et des plaies sanglantes s'étaient ouvertes sous les coups de crocs de la Déesse. 

Quelqu'un le souleva et le plongea dans de l'eau glacée, la sensation lui coupa le souffle, se débattant. Fébrilement il tenta d'échapper aux mains qui le maintenaient de force dans le bain. Il se débattit tant et si bien que son tortionnaire le lâcha et qu'il manqua se noyer en avalant une grande gorgée d'eau. 

Il se sentit replonger dans l'inconscience. 

La Reine l'attendait. 

Ses efforts désespérés lui permirent de retrouver ses esprits. 

Toussant et crachant, il sentit un corps chaud sauter dans l'eau et le maintenir contre lui. 

A mesure que sa température tombait, il se détendit dans les bras musclés qui le soutenaient.Puis il commença vraiment à avoir froid. Quand il eut l'impression que ses dents allaient ce fracasser tellement elles claquaient forts, il fut extrait de l'eau, rapidement séché puis remit au lit. 

Confusément, il entendit l'homme se changer, puis un coton couvert d'une substance brûlante s'enfonça dans ses plaies. Il gémit de douleur, cherchant à repousser les mains qui le soignaient. Son soigneur ne s'en laissa pas compter et nettoya chacune de ses blessures. Alors même que cette nouvelle torture prenait fin, il entendit un juron saignant dans une langue qu'il mit un instant à situer. 

Du sylvanesti. 

Il en déduisit que son infirmier de fortune devait être un elfe mais n'eut pas la force d'ouvrir les yeux pour s'en assurer. 

La présence de l'elfe disparut, bientôt remplacée par une présence plus éthérée, pas vraiment morte, mais pas vraiment vivante non plus. 

"- Un Autre-mort." Songea-t-il, incapable de savoir ce qu'il voulait dire.

Du sang noir s'écoula de ses plaies, quelques minutes passèrent, puis il sombra à nouveau dans l'inconscience.

***

**_"- Bien, il semble que je te manque, petit mage, tu ne peux donc pas te passer de moi que tu reviens si vite."_** Ricana la tête rouge d'un Dragon.

**_"- Nous allons pouvoir recommencer à jouer."_** Approuva une bleue.

**_"- C'est à moi de jouer, il me semble."_** Compléta une noire, avant que ne s'abatte un formidable coup de queue dans son dos.

L'homme boula à plusieurs mètres, la respiration coupée. Se relevant, il chercha des yeux quelque chose qu'il puisse utiliser comme arme, un endroit où se cacher, n'importe quoi qui puisse lui permettre de tenir…

**_"- Alors mon mignon, tu abandonnes déjà ?"_** S'enquit une voix langoureuse

"- Il est toujours difficile de jouer lorsque les règles sont inconnues, ma Reine."

Un rire chaud cascada vers lui. 

"- **_Les règles, mais je les fixe à l'envie… Nous sommes dans le Royaume du Rêve, tout est volonté, rien que volonté, si tu meurs ici, tu mourras là-haut. Dans tous les cas je suis gagnante…Mais je ne vais pas te tuer…Ce serait trop facile, trop définitif, non, je vais plutôt détruire ton esprit, tu ne vivras plus que dans les fantaisies que je créerai pour toi…"_** Une main fine le saisi par les cheveux. **_"Qu'en dis-tu petit mage, tu voulais prendre ma place, tu voulais devenir immortel, tu vas le devenir, tu seras mon jouet, tu obéiras à mes ordres, ton corps va dépérir, puis mourir mais tu resteras ici, parce que ce lieu est mien, qu'il n'existe que par ma volonté…"_** Souffla la Noire Tentatrice.

Elle tira un peu plus fort et le força à se relever. Glissant une main sur la poitrine du mage, elle ouvrit sa robe, caressant la peau dégouttant de sang. 

"- La volonté, hein ! Je vous ai résisté 4 ans, croyez-vous que je céderai à "ça" ?" Demanda l'homme en la repoussant. "Vous venez de me donner la clé de ce monde, maintenant que les règles sont fixées, il me semble que c'est mon tour d'avancer un pion, non ?"

Takhisis hurla de rage et de dépit.

**_"- Tu ne peux me résister, personne ne peut le faire, surtout pas toi, Robe Noire, je t'aurais."_**

L'humain haussa un sourcil et eut un sourire canaille.

"- Je commence à me demander ce que vous voulez réellement gagner de moi, ma Reine ?"

La femme aux cheveux d'ébène rougis furtivement.

**_"- Allons petit mage, tu es si doué, si intelligent, rien a voir avec Sargonnas, n'aimerais-tu pas une place de consort auprès de moi ?"_** Ronronna-t-elle

Il ricana.

"- C'est mon tour de jouer ma Reine, ne l'oubliez pas…"

Si vite que le mage n'eut que le temps de lever un bouclier, le dragon à cinq têtes se jeta sur lui, éructant des flots d'acide et de flammes, tentant de forcer les protections élevées à la hâte. 

Puisque la force physique n'ayant aucune incidence sur la concentration du jeune homme, elle passa à l'attaque psychologique. 

Avec horreur, il vit son frère se faire massacrer par la déesse, Caramon hurla de douleur lorsqu'une griffe particulièrement acérée lui déchira les entrailles, avec un feulement gourmand, elle s'en saisit et tira. Un flot de sang monta à la gorge du supplicié et il retomba lourdement sur le sol. Tournant la tête vers son frère, il l'appela, le supplia de l'aider ou au moins de l'achever. D'un coup de patte, la Reine mit fin à ses suppliques. Le regard vide du cadavre toujours fixé sur lui, le mage ravala le flot de bile qui lui montait dans la bouche et raffermit davantage ses protections. Puis vint le tour de Crysania.

Il ne put même pas détourner les yeux, hypnotisé par l'horreur des visions que lui imposait Takhisis, il la vit battue, rejetée par son dieu, puis vinrent les autres, Strum d'abord qui se jeta sur elle et lui arracha sa robe, puis Tanis et Rivebise, Lunedor et Laurana riant derrières les hommes, et les hurlements de la prêtresse, couvrant les râles de plaisirs de ses violeurs...

Le mage sentit ses barrières vaciller. 

La présence de la Reine se fit de nouveau sentir, prêtes à le détruire, et il réalisa qu'elle se jouait de nouveau de lui. 

Avec colère, il se ferma à toutes les illusions qu'elle pouvais créer.

Enfin cela cessa, il releva la tête et ne vit plus rien, ni cadavre sanglant, ni femme sanglotant… juste une petite silhouette, vêtue d'une petite robe sale, blanche à l'origine. La naine des ravins s'approcha, tirant derrière elle un énorme sac de toile, ses galoches trop grandes l'empêchant de courir. 

La nouvelle venue s'arrêta devant lui, puis fouilla furieusement dans son sac avant d'en sortir un lézard mort

"- Cure de lézard, toujours bon contre la toux." Sourit-elle.

Avec un sanglot, le contrôle du mage s'évanouit, les barrières qui le protégeaient disparurent.

Il n'eut pas le temps de les rétablir que la naine se transformait en dragon à cinq têtes et enfonçait ses crocs dans le bras qu'il leva pathétiquement pour se protéger. 

La douleur lui vrilla le cerveau.

Il ne put même pas hurler.

_Dans la chambre de Dalamar, l'âme-en-peine qui surveillait Raistlin se réfugia derrière un meuble, le mage alité s'était assis et griffait l'air devant lui, tentant de repousser un ennemi qu'il était seul à voir. L'humain retomba sur le lit, catatonique. Un filet de sang coulant de sa lèvre fendue._

_L'elfe noir et la prêtresse blanche se matérialisèrent dans la pièce. Le mort-vivant s'éclipsa._

Le mage attendait que la Reine l'achève, une patte posée sur son torse, l'empêchant de bouger, elle le fixait de ses grands yeux rouge malsains. 

La respiration du mage se fit de plus en plus difficile.

La patte bougea imperceptiblement et les côtes brisées du jeune homme s'enfoncèrent un peu plus profondément dans le poumon perforé.

Takhisis rapprocha l'une de ses têtes de celle de sa victime. Ouvrant les mâchoires, elle lui saisit la gorge. Presque délicatement, elle serra, ses dents s'enfoncèrent lentement dans la chair fragile du cou.

_Crysania commença à prier._

Alors que la Reine allait lui arracher la gorge, une monstrueuse masse argentée la propulsa loin de lui. 

Le nouveau venu s'assit à côté du mage. Et le mage put voir les écailles de platine du dragon luire doucement. 

Le dragon se tourna vers le jeune homme qu'il connaissait si bien. 

Les yeux luisants d'amusement, il détailla l'anatomie du mage, les plaies se refermant sous le regard bienveillant de la créature.

Sitôt remise de sa surprise, la Reine revint à l'assaut. La volonté implacable de Paladine la bloqua nette. 

**_"- Il est à moi ! J'en fait ce que je veux !"_**

_"- Il ne t'appartient pas."_

**_"- Pourquoi ? Tu le veux pour toi ? Le vois-tu vraiment porter la robe blanche, mon cher frère?"_**

Le dragon de platine observa un instant l'homme qui tentait maladroitement de se remettre debout.

_"- Ce sont ses choix…"_

**_"- Et tu veux t'inscrire en faux dans tes propres principes ? Ce sont ses choix qui l'on conduit ici !"_**

_"- L'individualisme est "ton" credo, petite sœur…D'autres ontinfluencé sur sa vie, et son avenir. Dalamar l'a ramenée, Crysania à plaidée pour sa vie, et l'elfe est prêt à lui réapprendre à vivre… Quatre volontés, au moins, contre une, échec et mat, ma chère. Je le ramène avec moi. Tu as eut ta chance et tu as perdu. Accepte la défaite avant de perdre davantage."_

La Reine tapa du pied comme un enfant boudeur.

**_"- Pffff ! Bon d'accord, mais j'aurais ma revanche petit mage. Un jour je te détruirai, tu peux en être certain_**." Sur ces mots, la Reine disparue, entraînant avec Elle les derniers lambeaux du monde imaginaire qu'Elle avait crée.

Flottant littéralement au sein d'un brouillard cotonneux, le mage se tourna vers le dragon.

"- Qu'est ce que cela veux dire ?"

Le vieux mage au chapeau pointu remonta son couvre-chef sur son front et renifla.

_"- Disons que tu as des amis, oui, je sais, c'est étonnant."_ S'amusa-t-il en levant la main pour prévenir tout commentaire. _"Lorsque tu es passé par le petit portail du Temple Noir, tu as laissé une importante partie de toi dans les abysses, l'artefact que tu as utilisé n'a jamais été prévu pour translater des êtres vivant, il n'est pas assez puissant pour cela, sinon Takhisis l'aurait emprunté depuis belle lurette. Mais en forçant c'est possible, dangereux, mais possible, pour un humain… De fait, il a bien fallut qu'il puise l'énergie nécessaire à ton transport quelque part. Ta volonté était tellement forte que tu as utilisé ton Don à un niveau "élémentaire". Le portail a brûlé sous l'apport d'énergie, au sens propre. C'est pour cela que Takhisis n'a put te suivre. Mais ton épuisement était tel, que tu n'as put "rappeler" à toi la partie de ton être qui était restée dans les abysses. C'est de cette façon qu'Elle a put te piéger dans le Royaume du rêve."_

"- Mais comment vous…"

_"- C'est Dalamar qui est allé chercher Crysania au Temple, il s'est littéralement traîné à ses pieds pour qu'elle vienne t'aider. Puis elle m'a à son tour supplié de te sauver."_ Coupa le Dieu. "_Bien, tu es presque arrivé."_ Conclut-il en montrant une porte. "_Franchit cet huis et tu te réveilleras dans ton corps. Tu ne te souviendras de rien de ce qu'il s'est passé ici, c'est mieux ainsi… Mais, tu as une seconde chance, ne la gâche pas Raistlin… Et adieu."_ Finis l'avatar avant de se fondre dans l'obscurité.

L'homme franchit le seuil, il se sentit tomber, puis les sensations lui revinrent. Ouvrant les yeux, il vit deux visages inquiets penchés sur lui. Une humaine et un elfe. Il les connaissait, il le savait, mais ne put mettre de nom sur leur visage.

"- Heureux de te revoir parmi les vivants, shalafi !" L'accueillit l'elfe

Incapable de savoir qui il était lui-même, une sourde angoisse lui noua le cœur.

"- Qui êtes vous ? …Et qui suis-je ?"

Copyright Asrial 1999-2000

[La suite][1]

[][2]Sommaire 

[Les fics][3]

[][4]Un petit mot ? 

   [1]: chap104.htm
   [2]: ../../../../sommaire.htm
   [3]: ../../../../fics.htm
   [4]: mailto:sirdall@ifrance.com



	4. Echec et math : 1ère époque

Chapitre I

Echec et mat, ma Reine !

1ère Epoque : Chapitre 4

Eveil

Le jeune mage ouvrit les yeux et posa le regard légèrement confus sur les deux visages anxieux qui l'observaient.

"- Que…?" Bafouilla-t-il

"- Ne t'agites pas Shalafi, tu es encore loin d'être en grande forme."

"- Paladine t'a guéri, Raistlin, il a répondu à mes prières." Expliqua la prêtresse, les yeux brillants.

"- Raistlin…C'est mon nom ?"

L'elfe et la prêtresse échangèrent un regard atterré.

"- Heu…Oui, tu es Raistlin Majere, Maître de la Tour de Haute Sorcellerie de Palanthas." Lui rappela Dalamar.

"- …Je ne me souviens pas…De rien…Des impressions…mais pas de souvenirs…Je suis désolé…"

L'elfe tiqua. Entendre Raistlin s'excuser était…bizarre, aussi improbable qu'un chevalier solamnique rasant sa moustache.

***

Loin de Palanthas, un jeune mage s'éveilla en hurlant. 

Balayant fébrilement sa chambre du regard, il parvint à se convaincre qu'il n'avait que rêvé.

_***_

"- Je suis Crysania, prêtresse de Paladine et l'elfe c'est ton apprenti, Dalamar." Dit-elle en désignant ce dernier. "Essaye de faire un effort. Tu dois bien te rappeler un événement quelconque ?"

"- Je vous connais, je le sais, mais je suis incapable de me souvenir quelque chose de précis." Soupira l'archimage.

L'elfe s'assit sur le bord du lit.

"- Ce n'est pas grave…Ca va te revenir, il te faut juste un peu de temps. Après un choc aussi important, il est normal que tu sois un peu déboussolé." 

Tendant le bras, il saisit une petite fiole sur la table de nuit et versa quelques gouttes d'un liquide ambré dans le verre de vin que lui présenta la prêtresse.

"- Bois ça. Tu as encore besoin de repos. Après une douzaine d'heures de sommeil, ça ne pourra qu'aller mieux."

"- Rien ne va jamais mieux au réveil." Grommela le mage en repoussant le verre.

"- Nous allons rester près de toi." Le rassura Crysania. "Et si je ne m'abuse, l'otal induit un sommeil sans rêve, je crois ?" 

"- En général." Acquiesça l'elfe en hochant vigoureusement la tête.

Avec un soupir hésitant, Raistlin saisit finalement le verre et en avala le contenu d'une gorgée.

***

Dans sa petite chambre taillée à même le granit, un jeune mage se massa un instant les tempes, puis se replongea dans son grimoire. 

Les rêves troublants qu'il venait de faire ne quittant pas son esprit.

***

"- Qu'en penses-tu ?" Questionna l'elfe.

"- Paladine m'avait prévenu que sa mémoire serait en partie altérée, mais je ne m'attendais pas à ça."

Dalamar s'assit sur le bord du lit pendant que la prêtresse annexait le fauteuil et posa une main sur le front doré. 

A sa grande surprise, Raistlin se nicha contre lui et posa sa tête sur sa cuisse. 

Soupirant de satisfaction, l'archimage sombra dans un sommeil plus profond encore.

Retirant sa main après plusieurs minutes, l'elfe ne put retenir un sifflement incrédule.

"- C'est effrayant ! … Sa mémoire est aussi vierge qu'un vélin neuf."

"- Quoi ?"

"- Il n'y a rien ! Il ne lui reste quelques brumes de souvenirs, des ombres mémorielles, mais il lui sera impossible de se reconstruire avec si peu."

"- De se reconstruire tel qu'il était avant…"

L'elfe opina.

"- Est-ce une si grande perte ?"

Il lui lança un regard surpris.

"- Il a une seconde chance. Crois-tu qu'il pourrait la saisir en restant l'homme qu'il était ? Regarde comme il se colle à toi. On dirait un chaton. Le Raistlin que tu connais ce comporterait-il de cette façon ? Attendons de voir comment les choses vont évoluer."

"- Si tu veux… Mais que va-t-on lui dire ? Dès qu'il sera en état il va poser des questions ? On ne peut ce permettre de lui mentir, ca ferait plus de mal que de bien." 

"- Et comment crois-tu qu'il va réagir ?" Cria la prêtresse

"- Parles moins forts tu va le réveiller." Souffla le mage

La prêtresse lui jeta un regard bizarre

"- Certes, mais j'ai raison. Il a perdu non seulement la mémoire, mais les barrières émotionnelles qui le protégeaient. Il sera incapable de se défendre ! Que vas-tu lui dire ? " Désolé vieux, m'enfin j'te rappelle que tu es un monstre haï de tout un chacun, que tu as failli détruire Krynn, tous nous massacrer allègrement, accessoirement que tu ne nous as jamais considérés autrement que comme des pions, et qu'une bonne part de tes "amis" serait ravie de te réexpédier dans les abysses à grands coups de pompes dans l'arrière train" ?"

L'elfe grimaça.

"- On pourrait peut-être édulcorer un peu les choses ?"

"- "TU" vas édulcorer les choses. Il faut que je rentre au Temple, je ne suis restée que trop longtemps absente. Si tu as encore besoin de moi, fais moi signe…Maintenant si tu voulais bien me renvoyer chez moi…"

"- Navré de ne pas te raccompagner en personne" Plaisanta-t-il en désignant son maître. " Mais je ne peux pas bouger."

La prêtresse se permit un petit sourire sardonique.

Quelques instants et un petit sort de téléportation plus tard, Crysania retrouvait ses prêtres, tous plus alarmés par son "enlèvement" les uns que les autres. Il lui fallut un certain temps pour que tout redevienne calme.

***

Une toute jeune personne fixait la page de son grimoire sans la voir. De la salive coulait sur son menton sans qu'elle fasse un geste pour l'essuyer. Des images courraient devant ses yeux. Images de vies…

Images de morts…

Images pourtant vécues et souffertes.

Toutes issues d'une vie bien lointaine et pourtant si proche de sa mémoire…

Elles se fondaient dans un déchaînement irréel…

Secouant sa longue chevelure, elle repris ses esprits.

Posant son livre, elle en choisit un autre dans la bibliothèque. 

Sur la couverture marron, trois mots peint en noir se détachaient clairement : " De Liber Anima"*.

_***_

Crysania partie, Dalamar remplit le verre dans lequel avait bu son maître. Le sirotant lentement, il s'appuya contre la tête du lit et s'abîma dans l'observation du jeune homme endormi dans son giron.

Les profondes rides de souffrances qui marquaient le visage doré commençaient déjà à s'estomper. Le doux sourire ourlant les fines lèvres légèrement entrouvertes le firent soudain paraître très jeune.

L'elfe écarta une mèche ivoirine tombée dans les yeux de son maître et sourit lorsqu'il se serra davantage contre lui.

"- _Qu'est ce qui m'arrive ?"_ Songea-t-il. _"Je ne suis pas le dernier à avoir de solides raisons pour lui arracher le cœur avec une fourchette à huîtres et pourtant je n'ai qu'une envie, c'est de le protéger. Il a l'air si innocent comme ça, qui pourrait imaginer qu'il a le sang de milliers de morts sur les mains."_ Son sourire s'effaça, remplacé par un regard dur. _"Je ne vais rien lui dire qui pourrait lui faire du mal, pas tout de suite. Laissons-lui le temps de retrouver un semblant d'équilibre. Avec un peu de chance, il ne redeviendra pas le monstre qu'il était."_

Curieusement, la pensée que Raistlin puisse redevenir celui qu'il était "avant" lui fut soudain intolérable.

"- Je me ramollis !" Conclut-il à voix haute avant de sombrer à son tour dans le sommeil.

Raistlin s'éveilla d'un coup. 

Il avait parfaitement dormi et ce sentait près à affronter une troupe de draconiens

_"- C'est quoi un draconien ? "_ Songea-t-il en réalisant qu'une cuisse chaude et musclée lui avait fait office d'oreiller. 

Une main fine aux longs doigts déliés jouait avec ses boucles neigeuses et lui appris que , comme il le lui avait promis, Dalamar ne l'avait pas quitté de la journée. Curieusement cela l'inquiéta et le rassura à la fois. Il savait que son apprenti n'aurait pas dû ce soucier de lui de cette façon mais il fut ravi qu'il ne l'ai pas laissé seul. 

Tournant la tête, il ne put toutefois se résoudre à délivrer l'elfe de son envahissante présence. 

Les yeux dans le vague, visiblement réveillé depuis peu, le plus vieux des deux hommes attendaient patiemment que son cadet le libère.

"- Dalamar ?"

L'apprenti sursauta.

"- Shalafi ?' Répondis l'elfe en lâchant les mèches blanches avec empressement.

"- Tu voudras bien répondre à mes questions maintenant ?"

"- Si je peux…" Fit-il avec hésitation.

"- Que m'est-il arrivé ?"

"- Tu as… lancé un sort, il y a quatre ans…qui a mal tourné. Tu t'es retrouvé piégé dans les abysses et tu as réussi, je ne sais comment, à fausser compagnie à la Reine…Comme j'avais condamner la porte de ton labo après…ta disparition, j'ai envoyé un Gardien poser un artefact de téléportation sur toi. Je t'ai ramené dans cette chambre, puis avec l'aide de Crysania, nous t'avons soigné. La Reine a lâché l'emprise qu'elle avait sur toi semble-t-il. TOUTE son emprise."

L'elfe se tut, observant les réactions de son maître. C'était la vérité après tout. Pas l'entière ni l'exacte vérité bien sûr, mais tout était question de point de vue…

"- Et toi ?"

"- Moi ? J'ai pris la succession du Maître des Robes Noires lorsque Ladonna à pris sa retraite."

"- Que sont Wayreth et Fistandantilus ?"

L'elfe se raidit.

"- Wayreth à la seconde Tour qui soit encore debout, c'est là que les apprentis passent l'Epreuve. Fistandantilus fut l'un des plus puissants mages de l'histoire…Tu as passé un pacte avec lui, lorsque tu as été soumis à l'Epreuve. Personne ne sait vraiment ce qui c'est passé à par toi et les dieux, mais à l'arrivée, tu as débarrassé Krynn d'une menace majeure en le détruisant, peu avant de lancer ce sort malheureux.

L'elfe grimaça intérieurement de devoir déformer ainsi la vérité.

Raistlin se tut si longtemps que l'elfe commença à s'inquiéter.

"- Et le Conclave, que pense-t-il de mon retour ?"

"- Ils ne sont pas au courant, et ne le seront ni par moi, ni par Crysania. C'est trop dangereux pour toi." Expliqua-t-il, levant une main pour retenir toute objection de la part de Raistlin.

"- Et comment en suis-je venu à porter la Robe Noire ?"

"- Aucune idée." Mentit l'elfe.

"- Et…"

"- Ecoute Shalafi, je ne vais pas te résumer ta vie et celle de Krynn en une demi-heure. Je commence à avoir des fourmis dans la jambe, alors si tu te sens d'attaque, la salle de bain est par-là, tu trouveras des vêtements propres dans ce placard, et si tu fais un brin de toilette, je pourrais aller te préparer un en-cas."

L'archimage releva la tête comme un cheval sentant l'eau. 

"- Voilà que semble prometteur !"

Avec une vitalité qui laissa Dalamar comme deux ronds de flancs, l'humain s'extirpa de dessous les couvertures et se précipita dans la salle d'eau.

Secouant la tête avec amusement, l'Apprenti appela deux Gardiens et les enjoignit à garder un œil sur le Maître. Tournant les talons, il partis préparer un repas pantagruélique à Raistlin, intimement persuadé que de toute façon cela ne lui suffirait pas.

************

6 semaines plus tard.

Dalamar ne mangeait pas. La fourchette à la main et les yeux exorbités, il observait son maître engloutir le ragoût qu'il avait préparé.

"- Il en reste ?"

"- Heu… C'était ta quatrième assiette…"

Raistlinnettoya consciencieusement la sauce avec un morceau de pain avant de répondre.

"- Passe 4 ans sans rien manger, et on verra si tu n'as pas faim.

Avec un soupir, l'elfe céda et lui redonna une plâtrée de viande que l'humain ingurgita en un temps record."

"- Je tiens une de ces formes en ce moment !"

Dalamar se tut. 

Raistlin se leva et repris le grimoire qu'il avait quitté le temps du déjeuner. 

"- Dalamar ?"

"- Moui ? "

"- Je voudrais faire un saut à la Bibliothèque d'Astinus, je suppose que je devrais y trouver quelques petites choses sur ma jeunesse…"

Les assiettes que rassemblait l'elfe se fracassèrent sur le sol.

"- QUOI !? Mais tu as perdu l'esprit ? Tu ne dois pas sortir d'ici ! Pas avec la moitié du Conclave courant partout pour te retrouver."

"- Ils sont au courant de ma présence ?" Lança suspicieusement l'humain.

"- Ils savent que les courants magiques ont été perturbés par quelque chose de puissant et d'inattendu. Ils ne savent pas quoi ou qui c'est, mais ça les intriguent salement. Je leur aie servi une histoire de sorts défectueux lors d'un essai, mais ils ne m'ont cru qu'a moitié. Que Crysania soit venu ici n'a pas arrangé les choses ! Elle n'a rien dit non plus, mais tu es en danger. "

"- Non mais attends !" S'insurgea l'archimage. "Je suis quand même le maître ici ! Je fais ce que je veux. Tu n'es qu'un apprenti." 

"- ET SI JE NE ME TIENS PAS TRANQUILLE TU ME FERAS QUOI CETTE FOIS ?" Hurla l'elfe, inquiet autant qu'irrité.

Raistlin pencha la tête.

"- Que veux-tu dire ?"

Dalamar ouvrit le devant de sa robe. Des cinq plaies ouvertes qui lui poinçonnaient la poitrine sourdait un peu de sang.

"- CA NE TE RAPPELLE RIEN ? TU M'AS FAIS CE JOLI CADEAU PEU AVANT DE PARTIR POUR LES ABYSSES. POUR ME "REMERCIER" D'AVOIR SOUTENU LE CONCLAVE".

L'elfe s'arrêta net. Son maître était devenu livide. 

"- Je t'ai fais ça…" Souffla-t-il

"- S'il te plaît Shalafi, reste dans la Tour jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y ait plus de risque." Demanda Dalamar en recouvrant son sang-froid."Je ne t'en veux pas pour cela." Désigna-t-il ses blessures. "Mais je t'en prie, fait ce que je te demande."

L'archimage acquiesça de la tête, encore sous le choc de ce qu'il venait de voir

***

La nouvelle créature de la Reine sortit sa création du bain amniotique dans lequel elle avait pris vie. Quelques instants plus tard, elle se levait et attendit les ordres. Avec un "Groumph !" Elle se dirigea vers la porte et partie remplir la mission qu'il venait de lui être confié.

***

Dans la soirée, le même jour.

Dalamar était allongé sous ses couvertures. 

Ne trouvant pas le sommeil, il se servit un peu de vin et ouvrit un livre. 

Peu après, le somnifère versé dans la boisson avait fait son office. 

Il dormait à point fermé.

Laissant le sort de clair-vision s'évanouir, Raistlin ramassa son sac et se passa un anneau de téléportation au doigt. 

Il espérait être de retour à l'aube, mais le somnifère ferait dormir son apprenti jusqu'à midi. Cela lui laissait tout le temps nécessaire pour rendre une petite visite à un certain archiviste.

La visite n'allait pas lui plaire. 

Il le savait. 

Mais il sentait aussi qu'il _devait le faire._

* NDLA : De liber Anima = le livre de l'âme (double signification dans le contexte : le livre des vivants)

Copyright Asrial 1999-2000

[La suite][1]

[][2]Sommaire 

[Les fics][3]

[][4]Un petit mot ? 

   [1]: chap105.htm
   [2]: ../../../../sommaire.htm
   [3]: ../../../../fics.htm
   [4]: mailto:sirdall@ifrance.com



	5. Echec et math : 1ère époque

Echec et mat, ma Reine 

Echec et mat, ma Reine !

1ère Epoque : Chapitre 5

Désespérance

Palanthas, Grande Bibliothèque, coucher du soleil :

Raistlin se téléporta directement dans la Bibliothèque et se mit en quête d'un esthète ou d'Astinus lui-même.

Bertrem époussetait tranquillement l'un des nombreux rayonnages lorsqu'un bruit de bottes sur le parquet ce fit entendre. 

Les pas se rapprochèrent et s'arrêtèrent derrière lui. 

Pensant avoir à faire à un de ses subordonnés, il se prépara à lui passer un savon monumental, les bottes n'étaient pas de mises en ces lieux. 

Prenant son temps, il finit de nettoyer la rangée qu'il venait d'entamer avant de se retourner. Son engueulade lui resta coincée dans la gorge lorsqu'il tomba nez à nez avec l'Archimage.

"- Mzrthmjf ??!!"

"- Content de te voir également Bertrem. Puis-je voir ton maître ?"

"- Azrgtnklr !?!"

"- Raistlin Majere !" Fit une voix derrière les deux hommes. "Je me doutais bien que vous finiriez par me rendre une petite visite. Plutôt que de terroriser mes esthètes, si vous veniez avec moi… Entre les apparitions impromptues de Dalamar et les vôtres, ils vont finir par me lâcher…ou par me demander une prime de risque."

Le mage sourit et suivit l'homme immortel dans son bureau. Sur son invitation, il s'assit dans le fauteuil qui lui fut désigné.

Tapotant la couverture du premier livre d'une pile somme toute conséquente, Astinus la désigna ainsi que sa jumelle, posée sur une desserte près du mage.

"- Voilà ce que tu cherches. J'ai marqué les pages qui te concernent."

"- Merci."

"- Es-tu sur de vouloir les lire ?"

Le thaumaturge soupira.

"- Je le dois."

"- Loin de moi l'idée d'intervenir dans le cours des événements." Le mage ne put retenir un sourire sardonique. "Mais ce n'est peut-être pas une très bonne idée."

"- Pitié, pas vous aussi ! Où puis-je m'installer ?" Coupa Raistlin avec irritation.

"- Tu peux rester ici…Si Dalamar te cherche, je m'en occuperai."

Il remercia et ouvrit le premier ouvrage de la pile.

**************

Sud de Leynav, crépuscule.

La créature évoluait à pas lourds et maladroits. Son maître ne l'avait pas conçue pour une marche bipède et les jambes qu'il lui avait greffées n'étaient pas articulées correctement pour cela et elle souffrait de devoir rester sur ses postérieurs.

Sans se plaindre, elle suivit les instructions reçues. 

Nul ne devait soupçonner qu'elle n'était pas humaine.

Avisant l'odeur d'humains, la bête s'arrêta un instant et tendit l'oreille à la recherche du sifflement significatif de l'acier sur l'acier. 

Rassurée, elle reprit sa marche et finit par tombée sur ce qu'elle cherchait : une ferme isolée.

Deux enfants jouaient au bord de la rivière, sautant dans l'eau comme de jeunes chiots, s'amusant à éclabousser leur mère lavant du linge légèrement en amont. D'une voix grondeuse mais affectueuse, la femme tentait tant bien que mal de faire régner un semblant de discipline dans sa marmaille, sachant d'avance que c'était peine perdue. 

Le père des enfants n'était en vue nulle part, ce qui arrangeait bien le monstre. 

Sortant des sous-bois qui l'avaient masqué aux vues de la petite famille jusque-là, La bête se mit à quatre pattes et galopa jusqu'à ses proies. 

La mère n'eut même pas le temps de hurler. 

D'un coup de griffes presque négligent, elle arracha la tête de la femme qui roula au loin. 

Un geyser de sang jaillit de la plaie béante. 

Sortant une trompe improbable de l'orifice dentu qui lui servait de gueule, la créature aspira le fluide carmin jusqu'à dessécher complètement le cadavre.

Le plus jeune des deux enfants cria lorsque l'assassin de sa mère se tourna vers lui. 

Son aîné pris la fuite. 

En vain. 

Utilisant la pointe effilée de sa queue, le monstre transperça le dos de l'enfant avantd'embrocher le cadet. 

Les deux enfants moururent instantanément.

Portant très haut la queue pour que les corps ne traînent pas par terre, la créature ramassa la tête de la femme puis retourna dans la forêt. Son maître serait content. Avec un peu de chance, il serait nourri avant de repartir en chasse pendant la nuit.

Alors qu'elle s'était éloignée depuis plusieurs minutes, un hurlement de douleur et de désespoir absolu atteignit ses oreilles. 

Oui, décidément, le maître serait content…

Au bord de la rivière, Talion venait de découvrir les lieux du carnage. Assis sur les talons, il berçait le corps sans vie de sa femme. Sur ses lèvres, un seul mot eu droit de citer : rétribution.

A l'Ouest, les derniers rayons du soleil moururent.

***************

Sud de Leynav, crépuscule.

Dans la petite grotte que le jeune thaumaturge avait aménagée, une délicieuse odeur de viande rôtie embaumait l'atmosphère. 

Un feulement rauque se fit entendre près de la "porte". Le propriétaire des lieux leva le sort environnemental qui maintenait l'ouverture scellée et invisible de l'extérieur. Un énorme fauve entra, portant le produit de sa chasse et le déposa sur la table, tout fier de lui, puis vint de frotter contre son maître. 

Il lui caressa la tête pour lui prouver sa satisfaction.

"- Et ton frère, tu l'as abandonnée dans les bois ?" Questionna une voix mélodieuse en voyant le fauve repartir en chasse.

Un grondement irrité lui répondit et l'autre prédateur franchit le seuil. 

Boitillant, il déposa au sol une masse de chaînes et de plaques métalliques.

"- Un piège à loup ? Tu as été blessé ?"

Un gémissement plaintif et une patte levée lui apprit que oui.

Choisissant un onguent parmi les nombreux pots qui encombraient les étagères, la plaie fut rapidement enduite du produit curatif et bandée avec de longues lanières de lin blanc. 

Baissant la tête pour parfaire le nœud, une longue mèche de flamme s'échappa du capuchon de la robe et tombât sur la fourrure d'argent du prédateur.

******************

Palanthas, milieu de la nuit.

Raistlin était assis au bureau d'Astinus. Incapable de détourner les yeux des pages qu'il lisait. 

Plusieurs fois dans la nuit, Astinus était venu le voir.

A chaque fois, il avait trouvé le jeune homme plus livide, plus horrifié et atterré de ce qu'il lisait que la fois précédente.

L'Archimage parvint enfin à repousser les livres. 

Le regard vide, les yeux écarquillés et injectés de sang, il se leva et s'approcha de la fenêtre. S'appuyant lourdement contre le montant, il laissa son regard dériver dehors. 

La Tour occupait la plus grande partie du panorama. 

Malgré la noirceur de la nuit, elle était plus sombre encore. 

Abîme de néant au sein de l'obscurité nocturne, dressée vers le ciel comme un phallus obscène, la Tour Noire semblait le narguer. 

Pour la première fois, son "foyer" lui apparu sous son vrai jour, écrin monstrueux protégeant la folie des mages, matrice d'incalculables atrocités commises, vivier d'effroyables erreurs…

Alors que sa vie lui apparaissait enfin dans toute son horreur, la Tour ne lui renvoyait que le reflet de ses propres erreurs, de toutes ses infamies.

Ses jambes refusèrent de la porter plus longtemps. 

Il glissa à terre avec un gémissement de bête blessée.

Effondré, il se recroquevilla, tentant dans un futile effort de retenir les six semaines d'innocence et de bonheur qu'il venait de vivre.

La petite dague d'argent qu'il conservait dans un fourreau de cuirsur son avant-bras tomba au sol avec une résonance cristalline.

***************

Sud de Leynav, milieu de la nuit.

Le mage fit le tri dans les prises que lui avaient rapporté ses Chasseurs. 

Ravi, il y avait là de quoi poursuivre les expériences et intensifier leur fréquence jusqu'à une cadence satisfaisante pour les quatre semaines à venir. 

La Reine serait contente. 

Un seul de Chasseurs avait été blessé et la blessure était des plus bénigne. Quelques soins avaient suffit pour qu'elle retourne en quête.

Avec un rire chaud, il se servit un grand bol de la mixture qui mijotait sur le feu et y fit tremper quelques restes de pain dur. Il allait devoir se rendre en ville pour faire quelques achats. 

Posant son bol sur la table de pierre, il sortit sa Robe d'un coffre à vêtement et la secouant pour en déloger la poussière, il alla l'accrocher à l'extérieur de la grotte. L'air de la nuit serait suffisant pour défroisser l'habit de cérémonie qu'il arborait.

Un grognement s'échappa de l'enclos des Chasseurs. 

Ses bébés avaient faims. 

Rentrant dans la grotte, il saisit un sceau remplit de viande.

****************

Palanthas, Tour de Haute Sorcellerie, Aurore.

Dalamar se réveilla en sursaut, certain que quelque chose n'allait pas. Son sommeil avait été trop lourd pour être naturel. 

Emergeant des couvertures, il s'assit sur le bord du lit et prononça quelques mots à voix basse en direction de la bouteille de vin qu'il gardait sur sa table de nuit. L'alcool brilla d'une lueur verdâtre, malsaine.

Avec un juron, il saisit ses vêtements au vol et s'habilla en courant. 

Gravissant les marches de pierre quatre à quatre, il ouvrit à la volée la porte de Raistlin.

La chambre était vide, le feu de cheminée éteint depuis longtemps. Le lit, vide et froid, n'avait même pas été ouvert.

L'elfe se décomposa.

-Il n'a pas fait ça !? Gémit-il plaintivement.

Copyright Asrial 1999-2000

[La suite][1]

[][2]Sommaire 

[Les fics][3]

[][4]Un petit mot ? 

   [1]: chap106.htm
   [2]: ../../../../sommaire.htm
   [3]: ../../../../fics.htm
   [4]: mailto:sirdall@ifrance.com



	6. Echec et math : 1ère époque

Echec et mat, ma Reine 

Echec et mat, ma Reine !

1ère Epoque : Chapitre 6

Sang

Palanthas, Tour de Haute Sorcellerie, Aurore

Dalamar se secoua.

Relevant le bas de sa robe, il courut aussi vite que ses jambes le lui permettaient. Il tenta bien de se téléporter mais la panique lui ôtait tous ses moyens.

Heureusement, la Bibliothèque n'était guère qu'à quelques encablures de la Tour et il fut rendu alors que l'aurore tintait d'or l'horizon.

Tambourinant à l'huis à s'en écorcher les poings, il faillit presque casser la porte lorsque Bertrem lui ouvrit.

"- Où est-il ?" Hurla-t-il en saisissant l'esthète par le col.

"- Arggh…pepsteldr...touffff !!!"

L'elfe le lâcha.

L'homme tomba à genoux et se massa un instant la gorge.

"- Où-est-Raistlin !" Gronda Dalamar.

"- Sais pas…"

"- Il est dans mon bureau, Maître des Robes Noires. Mais je ne crois pas qu'il faille le déranger."

"- Je veux…Je dois le voir…S'il vous plaît." Supplia-t-il. "S'il lui arrive quelque chose…je ne pourrais jamais me le pardonner. Je dois être près de lui."

L'archiviste l'observa un instant. Son visage sans âge ne révélant rien de sa stupéfaction.

"- Suis-moi."

*****************

Palanthas, Bibliothèque d'Astinus, même heure.

Raistlin vit d'abord l'horizon se tinter d'indigo, puis de pourpre et d'or.

Recroquevillé près de la fenêtre, ses larmes avaient depuis longtemps cessées de couler. 

Si sa détresse ne s'était pas atténuée, son cœur était redevenu aussi sec que ses yeux. 

Il savait ce qu'il lui restait à faire.

Il s'étira un peu, soulageant ses muscles ankylosés, songeant avec tristesse et mépris intimement liés que s'il avait été à la Tour, Dalamar serait resté près de lui…Il pensa à son frère…

"- Curieux comme certains schémas comportementaux se répètent…Mon frère à passé sa jeunesse à me couver, et Dalamar reprends le flambeau à son tour."

Un sourire sans joie passa sur son visage.

Ses pieds raclèrent sur le sol et poussèrent un petit objet métallique qui tinta sur les pierres.

L'archimage ramassa la dague par la lame. 

Le fil parfait de l'arme lui entama profondément la paume. 

Anesthésié par le désespoir, il ne put que compter les gouttes de sang s'écrasant à ses pieds.

Il n'entendit pas un elfe faire scandale à la porte.

Prenant sa décision, il fit descendre la lame sur ses poignets.

D'un mouvement lent, presque langoureux, l'arme s'enfonça dans la chair, tranchant veines et artères.

Il fut heureux de la douleur qui remontait le long de ses bras, le distrayant de celle de son âme fracassée. 

Hypnotisé, il observa la flaque sanglante qui s'étendait près de lui.

Par les deux plaies béantes, sa vie s'échappait en longues giclées carmines.

"- Non, ce n'est pas pareil." Ce reprit-il. "Dalamar me respecte au moins. Il me respecte en tant que mage, et en tant qu'homme."

Ses yeux se fermèrent.

Il sombra dans l'inconscience.

**********************

Palanthas, Bibliothèque d'Astinus

L'elfe poussa violemment l'archiviste contre le mur et couru jusqu'à la porte. 

L'ouvrant à la volée, il resta un instant saisit par le spectacle qui s'offrait à ses yeux.

Appuyé contre le mur, un sourire léger et triste sur les lèvres, les yeux fermés et les joues barbouillées de larmes séchées, les poignets ouvertset une dague d'argent souillée de sang à la main, Raistlin avait voulu en finir.

Avec un gémissement, l'elfe s'agenouilla près de son maître et lui saisit les poignets, tentant tant bien que mal de retenir la vie qui s'écoulait sur le carrelage.

"- Allez chercher de l'aide." Hurla-t-il à l'adresse d'Astinus

L'Archiviste ne bougea pas.

"- Je ne le puis, Robe Noire."

Bertrem se glissa dans la pièce, une boite à la main. Il en sortit une longueur de coton et des bandages de lin.

"- J'ai envoyé un novice au Temple de Paladine."

Dalamar fut surpris. Jamais il n'aurait pensé que l'esthète rougeaud et joufflu pouvait ainsi prendre les choses en main et en quelques instant, des secours de fortune furent organisés. L'hémorragie enrayée par des pansements serrés, l'Archimage fut déplacé vers une couchette apportée sur ordre de Bertrem.

Imperturbable, debout contre le mur, Astinus continuait à noircir les feuillets de son livre. D'un trait de plume, il eut toutefois à biffer une ligne :

"Ce jour, le suicide de Raistlin Majere ne put être empêché, et ce malgré l'intervention de son apprenti Dalamar"

Agenouillé près de son maître, l'elfe hésitait entre la colère et l'inquiétude.

Le jeune novice revint du Temple, une prêtresse de Mishakal sur les talons. L'elfe grinça des dents. 

Il aurait préféré que Crysania vienne elle-même pour préserver secrète la présence de l'humain mais il se fit une raison. Mieux valait le voir enfermé dans la Tour avec la moitié des mages de Krynn réclamant sa tête sous ses fenêtres que bel et bien froid dans une boîte.

Haussant les épaules, il accueillit la vielle femme.

"- Crysania m'a dit que vous aviez besoin de moi. En quoi puis-je vous être utile, gamin."

"- Elle vous à recommandé personnellement ?"

"- Elle m'a dit que je comprendrais en voyant le patient. Maintenant mon petit laisse moi faire mon métier."

Dalamar s'écarta et laissa la guérisseuse s'approcher.

Elle haussa un sourcil sous la surprise et renifla.

"- Raistlin…Raistlin Majere." Elle se retourna vers l'elfe. "Je le croyais mort…"

"- Il le sera dans pas longtemps si vous ne faites rien." Releva ce dernier, acide.

La vieille dame lui jeta un regard noir et saisit les poignets bandés du jeune homme. Fermant les yeux, elle invoquât Mishakal, puis, ôtant les pansements, elle retourna les mains fines, paumes vers le ciel. 

Sur les poignets n'apparaissaient plus que de fines cicatrices blanches.

Dalamar soupira de soulagement.

"- Ca va aller ?"

"- Fais lui boire beaucoup de thé ou de soupe, et qu'il ne se fatigue pas le temps de remplacer le sang qu'il a perdu. Il devrait être physiquement en pleine forme d'ici quinze jours-trois semaines."

"- Merci, prêtresse ?"

"- Siona."

"- Bien, prêtresse Siona, puis-je compter sur vous pour ne rien révéler de sa présence ?"

La vieille dame se redressa.

"- Jeune homme, tu es peut-être un elfe, mais tu souillais encore tes couches que je soignais déjà des malades. Je n'étais peut-être pas prêtresse, mais jamais je n'ai révélé les pathologies ou les identités de mes patients sans leur accord. Je ne vais pas commencer maintenant à cafter. C'est une question d'éthique professionnelle."

L'elfe se racla la gorge, amusé malgré lui de voir la petite femme se dresser sur ses ergots.

"- Que lui est-il arrivé à ce gamin ?"

"- Il a voulu ce suicider."

Siona lui jeta un sourire sardonique

"- Sans blague ! Tu sais pourquoi ?"

"- Oui, je crois."

"- Et tu n'as rien fait pour l'en empêcher ? Quel genre d'ami es-tu donc ?" Gronda la vieille avec colère

Dalamar lui expliqua rapidement la situation.

"- Je vois…Transmets-lui tous mes vœux de prompt rétablissement, et qu'il vienne me voir s'il passe parSeldon, cela me fait toujours plaisir de voir mes patients rétablis."

L'apprenti observa la prêtresse complètement ahuris.

"- Je ne comprends pas… Comment pouvez-vous lui pardonner aussi facilement ? Surtout vous, une guérisseuse…et Crysania qui…je ne comprends pas."

"- Il est dans la nature des femmes que de pardonner lorsque le repentir est sincère." Sourit-elle. "Et tu lui as pardonné, toi aussi…"

"- C'est mon maître !"

"- Oui, c'est ce que je vois." Acquiesça Siona, de façon sibylline.

L'elfe lui jeta un coup d'œil vide de compréhension.

"- Ramène le à la Tour." Coupa Astinus. "J'ai besoin de mon bureau."

Dalamar lui jeta un regard haineux.

"- Je ne pouvais rien faire, tu le sais." Se désola l'homme. "Même si cela ne m'enchante guère."

L'elfe souleva son maître dans ses bras, et, visualisant sa chambre, s'y téléporta. Allongeant l'archimage sur les couvertures, il repris sa veille près de lui.

"- C'est ma faute…." Se maugréa-t-il.

*******************

Sud de Leynav, Canyon des Vents, Aube du même jour.

S'étirant comme un chat, le jeune thaumaturge secoua sa longue crinière qui étincela sous le soleil auroral comme de la lave en fusion. S'habillant, il sortit récupérer sa robe. Le vent nocturne l'avait repassée, et une bonne odeur de frais et de rosée s'en dégageait.

Lorsqu'il se fut préparé, il jeta un dernier coup d'œil sur ses Chasseurs, endormis au fond de la grotte, épuisés après la longue nuit de carnages qu'ils venaient de s'offrir.

Chargeant un grand sac de peau rempli de plantes, il se mit en route pour Leynav.

*******************

Sud de Leynav, Canyon des Vents, Aube du même jour.

De l 'autre côté du Canyon, un autre porteur de robe préparait sa journée. Un énorme chaudron fut installé devant l'entrée de la caverne et un feu ronflant allumé dessous. De l'eau de source fut mise à bouillir et une grande table de bois brut sortie tant bien que mal de l'habitation. Des bocaux remplis de substances diverses et variées furent disposées dessus et un énorme grimoire, presque aussi grand que son propriétaire prit place près de la marmite. Retroussant ses manches, il se mit au travail.

Derrière lui, sous les frondaisons du bosquet tout proche, un fauve de la taille d'un poney bailla et posa sa tête sur le dos de son confrère. Avant de fermer ses yeux verts, il émis un feulement de satisfaction.

*******************

Palanthas, Tour de Haute Sorcellerie, Dans la soirée.

Raistlin ouvrit les yeux, un peu perdu et déboussolé d'être à nouveau dans la chambre de l'elfe. Un instant il pensa que tout cela n'avait été qu'un mauvais rêve. Baissant les yeux sur ses mains, il vit nettement les cicatrices courant sur ses poignets. Avec un coup au cœur, il ne put qu'admettre la réalité de ses actes. Un froid qu'il connaissait bien l'envahit, engourdissant toute douleur.

Dalamar ne se rendit pas tout de suite compte du réveil de son maître.

Enfin, il posa son livre et vint s'asseoir sur le bord du lit.

"- Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas laissé faire ?" Questionna fraîchement l'humain.

L'elfe tiqua.

"- Ce n'était pas la bonne solution, Raist."

L'archimage se renferma un peu plus sur lui-même.

"- Je te demanderais de faire preuve d'un peu plus de retenu vis à vis de moi, apprenti."

Dalamar en resta comme deux ronds de flanc.

"- Shalafi…" Commença-t-il, suppliant.

"- Si tu veux rester étudier ici, tu le peux. Mais tu devras te débrouiller pour ne pas être dans mes pattes." Trancha une voix glaciale.

Dalamar était atterré. En quelques secondes, les barrières qu'il avait crut abattues pour de bon avaient refait surface, plus dures et impénétrables que jamais.

Un instant, il resta incapable de la moindre réaction réfléchie, les paroles de son ami l'ayant blessé plus profondément qu'il aurait put le croire possible.

Sa main partie toute seule.

Une gifle monumentale alla s'écraser sur le visage de l'humain et manqua le jeter à bas du lit.

"- JE NE TE PERMETS PAS !" Hurla-t-il. "Crois-tu que tu vas arranger les choses en te refermant comme une huître ? Je ne t'ai pas soigné et surveillé pendant six semaine pour te regarder te détruire à nouveau sans rien dire. Oui, tu as fait des erreurs, mais qui n'en a pas fait ? Même ton frère s'est laissé aveuglé par amour pour toi. Certes, tu as commis des actes impies.Mais penses-tu vraiment que Paladine lui-même t'aurait aidé s'il ne croyait pas à une chance de rédemption ? " L'elfe lui saisit les mains et effleura les cicatrices des pouces. "En t'ouvrant les veines tu t'es purgés de beaucoup plus que de sang frais…Tu as changé… Tu nous l'as prouvé par cet acte. Ton séjour dans les abysses, cette perte de mémoire. Tu n'es plus le même homme. Tu as VRAIMENT changé, au-delà de tout ce que l'on pouvait espérer ou imaginer. Le monstre cruel et sans cœur est mort sous les coups de la Reine. Prouve-nous que nous avons eu raison de te faire confiance. Prouve le à Caramon, à Crysania, à Astinus même…et à moi."

Dalamar se rendit compte que sa démonstration avait fait long feu.

Il changea de tactique.

"- Bon sang, Raistlin, j'ai besoin de toi maintenant…"

"- Tu as besoin de moi ?" Releva ce dernier d'une voix incrédule.

"- Je n'ai pas tant d'amis que j'accepte facilement de les perdre." Aboya-t-il acide.

"- Ami ?" Questionna encore l'humain d'une toute petite voix.

"- Je t'en prie, ouvre les yeux. Que nous portions la robe noire ne signifie pas forcement que nous devons être des âmes solitaires, froides, insensibles et cruelles, ni que ne devons utiliser nos pouvoirs pour détruire tout ce qui bouge. C'est juste un brin d'égocentrisme en trop qui nous différencie des robes blanches, bien plus que tout le reste. Faire passer son Art avant tout le reste d'accord, mais il y a des prix qu'il n'est pas nécessaire de payer, et qui ne t'ont déjà été que trop réclamés…"

L'Archimage l'observa, les yeux soudain très brillants, puis baissa la tête.

"- Ca fait si mal…et quand j'ai lu ces livres…"

"- Tu as le temps de reconstruire une nouvelle vie. Tu es encore tout jeune après tout. Surtout pour un mage."

"- Tu me vois en robe blanche ?" Grinça-t-il

"- Pas vraiment, cela ne t'irait pas au teint. Mais avant de vouloir prendre la place de la Reine, ton désir premier était d'aider les autres. Tu l'as prouvé à de nombreuses reprises. Lors des dernières épidémies de peste, il n'y a pas eu beaucoup de mages pour aider les malades, pourtant tu as été de ceux là…"

L'humain soupira.

"- Tu as peut-être raison…Alors tu veux vraiment m'offrir ton amitié ?"

"- Tu l'as déjà."

L'humain sourit timidement et posa une main sur la poitrine de l'elfe. Une douce chaleur se propagea sur sa peau.

"- Je crois que je vais dormir encore un peu." L'informa-t-il avant de replonger dans le sommeil.

Dalamar fut pris d'un horrible doute en voyant le sourire satisfait qui jouait sur les lèvres de son maître. 

Ouvrant sa robe, il ne put retenir un glapissement de surprise. A la place des cinq plaies sanguinolentes, cinq cicatrices violettes s'estompaient déjà. Quelques instants plus tard, il ne restait plus que d'infimes traces blanches, indécelables pour quiconque n'aurait pas su quoi chercher.

L'elfe sourit.

"- Merci mon ami. Je te revaudrais ça."

"- Entre amis, il n'y a pas de dettes." Le coupa une voix endormie.

Copyright Asrial 1999-2000

[La suite][1]

[][2]Sommaire 

[Les fics][3]

[][4]Un petit mot ? 

   [1]: chap107.htm
   [2]: ../../../../sommaire.htm
   [3]: ../../../../fics.htm
   [4]: mailto:sirdall@ifrance.com



	7. Echec et math : 1ère époque

Echec et mat, ma Reine 

Echec et mat, ma Reine !

1ère Epoque : Chapitre 7

Conseils de guerre

Leynav, début de l'été, salle du conseil, dans la soirée

Talion entra dans la salle du conseil, une masse de chair encore fumante sur l'épaule. Il la jeta sur le sol devant la table derrière laquelle trônaient les notables du village.

"- "Voilà" ce qui ravage la région. Ces choses grouillent de plus en plus nombreuses. Elles en oublient toute prudence. J'ai tué celle-là cette nuit, alors qu'elle s'en prenait aux chèvres de Tamasin. Cette chose n'est pas naturelle, aucun dieu n'aurait eu la folie de créer une horreur pareille. "

Le bourgmestre et ses administrés s'approchèrent prudemment de la carcasse de la bête. Grande comme un poney, il lui manquait toute la moitié droite du corps. La tête était celle d'un chien, mais le mufle était celui d'un cochon. Une longue trompe partant du fond de la gorge pendouillait sur le torse couvert d'une fourrure argentée. Les hanches étaient celles d'un lézard verdâtre et les pattes de derrières étaient des jambes humaines. Les pattes avant rappelaient celles d'un gorille et une longue queue écailleuse bougeait encore convulsivement sur le sol. Le dard acéré qui la terminait dégouttait d'un venin noir et acide. Le tout émettait une odeur pestilentielle.

Le jeune mage qui assistait ce soir à la réunion accusa durement le coup à la vue de la bête.

"- Magnifique n'est-ce pas ?" Ironisa l'ancien fermier. "Cette bête est conçue pour tuer. Je n'avais jamais vu ça. Cette chose à tuée ma famille, j'ai bien reconnu ses empreintes." Gronda Talion.

Un silence de mort plana sur l'assistance 

"- Ca ne peut plus durer. La nuit est devenue aussi dangereuse que Sanxion sous la coupe des draconiens. Il y a de plus en plus de mort. Hier s'était Dovell et sa famille, il y a deux jours les troupeaux de Maxin ont été massacrés… !" Explosa le ferronnier

"- Tout ça c'est la faute de cette fille, là, la robe noire. Les meurtres ont commencé peu après son arrivé." Commenta le forgeron.

"- Il faut ce débarrasser d'elle." Gronda le premier

"- La brûler." Cria un homme.

"- Réduire ses créations en charpie."

"- La crucifier serait plus efficace." Grinça la sage-femme.

Une voix douce s'éleva au milieu des cris.

"- Allons, mes amis. Cette femme est une magicienne de talent. Elle vous transformerait en navet avant que vous ayez eut le temps de dire ouf ! De plus si elle n'est pas totalement innocente des troubles qui se produisent, je ne la crois pas coupable des meurtres et des enlèvements." Expliqua Valoran

"- Ha oui ? Et vous pouvez peut-être nous expliquer sur quoi vous vous basez, robe blanche, nous aimerions bien savoir. Qui nous dit que vous ne la protégez pas par pur corporatisme ? Les mages ne sont pas tellement appréciés en général et nous en avons deux à moins d'une demi-journée de marche. Pour un village de moins de deux cents âmes, ça fait beaucoup, non ?" Siffla un homme.

"- Je sais que votre famille a fait partie des premières victimes, Talion, mais ne mettez pas ma parole en doute. Comment vous expliquer…Tous les mages émettent une "vibration" qui claironne leur présence ou l'utilisation d'un sort auprès de leurs confrères aussi sûrement que s'ils allumaient un fanal dans la nuit. Elle ne permet pas de dégager l'identité du mage, mais on peut en déduire quelques indices et la signature magique n'est pas celle d'une femme… Sauf erreur bien sur…"

"- Vous devez faire quelque chose."Gémit le bourgmestre. "Nous sommes impuissants devant de telles forces occultes…"

"- Je ne suis qu'un apprenti." S'excusa Valoran. "Toutefois, il serait peut-être plus sage de faire intervenir un mage de plus haut rang, il sera certainement capable de découvrir le fin mot de cette histoire…Je partirais dès demain pour la Tour de Wayreth et demanderait l'aide du Conclave. La situation est suffisamment sérieuse pour que les vieux croûtons qui nous guident interviennent et…"

"- Tu ne bouges pas d'ici, le mage." Coupa Talion

"- Mais…"

"- Nous enverrons quatre hommes vers cette foutue forêt. Toi tu restes ici et tu te débrouilles comme tu veux pour protéger le village. Tu as des pouvoirs utilise-les !"

Un grondement d'approbation s'éleva parmi les villageois.

"- Vous ne comprenez pas, aucun non-mage ne pourra mettre les pieds à Wayreth, la Tour est protégée par un puissant sort…"

"- Et bien débrouilles-toi pour fournir un talisman, une amulette, n'importe quoi, mais tu resteras ici."

Valoran parus sur le point de protester mais il se fendit d'un sourire un peu idiot et accepta la motion.

"- Je ne connais pas grand chose au gouvernement d'un village, mais si ma présence permet de calmer les esprits, ce sera avec plaisir que je ferais de mon mieux pour accomplir la tache que vous me confiez."

Il eut un sourire étrange.

"- Oui, je fais de mon mieux pour obéir aux ordres…toujours…" Ajouta-t-il à voix basse.

Les villageois désignèrent rapidement leurs envoyés. Le morose Talion fut introduit chef de la mission à l'unanimité et il fut décidé qu'il serait accompagné des fils de trois autres fermiers. Les quatre hommes mirent à profit le reste de la nuit pour fourbir leurs armes pendant que les villageois leur préparaient nourritures et montures.

Valoran regagna son antre pour y concevoir un charme capable de les guider jusqu'à la Tour.

***********************

Leynav, début de l'été, salle du conseil, le lendemain matin

"- Voilà mes enfants. Faites votre devoir. Tout le village compte sur vous. Ramenez-nous un mage capable de venir à bout de ces créatures."

Valoran s'approcha comme les hommes se mettaient en selle et leurs tendit plusieurs objets.

"- Ceci, est une pierre de focalisation. Elle permettra d'annoncer votre présence lorsque vous approcherez de Wayreth. Gardez là simplement dans votre poche. Ce petit objet est un sort de garde. Ainsi vous n'aurez pas à monter la garde le soir. Il s'en chargera." Expliqua le mage en désignant le bout de bois bizarrement torturé que Talion observait avec suspicion. "Enfin, n'oubliez pas d'emporter les restes de la créature avec vous. Vous en aurez probablement besoin pour convaincre le Conclave. Dites à Maître Dunbar que vous venez de ma part. C'est le chef des robes blanches. Il devrait vous prêter une oreille plus attentive que Justarius ou Dalamar. Et il ne perdra pas une occasion de mettre des bâtons dans les roues de ce dernier."

Talion riva un instant son regard dans celui du mage et n'y lut qu'une désespérante envie de faire plaisir et d'aider les autres. Même un prêtre de Paladine serait dégoutté par tant de gentillesse et de naïveté. Toutefois, quelque chose au fond de lui, l'instinct du chasseur peut-être, ne put s'empêcher de le mettre mal à l'aise.

Remerciant le jeune homme d'un hochement de tête, il fit volter sa monture, fit un signe à ses trois camarades et éperonna sa monture. Avec de la chance, ils atteindraient la Tour d'ici une semaine, dix jours au plus.

Lançant un dernier regard derrière lui, il pria silencieusement pour que l'étrange malaise qui le tenaillait ne fut rien d'autre que son imagination.

Alors qu'ils passaient la porte du village, le sourire un peu ahuri du mage se modifia, reflétant une détermination absolue. Un éclair adamantin passa sur ses prunelles.

*******************

Forêt de Wayreth, deux semaines plus tard.

Talion se traîna temps bien que mal le long du sentier. Cela faisait maintenant plus de six heures qu'il l'empruntait et aucune Tour n'était en vue. Elle semblait se détourner de lui et par un quelconque sortilège, il finissait toujours par regagner son point d'entrée dans la forêt. Avec un cri de rage, il se laissa tomber par terre.

"- Foutus mages, vous voulez ma mort. Restez donc à vous terrez dans votre cocon. Les gens meurent à cause de vous et vous vous en foutez. Trois adolescents ont péris pour avoir votre aide. Allez donc pourrir dans les abysses et que Takhisis vous dévore le cœur."

"- Ne dit pas des choses pareilles jeune homme comme on dit, tu pourrais obtenir ce que tu souhaites. Viens avec moi veux-tu, nous verrons ce que nous pouvons faire."

"- Et vous êtes qui ?"

"- Par-salian, mon garçon. Je suis à la retraite maintenant, mais je fut le Chef du Conclave jusqu'à récemment."

"- On m'a dit de m'adresser à Dunbar…

-Nous y allons de ce pas. Ramasse ton sac et allons-y."

Talion récupéra le sac qu'il traînait de plus en plus difficilement et suivit le fragile vieillard. La Tour se profila rapidement et il se rendit compte qu'il marchait moins vers elle qu'elle ne s'avançait vers lui.

Avec un frémissement, il commença à se rendre compte de l'endroit où il était tombé. Une kyrielle d'hommes et de femmes, vêtus de neige, d'ébène ou de pourpre se déplaçaient rapidement dans les jardins couverts de plantations hétéroclites.

Dans la Tour, c'était encore pire et le fermier en eut le vertige. 

Sa colère fondit rapidement, remplacée par la peur. 

Des mages noirs discutaient philosophie avec des robes blanches, des sorciers rouges marchaient lentement dans les couloirs, le nez dans leur grimoire, se cognant aux colonnes de marbres qui soutenaient l'immense galerie en servant des "excusez-moi madame" aux pylônes imperturbables sans pour autant lever le nez de leur livre. 

Parfois, l'un d'entre eux s'arrêtait, et avec un petit cri de satisfaction courait dans la direction d'où il venait, ravi d'avoir découvert une notion qu'il était le seul à percevoir.

Plus encore que la défunte Académie d' Istar, la Tour de Wayreth n'avait d'autre fonction que d'offrir un calme lieu d'études pour les mages de Krynn. Ici, les dissensions entre les Robes, les religions ou les partis politiques n'avaient pas droit de citer. L'étude, la collecte d'information, la recherche et l'échange d'idée étaient les seuls véritables maîtres. 

Talion s'arrêta devant le spectacle étonnant que lui offrait la salle d'étude de la Tour. Il sentit ses jambes vaciller sous lui. La situation parut trop surréaliste pour son cerveau de bouseux campagnard et refusa de faire davantage d'effort. Les deux dernières semaines ne l'avaient déjà que trop mis à mal physiquement et psychologiquement. Il choisit de faire la grève du zèle. 

Sans un bruit, Talion s'écroula sur le sol et dans l'inconscience.

************************

Le fermier ouvrit difficilement les yeux, l'unique flamme d'une bougie lui brûlant si cruellement la rétine qu'il referma les yeux et gémit.

Un froissement d'étoffe se fit entendre.

"- Vous revoilà parmi nous, Messire ?"

"- Talion, je m'appelle Talion, et je ne suis le sire de personne." Sa voix était amère.

"- Vous êtes à la Tour de Wayreth. Je pense que vous vous rendez compte qu'il est exceptionnel qu'un "civil" puisse mettre les pieds ici. Si ce n'était Par-salian, Nous vous aurions jeté dehors après vous avoir soigné."

"- Et qu'est ce qui vous en a empêché ? "

"- Le contenue du sac que vous aviez avec vous et qu'il a fallu découper pour vous faire lâcher." L'informa une seconde voix.

Talion baissa un regard surprit sur sa main gauche. Il tenait encore, si serré qu'il s'en était ouvert la paume, un morceau de la toile de son sac.

"- Nous supposons que le contenu de ce sac est la cause de votre présence ici." Expliqua le premier homme en s'approchant du cercle restreint de lumière.

"- Vous êtes Dunbar ?"

"- C'est exact. Par Salian nous a informé que c'était moi que vous vouliez voir."

"- Valoran m'a conseillé de m'adresser à vous. Que vous seriez plus réceptif que Justarius et Dalamar, et que vous ne dédaigneriez pas embêter ce dernier. Quoi que cela puisse vouloir dire."

Un ricanement s'échappa de la gorge du deuxième homme qui avait parlé.

"- C'est sympathique, c'était bien la peine de m'envoyer chercher en urgence, vraiment." Lança un troisième homme visiblement outré.

"- Je suis navré Dalamar. Valoran a toujours été un peu…naïf et éthéré. Il n'a guère de tact." Sourit Dunbar.

"- Un peu idiot sur les bords serait le terme exact mon ami. C'est à ce demander comment il a pu passer l'Epreuve." Repris Justarius

Dalamar grommela quelque chose sur les parents, la possible descendance de Valoran et ses performances au lit avant de reprendre une contenance plus digne de son rang.

Il s'avança à son tour dans la lumière.

Talion hoqueta de surprise en reconnaissant un elfe.

"- Bien, maintenant que les présentations sont plus ou moins effectuées, vous voudrez bien éclairer notre lanterne. Cette créature est visiblement d'origine magique, où l'avez vous trouvée ?"

"- Je l'ai tuée, prêt de mon village. Leynav. C'est un petit village, mais tout le monde se connaît. Tout ce passait très bien jusqu'à il y a 3 mois environ. Nous avions déjà Valoran qui c'était installé près du village, dans le canyon des vents il y a deux ans, mais une sorcière s'y est installée à son tour. Son arrivée a coïncidé avec les premières attaques de ces bêtes. Elles sont de plus en plus nombreuses et s'attaquent à tous, hommes ou animaux. Nous n'osons plus sortir de chez nous la nuit, de peur de nous faire dévorer. Même le jour ce n'est pas sûr. Ma famille a été exterminée en quelques instants, au crépuscule, il y a deux mois. Nous étions quatre pour venir ici. Ajouta-t-il, mais mes camarades se sont fait tuer par les sœurs de cette bestiole. Le charme de garde que nous avait fournit Valoran n'a pas suffit… Je ne vis plus que pour voir ces créatures détruites jusqu'à la dernière. Finit-il d'une voix dure.

"- Je vois…Qui est cette femme. A vos paroles je pense qu'elle est des robes noires ?"

L'homme hocha la tête

"- Personne ne la connaît. C'est à peine si on l'entr'aperçoit de temps en temps. Elle s'est installée à la pointe Ouest du canyon. Personne ne va là-bas. C'est bourré de gnolls et bestioles du même acabit."

"- Peux-tu toutefois la décrire ?"

Talion réfléchis un instant.

"- Très grande, avec de très longs cheveux rouges, elle à aussi un vocabulaire très épicé…"

"- Pyra !" s'exclama Justarius

"- Quoi ?"

"- C'est Pyra. Son vrai nom est Dévadoris, elle est originaire de l'Est de l'Ergoth, enfin d'après ce qu'elle dit. Je ne vois qu'elle répondant à cette description. Et elle a passé l'Epreuve il y a moins de six mois. Elle l'a d'ailleurs réussi de manière assez brillante, je dois l'avouer. Elle est un peu dingue, complètement allumée…

"- Ca doit être les cheveux." Souffla Dalamar à l'oreille de Dunbar qui lui renvoya un regard glacé.

"- …Et vraiment dangereuse." Finit le Maître du Conclave, imperturbable. "Je vais lui envoyer quelques personnes à même de lui faire revoir sa position sur les golems…"

"- Excusez-moi…"

Les trois mages se tournèrent vers le fermier.

"- Valoran à dit un truc du genre " la signature magique n'est pas féminine…""

Ils froncèrent les sourcils.

Pendant que chacun réfléchissait, une idée germa dans le petit cerveau retors de l'elfe. Depuis près de trois semaines il était obligé de déployer des trésors d'imagination pour empêcher Raistlin de sortir de la Tour. C'était l'occasion rêvée de lui faire prendre l'air, d'avoir un peu de vacances et d'aider l'Archimage à revenir sur "le droit chemin".

"- Je crois que je vais m'y coller…"

Justarius et Dunbar sentirent leur mâchoire s'affaisser de plusieurs crans.

"- Tu plaisantes ?"

"- Non, ca me fera des vac… travailler un peu sur le terrain." Se repris le maître des robes noires en coulant un regard au fermier. "Et puis comme ça certains mages que je ne nommerais par ne pourront pas prétendre que je me fiche de tout ce qui ce passe à l'extérieur des Tours. Je serais chez vous dans une dizaine de jours au pire." Conclut-il en se tournant vers Talion.

Les deux autres mages protestèrent bien un peu, mais ils admirent vite que si Pyra était responsable, en temps de son supérieur direct, les paroles de Dalamar aurait plus de poids que celles d'un quelconque mage de campagne.

Talion remercia chaleureusement les mages.

Dunbar lui fit une dernière fleur en le teléportant directement chez lui.

Dalamar fit de même vers la Tour de Palanthas avec une seule idée en tête.

-Bon, comment vais-je présenter les choses à Raistlin…

Copyright Asrial 1999-2000

[La suite][1]

[][2]Sommaire 

[Les fics][3]

[][4]Un petit mot ? 

   [1]: chap108.htm
   [2]: ../../../../sommaire.htm
   [3]: ../../../../fics.htm
   [4]: mailto:sirdall@ifrance.com



	8. Echec et math : 1ère époque

Echec et mat, ma Reine 

Echec et mat, ma Reine !

1ère Epoque : Chapitre 8

Pyra et Valoran

Ouest du Canyon des vents, sud de Leynav, même jour, dans la matinée.

Pyra rattacha les mèches de flammes qui lui tombaient dans les yeux, étira sa grande carcasse et souleva le lourd seau de bois qu'elle avait placé à côté d'elle. Depuis deux semaines la chasse devenait difficile et elle n'avait d'autre choix pour préparer ses réserves de l'hiver que de mettre la main à la pâte. Une des truites qu'elle avait prises en dernier s'agita désespérément mais ne put rejoindre son élément naturel. 

Un feulement sur sa droite apprit à la jeune femme que ses chasseurs étaient de retour. 

Elle fit la moue devant le faible nombre de prises et haussa les épaules. Allons, il faudrait bien qu'elle s'en contente. 

Avec une agilité née de l'habitude, elle quitta le poissonneux ruisseau et sauta de pierre en pierre vers la berge. Reposant son seau, elle enfila sa robe de velours noir et reboucla son ceinturon par-dessus. Elle le tourna légèrement pour que l'épée qu'elle avait au coté reprenne sa place naturelle. 

Elle sourit, s'amusant à imaginer les crises d'apoplexie que certains débris sensés dirigé le Conclave ne manqueraient pas d'avoir s'il savait qu'elle portait l'épée. Ce faisant, elle bravait l'un des plus importants interdit de la condition de mage. 

"- Comme si j'avais eu le choix ?" Grimaça-t-elle.

_"- Il n'est pas juste de dire cela."_ Protesta une voix dans sa tête. _"Tu étais bien contente de me trouver quand ces brigands t'ont attaquée ! "_

Pyra grinça des dents. 

Si l'épée n'était qu'un vulgaire morceau de métal qui ne lui apportait aucun avantage qu'il soit magique ou guerrier durant un combat, l'âme d'un fin bretteur y avait été enfermée bien des siècles plus tôt.

Lorsqu'elle était tombée sur l'épée, alors couverte de rouille au milieu de ruines, elle avait désespérément besoin d'une arme. C'était sa première rencontre avec des voleurs organisés, et elle n'avait pas franchement brillé pendant la lutte. Pour dire les choses simplement, elle avait pris ses jambes à son cou lorsqu'elle s'était vue encerclé par une douzaine de types patibulaires et armés jusqu'au dents. Quand l'étau des brigands s'était refermé sur elle, elle avait si bien paniqué qu'elle s'était retrouvée incapable d'utiliser sa magie. En se cachant dans les ruines de ce qui était probablement une armurerie, elle était tombée sur le vieux bout de métal rouillé. N'ayant d'autres solutions, elle l'avait saisie - à l'envers - c'est ce moment que Koran avait choisit pour se faire connaître. Avec une froide ironie, il lui avait fait remarquer qu'elle aurait peut-être besoin d'un plan pour savoir dans quel sens tenir l'arme. Pyra avait finalement saisi l'épée par la garde et sur les indications très visuelles que lui mettait directement en tête Koran, elle avait pu sauver sa peau. Elle avait perdu toutes ses affaires, mais les canailles de forets n'étaient heureusement pas très malignes et ne prirent que son cheval, sa bourse et les rares objets précieux qu'elle avait avec elle, laissant son plus grand trésor, ses grimoires. 

Ronchonnant, elle avait récupéré ce qui pouvait l'être et avait emporté l'épée avec elle, oubliant momentanément que c'était elle qui lui avait parlé.

Quelques jours plus tard, Koran s'était de nouveau manifesté pour faire connaissance avec sa nouvelle propriétaire.

Pyra en était un peu resté comme deux ronds de flancs lorsque la voix s'empara à nouveau de son esprit, mais comme elle n'était, après tout, pas magicienne pour rien, elle avait rapidement admis l'existence de l'individu prisonnier dans la lame. 

Elle avait bien proposé à Koran de le sortir de là, mais il avait refusé, arguant du fait qu'il était très bien où il était, qu'il s'amusait bien trop pour vouloir abandonner sa place mais que si elle trouvait de quoi lui refaire une jeunesse se serait sympathique, merci !

Après deux semaines de cette cohabitation un peu particulière, Pyra lui avait annoncé qu'elle ne pouvait le garder et l'avait vendu à un armurier de passage. 

Koran n'avait pas, mais alors pas du tout apprécié être largué comme une vieille haridelle sur le bord du chemin et s'était vengé en lui collant une bonne migraine. Après trois jours de ce traitement, Pyra était revenue la tête enfarinée et avait exigé de récupérer sa lame. Devant la probable colère d'une robe noire visiblement de mauvais poil, le marchand la lui avait rendu en échange de l'argent versé. 

Dès qu'elle fut de nouveau en possession de l'arme, le mal de tête cessa et elle lui expliqua en termes choisit ce qu'elle pensait de ce genre de coercition. En réponse, Koran lui demanda d'arrêter de râler et lui proposa plutôt d'apprendre à manier l'épée.

Pyra accepta à la troisième rencontre avec des bandits de grands chemins. Ses journées furent ainsi dédiées, le matin à l'étude et au voyage, l'après-midi au combat à pied.

Avec étonnement, elle découvris qu'elle était douée. Maintenant, dix ans après sa rencontre avec Koran, elle était capable de tenir tête à plus ou moins n'importe qui l'épée à la main. Avec le temps, elle avait même appris à utiliser son meilleur atout en plus de sa lame, ses sorts, au combat.

Elle souleva à nouveau son seau et se mit en route vers sa maison. Une heure plus tard environ, elle entrait dans la petite caverne aménagée par ses soins qui lui servait d'habitation, de labo et de bureau, à elle et à ses deux familiers.

Sharn, le loup gris argent fut le premier à rentrer de la chasse. Grand d'environ quatre pieds et demi, il pesait près de trois cents livres et était pourtant d'une douceur à toute épreuve. Plus tête froide que sa maîtresse, il était arrivé dans la vie de Pyra en même temps qu'Ekalaka. D'un ou deux pouces plus petite, la panthère avait également répondu au sort de familier qu'elle avait lancé un peu avant son dix-huitième anniversaire. Pensant attirer à elle un chat ou une chouette comme la majorité des mages, elle s'était retrouvée propriétaire d'un loup géant et d'une panthère des neiges affublée de l'horrible handicap d'être noire. Ce qui lui était d'un ennui certain pour chasser sur les pentes des montagnes du sud. Elle en fut un peu atterrée au départ, mais se rendit vite compte que le froid sens pratique de Sharn et l'humour grinçant d'Ekalaka était des plus agréables. Koran aussi avait été des plus satisfait de voir la petite troupe s'agrandir.

Egon était arrivé plus tard. Il ne s'agissait en fait que d'un corbeau, vilain comme un pou, qui s'était brisé une aile. Lorsque ses os se furent ressoudé correctement et qu'il put repartir, il décida simplement de rester avec Pyra. Comme Egon n'était qu'un animal "comme les autres", Pyra ne pouvait converser directement par l'esprit avec lui, mais il était suffisement intelligent pour comprendre ce qu'on lui voulait et se faire comprendre des ces collègues à deux et quatre pattes.

A tout un chacun, Pyra racontait volontiers qu'elle avait passé son apprentissage chez un vieux robe rouge près de Bloten et que, lorsqu'elle eut seize ans, le vieux monsieur estima qu'il était temps pour elle de faire ses griffes dans le vaste monde. Dix ans plus tard, elle passait l'Epreuve avec succès et le vieillard considéra comme un peu décevant qu'elle choisisse la robe noire. 

Mais bien sûr, ce n'était que ce qu'elle voulait bien raconter.

Et Pyra avait des petites idées derrière la tête. La robe noire lui était indispensablepour qu'on veuille bien lui foutre la paix et, depuis un an, elle profanait régulièrement des tombes pour pouvoir ouvrir, étudier et comprendre toute la machinerie interne de ses clients, parfois décédés depuis des mois. Ce n'était pas un boulot très sympathique, mais elle avait réussi à se constituer un magnifique recueil d'anatomie comparée pour les différentes races et avait décidé de se poser dans un trou perdu pour passer à des choses plus sérieuses.

Egon se posa sur l'un des arbustes qui poussaient à l'entrée de la grotteavec force bruissement d'ailes. Il avait appris aux dépends des plumes de sa queue, qu'il est toujours dangereux de surprendre un mage, surtout spécialisé dans les sorts de feu…

Pyra ouvrit l'un de ses plus récents grimoires, et prenant une plume, voulu écrire quelques lignes. Son encrier se révélant plus vide que l'esprit d'un nain des ravins, elle émit quelques propos colorés en renfilant sa robe. Faisant un signe à ses camarades de jeux, elle se mit en quête de baies de Nigerion.

********************

Est du Canyon des Vents, sud de Leynav, même heure.

Valoran se réveilla en sursaut. Il dormait souvent tard le matin. Une peur obscure l'empêchant de dormir, il ne fermait les yeux qu'épuisé.

Une épaisse langue râpeuse passa sur sa main et il calma rapidement les battements désordonnés de son cœur.

Le Molosse s'assit sur son derrière et pencha la tête.

_"- Encore un cauchemar ?"_

"- Comme toujours, Amiel…Où sont Salys et Eutanos ?"

_"- Ils chassent_." Répondis le familier avec ce curieux battement d'oreille qui était sa façon de hausser les épaules.

Eutanos, Salys et Amiel, trois Molosses de Guerre avaient rejoint Valoran comme Sharn et Ekalaka s'étaient liés à Pyra. Les deux mâles mesuraient près de quatre pieds au garrot et étaient aussi noir qu'Amiel, nettement plus petite, était blanche. Leurs yeux à tous trois étaient de pur rubis mais reflétaient chez la femelle une sagesse acquise par le temps qui était absente chez ses cadets.

Amiel se releva et boitilla jusqu'à l'entrée de la grotte. Humant l'air, elle rabattit les oreilles de contrariété. 

_"- Un orage…Pas de chasse pour cette nuit. Ils ne voudront jamais sortir."_

"- Ce n'est pas grave. Il vaut mieux mettre la pédale douce quelques temps. Les réserves sont pleines et nous ne manquerons de rien avant longtemps."

La femelle renifla.

_"- Si tu le dis…"_

"- Si quelqu'un voulait bien me faire confiance pour une fois." Grommela le mage.

Le Molosse s'approcha et fourra sa truffe humide dans la main de son maître.

_"- Pour moi tu ne seras jamais qu'un bébé."_ Rappela Amiel.

"- Et quel âge tu as au fait ?"

_"- Quand tu as une idée tu ne l'as pas ailleurs, hein ?"_ Releva la femelle, acide. _"Beaucoup plus vieille que Salys et Eutanos réunis si tu veux tout savoir."_

"- Ca explique tout, c'est précis !"

_"- Ca ne se fait pas de demander son âge à une dame."_ Contra le molosse avec l'air d'en avoir deux.

L'humain ricana.

_"- Et les deux pattes qui vivent dans les antres de bois. Ils ont prévu quelque chose pour toi ?"_

Valoran lui jeta un regard vide.

_"- Tu as été mis bas il y a trente ans, non ?"_

"- Ils ont d'autres soucis en ce moment." Rappela le mage.

_"- Les meurtres…"_

"- Hé ! …Au fait, quatre hommes ont été envoyés à Wayreth. Mais je doute qu'ils y parviennent, et plus encore qu'ils obtiennent quelques choses des débris qui tiennent les rênes."

Salys et Eutanos Choisirent cet instant pour rentrer, couverts de boue et de feuilles. Avec l'affection et l'humour très particulier propre à la race canine, les deux Molosses vinrent joyeusement faire des mamours à leur maître.

Stoïque, Valoran attendit que ses familiers aient fini de se débarbouiller sur lui puis attrapa quelques vêtements propres du bout des doigts. Ses trois amis, très content d'eux, sur les talons, il pris la direction de la rivière.

Pour la plus grande satisfaction du jeune mage lorsqu'il s'était installé, une petite rivière coulait non loin de sa caverne et il ne mit que quelques minutes pour en rallier la berge, ses chasseurs et familiers courant autours de lui.

D'un signe, il leur fit signe de s'éloigner et se déshabilla. 

Jetant ses vêtements souillés dans la profonde petite anse où il avait ses habitudes, il remarqua le nombre inusité de truite qui se prélassaient à l'ombre des saules. Il ne fut pas le seul et Eutanos bondi dans l'eau, le trempant de la tête aux pieds.

Avec une bordée d'injures à faire rougir Morgon lui-même, il étala les vêtements propres maintenants dégoulinantsur des pierres et se glissa dans l'eau réchauffée par le soleil.

Jouant comme un gosse avec son ami à quatre pattes, il détendit un peu ses muscles noués puis nettoya les robes boueuses dont il s'était débarrassé. 

Le soleil commençait à être assez haut lorsque son estomac se rappela à son bon souvenir.

Valoran sortit de la rivière avec regret, de l'eau courant sur les nombreuses cicatrices qui couvraient son corps mince.

"- Elles sont toujours très visibles." Constata Salys.

"- Elles le seront toujours." Répondit le mage en haussant les épaules.

**"- Il est dommage que nous n'ayons pas été là lorsque ton maître te les a infligées."** Continua Eutanos

Valoran détourna la tête et se rhabilla très vite. 

Un frisson lui laboura l'échine. 

Ses cicatrices lui avaient été infligées près de vingt ans plutôt pas son premier maître et il n'aimait guère qu'on les lui remette en mémoire. 

Mage des robes blanches, l'homme n'en était pas moins un brin sadique et il ne perdait pas une occasion de frapper durement ses élèves.

Lorsqu'il était mort dans son sommeil, une enquête avait exceptionnellement été effectuée et les deux autres apprentis, alors âgés de quinze et dix-sept ans, inculpés d'homicide. Toutefois, rien n'ayant pu étayer la thèse du meurtre, les deux adolescents avaient été disculpés et placés chez d'autres mages. Agés de dix ans à la mort de son bourreau, Valoran n'avait pas été inquiété et avait été confié à Dunbar. 

C'était chez lui qu'il avait fini son apprentissage. 

L'enfant craintif avait d'abord laissé la place à un adolescent introverti, puis à un jeune homme timide.

Lorsqu'il s'était lié avec ses trois Molosses de Guerre, Dunbar avait d'abord été intrigué puis un peu inquiet, mais en réfléchissant il avait finit par voir la justification de leur présence. Trop doux pour se défendre par lui-même, les Molosses s'occuperaient de sa protection et lui donneraient l'affection exclusive propre aux canidés.

Finalement, le chef des robes blanches en avait été enchanté.

Pour son vingt-sixième anniversaire, Valoran avait été convié à l'Epreuve. 

Devant la dépendance qu'il entretenait avec ses familiers, ses derniers avaient été autorisés à l'assister. 

A eux quatre, ils ne s'en étaient pas trop mal tirés et le mage n'eut à déplorer qu'une grosse brûlure à la cuisse.

Le jeune homme fit signe aux Molosses et s'en retourna vers sa caverne. 

Il y déposa ses affaires et décida d'aller déjeuner à l'auberge du village. 

Recommandant aux chasseurs de se tenir tranquilles pendant son absence, il s'éloigna à pas vif, amusé de voir les trois molosses marquer leur réprobation à son escapade solitaire en se faisant les griffes sur les rochers entourants la grotte. 

Le bruit lui agaçait désagréablement les dents, mais il voulait sa petite tranquillité.

Flânant le long du petit chemin qui le guidait vers Leynav, il eut la surprise de voir une grande silhouette noire sortir d'un fourré, un panier à la main et injuriant une épée rustique d'un vilain acier terne.

"- Bon dieu Koran ! Tu peux pas arrêter de papoter cinq minutes ? Tu es plus bavard qu'une pie à la retraite ! Si tu continue, tu vas finir ta carrière au fond d'un puits."

La jeune femme releva les yeux. 

En apercevant Valoran, elle brandit l'épée comme si elle savait s'en servir et un frémissement rougeoyant, prémisse d'une boule de feu, naquit instantanément dans sa main droite. 

Elle parla d'une voix sèche lorsqu'éclatèrent des grondements menaçants derrière le jeune homme.

"- Sharn, Eka. Un peu de tenue !"

"- Ma sœur." Salua Valoran.

"- 'lut." Répondit Pyra en rengainant son arme. "Alors c'est toi le robe blanche du coin ? Ravie de faire ta connaissance."

Valoran eut du mal à détourner le regard des courbes harmonieuses de sa collègue.

"- N'est-il pas dangereux pour vous de vous promener seule dans ces bois ?" S'enquit l'homme poliment.

Pyra lui lança un long regard sardonique et les deux familiers vinrent la flanquer de part et d'autre.

"- Je ne crois pas, vraiment."

"- Vous savez sûrement que des créatures rodent depuis quelques semaines ?"

"- Je sais, j'en ai tué deux ou trois."

"- Qu'en avez-vous fait ? Questionna-t-il, une lueur indéfinissable dans le regard."

"- Je les ai autopsiés. C'est du bon boulot. Je ne sais pas qui les a créés, mais c'est vraiment très bien fait. Je les ai gardés en stase pour pouvoir les étudier plus à fond plus tard. C'est du travail de pro ! Y a bien les connections nerveuses qui ont été un peu salopées, mais bon…"

Valoran ne broncha pas mais un tic nerveux agita sa paupière gauche.

"- Vos commentaires sont un peu déplacés ! Ces créatures ont tué beaucoup de villageois et …"

"- Ce n'est pas mon problème. Je ne suis dans le coin que pour avoir la paix."

Le jeune homme soupira.

"- Vous avez beau être une robe noire, le sort de vos semblables ne peuvent pas vous laisser totalement indifférents !" Plaida-t-il

Pyra haussa les épaules.

"- J'ai du boulot." Coupa-t-elle brutalement en le plantant là.

"- Nous nous reverrons, ma sœur. Cette histoire ne peut être résolue sans votre aide…"

Elle se fondit rapidement dans le sous-bois. Un dernier éclat d'acier trahis sa présence s'éloignant.

"- Oui ma sœur. Tu m'aideras à résoudre cette histoire avec ou sans ta coopération complète…"

****************

Loin dans les abysses, la Reine Noire s'assit devant un échiquier et déplaça deux figurines. Un fou noir et la reineblanche furent placés en vis à vis. Le roi blanc était protégé par un cavalier, la reine noire restait libre de ses mouvements.

"- Les pions sont en place, la partie peut commencer. Le prochain mouvement est le tient mon cher." Prévint-elle son invisible adversaire.

****************

On se pencha sur un miroir de clair-vision et on soupira de soulagement mêlé d'irritation.

"- Ha ! Tout de même ! C'est pas trop tôt !

Copyright Asrial 1999-2000

[La suite][1]

[][2]Sommaire 

[Les fics][3]

[][4]Un petit mot ? 

   [1]: chap109.htm
   [2]: ../../../../sommaire.htm
   [3]: ../../../../fics.htm
   [4]: mailto:sirdall@ifrance.com



	9. Echec et math : 1ère époque

Echec et mat, ma Reine 

Echec et mat, ma Reine !

1ère Epoque : Chapitre 9

Solace

Palanthas, Tour de Haute Sorcellerie, fin d'après-midi.

Dalamar se téléporta dans la bibliothèque de sa Tour.

Avec un juron, il se vautra par terre à l'arrivée et une pile de livres plus haute qu'une armoire, s'effondra sur lui.

Emergeant de dessous le tas de grimoires, il fut un peu déconcerté de voir les rayonnages vides. Les livres étaient tous entassés en piles instables qui ne tenaient que parce les Gardiens volaient de l'une à l'autre pour les retenir. La plupart des âmes en peine étaient, chose exceptionnelle, visibles et au bord de la dépression nerveuse, si tant est que des mort-vivants puisse souffrir de cette affection.

Perché sur la haute échelle permettant d'atteindre les dernières étagères, Raistlin maniait le plumeau avec application. Les fenêtres étaient ouvertes et le doux soleil de ce début d'été entrait à plein.

"- Nan mais keskesékse bordel ?" S'emporta l'elfe

"- Je m'ennuie. Les grimoires, je les connais en longs, en large et en travers, si je vois encore une fois le jeu d'échec, je sens que je vais le faire bouffer à quelqu'un, et comme tu refuse catégoriquement que je sorte de cette foutue Tour, je ne peux même pas aller me promener…" S'emporta l'archimage avec une moue adorable.

Dalamar sourit intérieurement. Raistlin s'était bien remis de sa "dépression" et depuis plusieurs semaines, il lui semblait qu'il essayait de rattraper ce qu'il n'avait pas eu avant, une jeunesse.

Avec un petit rire, l'elfe fit signe à son maître de descendre de son perchoir.

"- Et bien j'ai de bonnes nouvelles pour toi. On part demain pour un petit village appelé Leynav. Il semble qu'un mage fasse des siennes là-bas."

"- Et depuis quand le Conclave se soucie-t-il du commun des mortels ?"

"- Depuis que les exactions du mage responsable sont vraiment dangereuses !"

Raistlin se raidit instantanément.

"- Explique-toi."

L'elfe ouvrit le sac qu'il avait ramené.

"- Quelqu'un c'est amusé à créer "ça". Les cadavres s'empilent, la population est au bord de la crise de nerf et ils ont envoyé un émissaire demander l'aide du Conclave. Devant les dégâts, j'ai décidé d'y aller. Il semble que le responsable soit une jeune robe noire, mais ce n'est pas certain."

Raistlin avait repris tout son sérieux. S'il s'amusait souvent à ce comporter de façon puérile avec Dalamar, les situations de crise, il connaissait.

"- Quelles preuves étayent l'implication d'une robe noire ?"

"- Les meurtres ont commencé juste après son arrivée, les habitants l'ont vu se balader dans le cimetière à la nuit tombé et d'après le robe blanche qui est sur le terrain elle est très douée."

"- Moui…Que les meurtres aient commencé avec son arrivé n'est peut-être qu'une façon de l'impliquer. Qu'elle farfouille dans les cimetières n'est pas à son crédit, mais il m'est arrivé de faire de même, ça ne veux pas dire grand chose. 

Devant l'air éberlué de son apprenti il s'expliqua. 

"- Je faisais des expériences qui nécessitaient de la matière spinale. Un mort de braille pas et il n'est pas compliqué de se débarrasser du client lorsqu'on a fini."

"- Je vois…" Acquiesça l'elfe, un peu vert.

"- Petite nature ! Donc tout est contre cette fille…."

"- Non, Valoran, le gars à nous qui est là-bas, n'a pas reconnu la "signature" d'une femme."

"- Ce n'est pas très significatif, c'est facile à détourner. Bon et bien va faire tes sacs, nous partons demain matin. Ou plutôt non, je fais les valises, toi tu vas nous acheter des chevaux. Au sud de la ville dans la petite écurie de maître Farol, ses montures sont de bonnes qualités et il ne demande pas trop cher. Achète aussi des aliments compactés pour les bêtes ainsi que du fromage, de la viande séchée et du pain pour nous."

"- Tu prends les choses en main ?" 

Raistlin releva les yeux du contenu du sac et rougit un peu.

"- Allons apprenti, au boulot ! Obéit un peu à ton maître pour changer !"

"- Oui, Ô Shalafi." Se moqua Dalamar en faisant tinter sa bourse. 

Il revint sur ses pas.

"- Heu, Shalafi, loin de moi l'idée de faire preuve d'outrecuidance, mais si tu pouvais remettre un peu d'ordre dans tout ton foutoir…."

Une botte lancée depuis le milieu de la pièce s'écrasa sur la porte qu'il refermait avec un dernier petit rire.

********************

Palanthas, Près de la Porte Nord, le lendemain matin

Raistlin mit le pied à l'étrier, mais après deux essais infructueux, il se décida à rallonger un peu l'étrivière avant de grimper en selle.

"- Je n'avais pas idée d'à quel point j'étais si peu en forme." Gémit-il en se hissant laborieusement sur le dos de sa jument. 

Hilare, Dalamar le regardait peiner à régler ses pédales pendant que Farol finissait de harnacher le cheval de bat qu'ils allaient emmener.

"- Dites mouai mon bon mait'e. Pourquouai qu'vous y allez pas comme ca." Demanda le maquignon en claquant des doigts.

"- Nous avons besoin de vacance et d'air frais."

"- Oh…" Il tendit la longe à Dalamar. "Ben t'nez, v'là Fifi, elle est feignante mais 'dorable. La p'tite Dora est gentille aussi, v'ot gars aura pas ed problèm' avec. "

"- Merci Farol, voilà votre argent."

"- Allez'musez vous ben !" Conclut le vieil homme comme les deux mages s'éloignaient du paddock vers la porte de Palanthas.

****************

Sud de Palanthas, fin de l'après-midi

Raistlin s'étira lourdement.

"- Il serait peut-être temps de trouver une auberge tu ne crois pas ? La nuit va bientôt tomber."

"- Fatigué ?"

"- Moi ? Non, qu'est-ce qui te permet de dire ça ? "

L'elfe ricana.

"- Je commence à te connaître. Tu préférerais crever plutôt que d'admettre que tu tiens à peine en selle."

"- Tenir, ça va." Le contra le cadet des deux. "Mais descendre, je sens que ca va être une autre paire de manches…"

"- Heu…dis-moi. A ce rythme, on devrait atteindre Solace d'ici deux jours. Veux-tu que nous y fassions un tour…"

Raistlin pâlit visiblement.

"- Ce ne serait pas…une bonne idée. Je doute que Caramon accepte de me pardonner et s'il le fait, il va vouloir recommencer à me coller. Je ne supporterai ni l'un ni l'autre."

"- Pourtant moi aussi je me suis mis à te "coller"." Releva l'elfe. 

"- C'est pas pareil, quand je t'envoie chier, tu ne te mets pas à bouder avec un air de teckel nain battu et opprimé. Et tu n'as jamais hésité à me renvoyer mes conneries à la figure, de manière parfois assez palpable d'ailleurs." Murmura Raistlin en ce frottant la joue.

"- Mais tu aimerais le revoir quand même…"

"- Bien sur !"

"- Et bien, il n'est pas obligé de te voir, lui."

Raistlin releva la tête, et sourit un peu confus.

"- Certaines fois je ne suis vraiment pas malin, hein ?"

"- Qui donc pourrait penser une telle chose ?" Répondit Dalamar comme s'il suçait un bonbon. "Voilà un village. Il y a probablement une auberge."

"- Allons-y avant que je ne me fossilise sur cette foutue selle."

Les deux hommes poussèrent un peu leurs montures et descendirent la petite colline qui surplombait le village. 

Avec satisfaction, ils mirent pieds à terre, confièrent leurs chevaux à l'écurie et entrèrent dans la taverne. 

Un silence de mort se fit à leur entrée. 

Prudemment, Raistlin avait rabattu son capuchon sur son visage et rentré ses mains dans ses manches. Au contraire, Dalamar aimait jouer de la crainte qu'engendrait la vision d'un elfe en robe noire.

L'aubergiste s'approcha d'eux.

"- Messires, que peut une humble auberge comme la mienne pour vous ?"

"- Un bon dîner et une chambre pour la nuit." Demanda Dalamar en tendant une pièce d'acier au tenancier

L'homme s'en saisit avidement

"- Installez-vous messeigneurs. Je vais vous faire préparer une chambre. Peut-être souhaiteriez vous dîner au calme ?"

Raistlin fit non de la tête à la question muette de son apprenti.

"- Non, cela va faire un bon moment que nous n'avons pas quitter notre Tour et nous avons besoin de distractions."

L'aubergiste accusa le coup mais s'inclina un peu plus avant que de les guider vers une petite table, tout au fond de la salle, près de l'escalier qui conduisait aux chambres.

"- Voilà, si vous voulez bien patienter un peu, je vais vous servir aussi vite que possible. Le repas n'est pas d'une qualité exceptionnelle, mais c'est copieux." S'excusa-t-il.

"- Ce sera parfait." Le remercia Raistlin

L'aubergiste tressaillit un peu en entendant une voix masculine sortir de dessous le capuchon. Allez savoir pourquoi, il était persuadé qu'il s'agissait d'une femme. Son effacement, probablement.

Le repas fut en effet de qualité moyenne mais copieux et Raistlin, selon sa nouvelle bonne habitude, s'empiffra littéralement sous le regard amusé de son apprenti et celui, totalement hébété, des clients réguliers de l'auberge.

Enfin, une des petites serveuses eut le courage de s'avancer vers les deux hommes.

"- Excusez-moi." Demanda-t-elle en servant un sixième bol de ragoûtl'archimage. "Votre ami mange toujours autant ?"

"- Noooon." La rassura Dalamar. "Mais il n'a rien mangé pendant un certain temps, alors maintenant il se rattrape."

"- Huuu ?"

"- Un truc de mage…pour accroître les pouvoirs." Répondit Raistlin avec un sourire méchant

La jeune femme détala prestement.

"- Cabotin." Le gourmanda Dalamar.

"- Hé !"

Les deux hommes allèrent ce coucher. 

La petite chambre était aussi fruste que le dîner mais serait parfaite. 

En quelques minutes, les deux hommes étaient sous les couvertures et dormaient profondément.

**************

Le lendemain matin, auberge.

"- Mais pourquoi suis-je encore en vie !" Gémit Raistlin en traînant laborieusement ses courbatures.

Dalamar lui lança un regard moqueur.

"- T'inquiètes, deux heures en selle et ça ira mieux."

"- Si tu voulais m'achever, y avait plus simple…"

"- Allons. Soyons sérieux cinq minutes. Comme je me suis réveillé avant toi, j'ai préparé ça." Expliqua l'elfe en montrant un parchemin. "Un sort de délocalisation qui…"

"- Je croyais qu'on passait par Solace ?"

"- Exact, c'est pour ça que c'est un sort de délocalisation et pas de téléportation. Nous serons à Solace pour midi, et à Leynav dans la soirée. Vu ton état, je ne veux pas t'imposer plus d'effort que nécessaire. Je ne pensais pas que tu étais si peu en forme, sinon, nous nous serions délocalisés depuis Palanthas."

L'archimage acquiesça de la tête et un sourire rêveur naquit sur ses lèvres.

"- Oui ?" Questionna l'apprenti

"- Rien, je pensais juste qu'il est parfois très agréable de se reposer sur quelqu'un de confiance."

L'elfe ne dit rien mais lui retourna un regard un peu humide.

"- Le déjeuner arrive." Conclut-il finalement.

*********************

Solace, milieu de la journée.

Raistlin descendit de son cheval et attacha les rênes à une branche. Dalamar l'imita avant que de le suivre.

L'archimage marmonna quelques mots et les deux hommes disparurent aux yeux du quidam moyen.

"- Sort d'invisibilité ?" Questionna Dalamar

Raistlin hocha la tête et s'éloigna à grands pas vers l'auberge.

Gagnant la porte de derrière, ils attendirent qu'un serveur ouvre la porte et se glissèrent à l'intérieur.

La cuisine était le siège d'un frénétique chaos gastronomique. Une petite femme rousse avec deux enfants en bas âge dans les pattes dirigeait la préparation des mets avec une virtuosité née de l'habitude. Des serveuses entraient et sortaient par la porte menant à la salle, emportant patates épicées et chopes de bières aux clients affamés.

Raistlin soupira.

"- Tika m'a l'air en forme."

"- On dirait. Je me demande où est ton frère…"

"- Par-là." Indiqua le mage d'undoigt invisible pour tout autre que lui ou son apprenti.

"- ???"

"- Je sens sa présence." Expliqua-t-il.

Les deux hommes quittèrent la cuisine et se continuèrent dans la partie privée de l'auberge. Des pleurs de bébé leur parvinrent et ils remontèrent les cris jusqu'à leur source.

Penché sur un berceau qui avait visiblement connu des jours meilleurs, Caramon tentait de calmer le nourrisson qui exprimait son désaccord d'avec son père à grand renfort de hurlements vigoureux.

Raistlin se raidit et Dalamar lui passa un bras autour des épaules.

"- Ca va aller ?" Chuchota-t-il

"- Non, mais c'est pas grave…"

L'Archimage s'approcha sans bruit de son jumeau et se pencha lui aussi vers le bébé.

Le nourrisson se calma instantanément et se mit à babiller en tendant ses petites mains vers lui. 

Etonné, Raist ne bougea pas.

"- Bon, tu t'es enfin calmé. Soupira Caramon avec lassitude. Je vais peut-être pouvoir m'occuper un peu de tes frères."

L'homme s'étira et quitta la pièce.

"- Il te voit ?"

"- Il _nous_ voit." Corrigea l'humain en prenant l'enfant dans ses bras.

"- Palin…"

"- Quoi ? "

"- C'est Palin. Le fils cadet de ton frangin. Il doit avoir un puissant potentiel magique pour nous voir."

"- Il est adorable." Sourit l'archimage, complètement sous le charme des gazouillements du petit.

Dalamar retint un rire.

"- Je n'aurais jamais cru que tu pourrais avoir une once de fibre paternelle."

Raistlin releva la tête.

"- Peut-être."

Il s'assit dans la chaise à bascule et berça l'enfant. Palin finit par bailler, puis ferma les yeux et s'endormit, confortablement installé contre la poitrine de son oncle dans l'attitude du plus parfait abandon.

"- Passe-le-moi." Demanda Dalamar.

Le cadet des deux mages hésita un instant puis confia le bébé endormi à son ami.

"- Soutiens-lui la tête."

L'elfe reçut le petit fardeau et cru un instant que ses jambes allaient céder sous son poids.

"- Reprends-le." Demanda-t-il mal à l'aise.

"- Quoi ? Tu as peur d'un nouveau-né ?"

"- Je vais le casser." Expliqua l'elfe.

L'archimage eut toutes les peines du monde à ne pas rugir de rire et ne put s'empêcher de lancer un regard amusé à son apprenti en reposant l'enfant dans son berceau.

"- Partons." Ordonna-t-il brusquement. "Avant que je ne vole ce petit." Expliqua-t-il devant le regard étonné de son aîné.

Les deux hommes se faufilèrent à l'extérieur de l'auberge et retournèrent près des chevaux. Raistlin leva le sort et s'assit sur une pierre.

"- Tu es sûr que ca va aller."

"- Mais oui, mais oui…" S'impatienta Raist.

Les deux mages restèrent un moment immobiles et silencieux. L'archimage plongé dans ses pensées, et l'apprenti respectueux du silence de son maître.

Lorsque l'humain eut repris son calme, ils remontèrent en selle et quittèrent Solace.

Copyright Asrial 1999-2000

[La suite][1]

[][2]Sommaire 

[Les fics][3]

[][4]Un petit mot ? 

   [1]: chap110.htm
   [2]: ../../../../sommaire.htm
   [3]: ../../../../fics.htm
   [4]: mailto:sirdall@ifrance.com



	10. Echec et math : 1ère époque

Echec et mat, ma Reine 

Echec et mat, ma Reine !

1ère Epoque : Chapitre 10

Attaque

Région de Leynav, fin de l'après-midi.

Raistlin soupira bruyamment.

"- Il faudra surveiller le petit…"

"- Hein ? De quoi tu parles ?" Sursauta l'elfe.

"- De Palin, idiot ! Avec un don comme le sien, j'ai pas envie de le voir finir comme ma mère (1) . Et Caramon voudra probablement l'empêcher d'étudier la magie…"

"- C'est plus que probable, en effet. Mais qui te dit que ton neveu voudra devenir magicien ?"

Dalamar avait lancé la seconde partie de délocalisation et les deux hommes n'étaient plus qu'a quelques kilomètres de Leynav.

"- Qu'est ce qui t'a poussé à braver la loi et à quitter le Sylvanesti ?"

Dalamar ouvrit la bouche et la referma sans émettre un son.

"- Je vois ce que tu veux dire… Je n'y avais pas pensé."

"- S'il ne domine pas son don, c'est son don qui le dominera…et il finira par en mourir."

Un bruissement de feuilles se fit entendre sur leur gauche mais les deux hommes n'y firent pas attention.

Le Chasseur venait de repérer de nouvelles proies. 

Il y avait bientôt une semaine qu'il n'avait pas tué et le besoin se faisait de plus en plus fort.

Il suivit un peu les deux hommes le long du chemin de terre battue qui menait au village jusqu'à ce qu'il soit sûr que ses proies se dirigeait bien là-bas et qu'elles ne s'égayeraient pas dans la nature dès qu'il aurait le dos tourné, puis couru ventre à terre prévenir son Seigneur.

L'un des familiers leva la tête au passage de la créature horriblement contrefaite mais ne fit rien pour l'arrêter.

Le Chasseur se glissa dans la caverne.

"- Groumph!"

"- Qu'y a-t-il ?"

La créature expliqua sa découverte dans le langage laid et sans nuance, le seul que sa gorge mutilé puisse articuler, que ses frères et lui avaient appris.

"- Des voyageurs en robes ? Quelle couleur ?"

La bête effleura la robe du mage.

"- Noire…Que viennent-ils faire dans le coin ? Rassemble la Meute." Fut ordonné au Chasseur. Tuez-les et rapportez-moi leurs cadavres.

Le Chasseur gronda de satisfaction et se rua dans les profondeurs de la caverne, réveillant ses frères et les préparant pour le festin.

La Meute se mit en chasse.

Aussi silencieux que la mort, les créatures affamées étaient prêtes à tout.

"- J'ai adoré ta réaction fasse au bébé, Dalamar. On aurait dit que tu avais peur qu'il te saute à la figure." Taquinait gentiment Raistlin.

"- Moque-toi, moque-toi…Ta réaction à toi était un poil débilitante j'ai trouvé. A baver littéralement devant ce mouflet, lui faire des mamours et des areuh ! areuh ! dans l'oreille… Ridicule !" S'esclaffa l'elfe.

Raistlin rougit

"- Ca va hein ! J'ai toujours adoré les bébés, ils sont tellement affectueux."

"- C'est nouveau !"

"Quoi ? Que les bébés sont affectueux ?"

"- Non, que tu aimes les lardons."

"- Ca a toujours été le cas. Râla l'humain."

"- Mouai, du moment que c'est pas les tiens…"

Raistlin lui lança un regard étrange et un sourire moitié sardonique, moitié rêveur passa fugitivement sur ses traits.

Les chevaux s'agitèrent un peu. 

"- Que ce passe-t-il ?" 

"- Elles ont peut-être senti un loup."Envisagea l'elfe.

La jument de Raistlin se cabra à moitié tandis que celle de Dalamar roulait des yeux effarés. La tête très rejetée en arrière, la jument de bat hennit de peur.

Soudain, les bêtes se calmèrent.

Encore tremblantes sur leurs jambes (2) les pouliches piaffèrent nerveusement.

"- Là, là, ma belle. Un ours qui est passé sous le vent peut-être ?" Risqua Raistlin en flattant l'encolure de Dora.

"- On ferait mieux de ne pas s'attarder plus longtemps que nécessaire dans cette forêt… Je sais pas pourquoi, mais je ne suis pas tranquille."

L'archimage acquiesça et claqua de la langue. La jument avança docilement, un léger tremblement du garrot et l'agitation erratique de ses oreilles trahissants seuls son inquiétude.

Sans que rien ne l'ait prévenu, Dora se cabra et hurla. 

Le hennissement fut si strident et terrifié qu'il liquéfia des intestins de Dalamar.

Raistlin atterri lourdement dans la poussière.

Une énorme créature difforme avait sauté à la carotide de la jument et l'égorgea sans que l'un des deux hommes puisse faire un geste.

La jument gisait sur le sol, remuant encore faiblement. L'une des bêtes s'arrêta le temps de laper le sang dégoulinant de la plaie. Le cheval de bat tira comme une brute sur sa longe et jeta l'elfe à terre.

Dalamar n'était pas encore relevé qu'une boule de feu s'écrasa sur le monstre qui s'apprêtait à lui régler son compte.

Les deux hommes se collèrent dos à dos.

Autour d'eux, une vingtaine de monstres les encerclait. Deux d'entre eux dévoraient las carcasses des chevaux pendant qu'un autre, le plus gros, mâchouillait l'une des pattes de son frère carbonisé.

"- C'est quoi ces trucs ?" S'enquit l'humain en pesant prudemment sur sa jambe droite.

"- Les bestiaux que nous sommes sensés nettoyer. Ta jambe ca va ?"

"- J'ai du me fouler la cheville en tombant, mais ca ira. Bon sang, je m'appelle pas Léon…"

"- Hein ?"

"- T'occupes. Je crois que nous serions bien inspirer de n'utiliser que des sorts court et dévastateurs. Le Codex des pyromages, tu le connais ? "

"- Sur le bout des doigts."

"- Alors utilise plutôt ça. Je sens une résistance à la magie assez forte pour bousiller des sorts plus stables. Et n'oublie pas ta dague. Ca peut être utile."

"- Téléportation ?"

"- Pas sans point de référence en tête."

L'elfe étouffa un juron.

"- On est mal barré. Ils attendent quoi ?"

"- Que tu t'énerves et que tu perdes tes moyens !" Répondit sèchement l'Archimage. "Allez apprenti. Ce n'est pas plus terrible que l'Epreuve. "

La voix de Raistlin avait claqué comme un fouet, calmant Dalamar et lui rendant une bonne partie de son calme.

Sur un geste imperceptible du Chasseur, la Meute se rua sur eux. 

Les sorts éclatèrent de toute part et les créatures tombèrent comme des mouches.

Dalamar en tua une à bout portant et le cadavre calciné lui tomba dessus. Le temps qu'il s'extirpe de sous la masse de chairs informes, Raistlin avait été entraîné loin de lui par la massa hurlante. Une griffe lui avait labouré le flanc et la cuisse, mais il continuait à lancer sort sur sort. 

L'archimage serrait les dents. Il espérait que Dalamar n'avait rien et fut soulagé en le voyant se relever. Tout à son inquiétude pour son ami, il ne vit pas le Chasseur se jeter sur lui par derrière. 

Des crocs aiguisés comme des lames de rasoir s'enfoncèrent dans son épaule. 

La douleur lui brouilla l'esprit. 

Dans un éclair de lucidité, il lança un sort de protection, pendant que Dalamar entamait un sort de transformation de la matière, espérant créer un vide significatif autour de son maître. L'elfe ne put finir son sort, à moitié assommé en pleine incantation par un autre prédateur. Avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience, il eut le temps de voir son sort incomplet percuter celui de Raistlin. 

La réalité vacilla autour de l'archimage. 

L'explosion lumineuse qui suivit le projeta dans les ténèbres.

La mort lui sembla inéluctable.

Il ne vit pas les monstres fuir.

*******************

Leynav, auberge, quelques heures plus tard.

Dalamar ouvrit les yeux avec difficulté. 

Sa tête lui faisait un mal de chien et quand il voulut tâter son crâne, il rencontra la texture rêche d'un bandage. 

Il gémit lorsque son dos protesta à un essai de redressement.

"- Dalamar, c'est bien ça ?"

L'elfe hocha la tête, attentif à ne pas augmenter la douleur qui lui vrillait le cerveau.

"- Que s'est-il passé ?"

"- Vous avez été attaqués par ces monstres. Vous et votre amie en avez tué une bonne quinzaine avant d'être assommés. Nous sommes arrivés juste à temps pour faire fuir les dernières, Valoran et moi. Puis nous vous avons transportés ici, à l'auberge de Leynav."

"- Mon ami ?" S'exclama Dalamar en faisant mine de se lever.

"- …Va très bien, ne vous inquiétez pas. Notre guérisseuse s'occupe d'elle. Elle ne souffrait que de quelques coupures et contusions. Lorsque l'hémorragie à été stoppé, elle est sortie de tout danger."

L'elfe se rallongea, la cervelle encore un peu brumeuse.

"' Et dire que c'est nous qui étions sensés vous aider." Commença-t-il à voix basse.

"- Vous savez maintenant quel est le problème de première main."

"- Oui, je vois…C'est mon maître qui va être content de pouvoir ce défouler."

"- Votre maître ?"

"- L'ami avec lequel je suis venu."

"- Oh ! Je comprends mieux votre inquiétide. C'est vraiment une bien belle femme…"

L'elfe mit une seconde à analyser et à assimiler ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

"- Vous avez dit quoi ?"

"- Que votre amie est une bien belle femme…Je ne voulais pas lui manquer de respect…" Commença-t-il à s'excuser en voyant l'elfe blêmir. "Qu'y a-t-il ?"

Dalamar était maintenant livide, un horrible pressentiment lui étreignait le cœur.

"- Il fait que je le vois."

"- Vous n'êtes pas en état !"

"- Je dois le voir, maintenant !"

Valoran entra dans la petite chambre.

Talion, debout, les mains sur les épaules de l'elfe, tentait désespérément de lui faire entendre raison et de l'apaiser

"- Que ce passe-t-il ?"

"- Il veut aller voir son amie."

"- Il n'est pas en état de quitter ce lit pour l'instant."

"- Dis-le-lui, toi. Il t'écoutera peut-être."

Valoran se rapprocha du lit et pris le visage de l'elfe entre ses mains avec douceur.

"- Maître Dalamar ? Calmez-vous s'il vous plaît. Votre amie va très bien. Elle est tirée d'affaire. Détendez-vous. Ne me forcez pas à vous endormir…"

"- Mais lâchez-moi !" Glapit l'elfe.

Le jeune thaumaturge secoua la tête et fouilla dans l'une de ses poches. Il en sortit une petite fiole de verre et en versa quelques gouttes dans un verre de vin. Avec l'aide de Talion , il parvint à faire ingurgiter la mixture au sorcier.

Les mouvements de l'elfe se firent graduellement plus lents et plus mous. 

En quelques minutes, le somnifère avait fait son travail et il dormait profondément.

"- Il s'inquiète vraiment pour elle !" Constata Valoran. "Je ne pensais pas qu'un mage noir pouvait ce soucier de qui que ce soit. Je lui ai donné suffisement de produit pour assommer un dragon et il a pourtant mis un moment avant de se calmer…"

"- C'est probablement sa compagne."

"- Possible." Grinça le mage blanc, une infime lueur de jalousie dans le regard.

********************

Auberge de Leynav, milieu de la nuit.

Raistlin somnolait. 

Ses blessures avaient été pensées, il était au chaud et une présence rassurante qu'il crut reconnaître lui caressa l'épaule.

Avec un grognement irrité, il l'engueula.

"- Dalamar, laisse moi dormir !"

Valoran retira sa main. 

Avec colère, il quitta la pièce.

Notes de l'auteur:

(1)la mère de Raistlin est morte à cause d'un don très puissant mais sauvage qui l'a totalement dominé la laissant incapable de s'occuper d'elle ou de ses enfants. Elle est finalement morte d'épuisement vers les 15 ans des jumeaux.

(2)Pour les ignares, les chevaux, comme les autres équidés, sont des "animaux nobles" , ont ne parle ni de pattes, ni de gueule, mais de jambe et de bouche. C'est la tradition.

Copyright Asrial 1999-2000

[La suite][1]

[][2]Sommaire 

[Les fics][3]

[][4]Un petit mot ? 

   [1]: chap111.htm
   [2]: ../../../../sommaire.htm
   [3]: ../../../../fics.htm
   [4]: mailto:sirdall@ifrance.com



	11. Echec et math : 1ère époque

Echec et mat, ma Reine 

Les notes (1), (2)…. Renvoient à la fin du texte. Il est d'ailleurs recommandé d'aller tout de suite maintenant voir la note (1), ca vous aidera…

Echec et mat, ma Reine !

1ère Epoque : Chapitre 11

Oups !

Auberge de Leynav, aurore, 8 jours plus tard.

Dalamar se réveilla en sursaut.

Le somnifère qu'on lui avait fait boire lui avait laissé un mauvais goût dans la bouche et il chercha quelque chose pour se rincer le gosier.

Avisant une bouteille sur la table au milieu de la chambre, il se leva et se traîna, encore à moitié endormi, vers le flacon. Il le déboucha précautionneusement et en renifla le contenu.

"- Du jus de Glador, pas étonnant que j'aie dormi comme une masse. Comme s'ils avaient eut une raison de me droguer de cette façon…"

Il se figea. 

Une crainte terrible lui étreignit le cœur.

Secouant la tête dans une futile tentative de dénégation, il sauta dans ses vêtements et se rua dans le couloir où il dénicha vite une jeune servante.

La jeune fille glapit de surprise en l'apercevant.

"- Mon ami ? Où est-il ?"

"- Dans la chambre au fond du couloir." Bafouilla l'adolescente avant de s'enfuir.

Dalamar s'approcha de la chambre et frappa doucement. Comme personne ne lui répondait, il se décida à entrer.

Allongé sous un fin drap de lin, Raistlin dormait profondément.

Son épaule avait été soignée, et à la vue du degré de cicatrisation de la morsure, Dalamar en déduisit qu'il avait dut dormir pendant au moins une semaine.

L'elfe s'approcha de son maître etle détailla. L'humain était couché sur le flanc, recroquevillé en position fœtale. Dalamar se résolut à soulever un peu le drap, espérant de tout cœur infirmer ses craintes.

Avec un petit rire nerveux proche de l'hystérie, il reposa délicatement le drap sur la poitrine généreuse qui s'était révélée dessous et s'assit sur la première chaise qui lui tombât sous la main.

"- Je suis pas dans la merde ! Comment est-ce que je vais lui expliquer ça ! ?" 

********************

Raistlin (1) ouvrit les yeux.

Une présence familière était près de lui et il (1) soupira de soulagement en reconnaissant Dalamar.

Sortant la main de sous ses draps, il effleura le genou de l'elfe.

Dalamar sursauta violemment et il eut un peu de mal à se focaliser sur l'archimage.

"- Sh…Shalafi… On a un problème…"

"- Quel problème ?" S'enquit l'archimage d'une belle voix de soprano avant de porter la main à sa gorge.

Raist lança un regard suspicieux à l'elfe.

Dalamar soupira et se leva. Il prit les mains de son maître dans les siennes et les posa à plat sur le torse de ce dernier.

L'humain glapit de surprise en sentant les deux renflements de tissus adipeux (2) qui étaient apparus sur son torse jusque là bien lisse.

Palissant, il se redressa et glissa une main entre ses cuisses avant de blêmir tout à fait.

"- Maismaismaismais… Qu'est ce que ca veut dire ?" Gémit-elle (1), en grimpant simultanément aux rideaux et dans les aigus.

"- Ben…Je crois que tu es une femme maintenant."

"- Ca, je vois bien, crétin ! C'est le pourquoi que je veux!"

"- Ca doit être en partie ma faute, quelque part…" S'enfonça vaseusement l'elfe.

"- QUOI ? EN PLUS ?" Hurla la jeune femme qu'était devenu Raistlin.

"- Je vais t'expliquer ce que je crois avoir compris, mais je t'en prie, arrête de crier, tu as une voix particulièrement stridente…"

"- JE HURLERAI SI JE VEUX !"

Dalamar plia l'échine sous l'orage et essaya de s'expliquer.

"- Lorsque…heu…La créature qui t'a attaquée par derrière…Tu as…Je crois…Lancé un sort de protection…"

"- Moui, et alors ?" Lança une voix glaciale.

"- J'ai…tenté de lancer un sort…de changement de forme…pour te protéger…Et…heu…J'ai aussi été attaqué par derrière…Et le sort s'est activé…incomplet…Lorsqu'il a heurté ton bouclier, je crois que ta barrière c'est retournée comme une crêpe… Et que tu t'es retrouvé piégé dedans avec mon sort…Qui a réagit de façon aléatoire…Et…Voilà, voilà…." Expliqua laborieusement l'elfe, d'autant plus mal à l'aise que le drap qui couvrait Raistlin avait glissé de son buste lorsqu'il s'était redressé et qu'il ne l'avait pas fait un geste pour se couvrir.

Raistlin ne disait rien, il fixait le visage de l'elfe d'un regard polaire.

Dalamar s'agita sur sa chaise. N'y tenant plus, il tenta de rétablir un contact entre eux.

"- Vois le bon côté des choses, tu aurais pu te retrouver dans la peau d'un canard…Et puis, on voulait conserver ton anonymat,c'est un moyen magnifique…."

"- Dalamar !" fit-elle d'une voix fruitée.

"- Oui, shalafi ?" Murmura l'elfe en rentrant la tête dans les épaules.

"- Dehors !"

"- Mais…"

"- DEHORS, SORS D'ICI, FOUT MOI LE CAMP, JE NE VEUX PLUS TE VOIR !" Hurla-t-elle avec une rage plus violente qu'il n'en avait jamais ressenti.

Dalamar sortit de la pièce au pas de course et tomba littéralement dans les bras de Valoran qui camoufla rapidement le sourire satisfait qu'il avait sur les lèvres. 

"- Votre amie ne se sent pas bien ?"

"- Si, très bien, elle n'est jamais commode au réveil, c'est tout."

"- Oh !"

"- Raist se sentira mieux dès qu'elle sera habillée et qu'elle se sera rempli l'estomac."

Valoran sourit gentiment.

"- De cela je peux m'occuper. Je suis certain qu'elle sera ravie…"

******************

Raistlin écouta distraitement discuter Dalamar et l'autre mage.

Avec un soupir funèbre, elle se leva. 

Sa nouvelle anatomie le gênait un peu, mais plus encore, c'était les substances exotiques qui barbotaient dans son sang qui le perturbait. Il se sentait l'esprit beaucoup plus clair, plus calme et plus pratique que jamais. Son agressivité naturelle, qu'il avait parfois tant de mal à contrôler était moins forte et son éclat contre Dalamar avait suffit à le calmer.

Un peu étonné de ne pas fulminer davantage, il s'habilla machinalement. Il eut bien de petites difficultés à enfiler son pantalon, et quand il tenta de fermer sa chemise, il s'aperçût qu'il manquait près de dix centimètres de tissu. Expirant au maximum, il s'écrasa la poitrine comme il put et parvint tant bien que mal à boutonner le vêtement.

Il inspira profondément pour reprendre son souffle et les boutons furent projetés alentour avec un magnifique brut de déchirure.

Un juron sur les lèvres, Raistlin retira la chemise massacrée. 

Si ses connaissances en matière de beau sexe était assez limitées, il se rendit quand même vite compte que le sort, à défaut de la nature, l'avait doté d'appâts des plus attrayants. Si la réaction de Dalamar à leur vue gageait de la réactiongénérale des mâles, il n'était pas sortit de l'auberge.

Finalement, après avoir fusillé une demi-douzaine de chemise et épuisé tout son répertoire d'injures, il se résolut à porter sa robe à même la peau.

Là encore, il eut de petites difficultés techniques, le tissu manquant trop sur le devant pour offrir un aspect décent au symbole de sa fonction. 

Raistlin s'étira pour que la robe tombe naturellement. 

En fait, la situation l'amusait plutôt.

Elle réfléchit un instant. Bien sûr, il était inconcevable qu'il pardonne immédiatement à Dalamar, mais elle pourrait s'amuser à le faire tourner en bourrique. 

Il se creusa la tête pour se trouver un nom collant un peu mieux à son nouvel aspect.

Dalamar n'avait pas donné son nom entier au mage autochtonemais l'avait appelé Raist. Il ne trouva pas tout de suite quelque chose de correct, mais finit par y parvenir.

"- Raistlana !" Murmura-t-il en claquant des doigts. "Ce sera parfait."

La jeune femme enfila ses bottes et fit un peu jouer les muscles de son épaule. Elle était encore un peu raide, mais presque guérie.

Un sourire chaleureux sur les lèvres, elle passa devant le miroir de la chambre et ouvrit la porte.

Elle croisa son propre regard dans la glace et referma la porte. Se rapprochant, il observa son reflet.

Son visage dur était adouci, les courbes de ses pommettes plus harmonieuses, et ses yeux s'étaient agrandis. Dorés, bien sur, mais plus grands.

Raistlin bafouilla un instant.

Ses pupilles étaient rondes. Dilatées par la surprise, mais rondes !

Il fixa sa main du regard.

Rien ne sa passa.

Il retint un cri de joie à l'état pur. 

D'une façon ou d'une autre, le sort de Par-Salian avait été neutralisé, il voyait normalement. Pour un peu, si Dalamar avait été encore dans la pièce, il l'aurait embrassé.

Heureux comme une louve à l'approche des beaux jours, il sortit de la chambre et se mit en quête de son apprenti, d'informations et d'un repas copieux. Pas forcément dans cet ordre.

Il avisa la petite serveuse que son apprenti avait terrorisée peu avant.

"- Mademoiselle ? Où est mon apprenti ?"

"- En bas, Ma Dame, dans la pièce commune." Murmura la jeune fille en se recroquevillant derrière son tablier.

"- Merci ma petite."

*********************

Dalamar englouti une seconde chope de bière. Il grimaça au goût amer mais l'alcool l'aiderait peut-être à émousser sa culpabilité.

Valoran babillait sans arrêt, visiblement ravi de rencontrer un collègue.

L'elfe ne l'écoutait pas et laissa son regard errer dans l'auberge. Il jeta un coup d'œil dehors. Le soleil était à peine levé et le ciel bleu promettait une belle journée ensoleillée.

Soudain, le bavardage du mage blanc s'évanouit, remplacé par un silence étonné.

Dalamar se retourna et suivit son regard.

Raistlin descendait l'escalier.

L'elfe avala péniblement sa salive. 

De longues jambes fines, une taille étroite et des hanches larges, une poitrine généreuse gagnant victorieusement leur combat contre la pesanteur, outrageusement mise en valeur par un décolleté plongeant, un visage fin et délicat, des yeux immenses, délicatement ourlés de longs cils noirs. Rien, dans la silhouette en face de lui ne permettait d'ignorer qu'il s'agissait bien d'une femme.

L'elfe se leva. 

Un sourire froid mais au combien charmeur naquit sur les lèvres pleines et rose tendre de l'archimage.

"- Dalamar." Commença la voix de soprano. "Si tu me présentais ton ami ?"

"- Heu… Bien sûr Shalafi, voici Valoran."

Raistlin saisi la main tendue du jeune homme et la serra.

"- Ravie de vous rencontrer. Je m'appelle Raistlana." Se présenta Raistlin en jetant un regard entendu à son apprenti.

Dalamar sortit de sa stupeur et offrit son bras à son maître.

"- Le déjeuner ne devrait pas tarder."

"- Je vais vous le chercher." Offrit Valoran.

Raistlin s'assit en face de l'elfe et ne dit mot.

Enfin, Dalamar n'y tint plus.

"- Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas…"

"- Ha bon, tu aurais voulu me laisser crever ?"

"- Non, c'est pas ce que je voulais dire, je suis désolé que tu aie, enfin…. bon sang, je m'enfonce…"

Raist le laissa ramer désespérément.

"- Bien, nous sommes là pour un travail particulier. Effectuons-le au plus vite. J'ai hâte de retrouver mes grimoires."

"- Tu… Tu croisqu'on pourra faire quelque chose… pour toi ?"

L'archimage se permit un long sourire glacial qui n'atteignit pas ses yeux.

Valoran revint et posa une grande assiette devant l'archimage et son apprenti. Ils déjeunèrent lentement.

Le jeune thaumaturge discutait âprement avec Raistlana pendant que l'elfe boudait dans son coin. 

L'archimage ignora superbement son subordonné.

Valoran était ravi. Il avait l'attention pleine et entière de la jeune femme. Avec un sourire moqueur pour l'elfe, il expliqua la chronologie des événements de ces trois derniers mois, insistant sur la présence et les actions de Pyra, celle de ses deux fauves et sur le fait qu'elle avait totalement refusé de faire quoi que ce soit pour les villageois.

Dalamar grinça des dents. Ce petit mage blanc arriviste était un peu trop collé à Raistlin pour sa tranquillité d'esprit. Il ne manquait pas une occasion de loucher dans le profond décolleté ou d'effleurer l'archimage, et l'elfe trouvait cela dérangeant.

"- Bien, vous êtes au courant de tout. Le jour se lève à peine, les bêtes ne sortiront pas avant une dizaine d'heures, et le conseil municipal ne sera pas rassemblé avant demain. Que voulez vous faire en attendant ? Je peux vous faire visiter la ville ou nous pouvons aller trouver Pyra de suite…"

"- Y a-t-il une couturière dans le coin ?" S'enquit distraitement Raistlana, prenant ses deux confrères totalement à contre-pied.

"- Tu ne crois pas que nous avons autre chose à faire que parler fanfreluche." Demanda Dalamar.

Raistlin lui lança un long regard qui ne cillait pas. L'elfe baissa les yeux.

"- Je n'ai absolument rien à me mettre qui soit à ma taille, au cas ou tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué." Expliqua la jeune femme en tiraillant sa robe pour tenter de refermer un tant soit peu son décolleté.

Dalamar accusa le coup lorsque Raistlana se leva et prit le bras offert de Valoran et lança un regard de pure haineau mage blanc lorsqu'il se tourna vers lui, triomphant.

L'archimage et le jeune homme sortis de l'auberge, Dalamar tenta de comprendre sa réaction.

"- Jaloux, je suis jaloux."

Il grimaça.

"- C'est pas possible, je ne peux pas être jaloux des attentions d'un homme envers un autre."

Une partie perverse de son cerveau le contra.

"- Sauf que Raistlin n'a plus grand chose de masculin…"

L'elfe soupira.

"- En tout état de cause, je ne peux pas le laisser seul avec ce type. J'ai pas confiance."

L'elfe se leva et leur couru après.

Valoran sembla déçut qu'il se joigne à eux mais ne dit rien

Les deux hommes passèrent les deux heures suivantes à se regarder en chien de faïence et Raistlana eut les pires difficultés à ne pas leur rire au nez.

_"- Décidément, je ne me suis jamais autant amusée_." Pensa-t-elle lorsque Dalamar arracha presque la nouvelle garde-robe de son maître des mains de Valoran.

******************

Abysses, même moment

Takhisis s'assit de nouveau face à l'échiquier et resta un moment interdite devant le jeu inhabituel de son adversaire. Bien que les règles de cette partie soient particulières, elle ne s'attendait pas à ça.

Le roi blanc avait remplacé le cavalier, et une seconde reine occupait la place du roi au coup précèdent. Le cavalier n'était nulle part. 

La déesse fut bien en peine d'analyser ce qu'elle avait sous les yeux.

(1)A partir de maintenant et jusqu'à ce que Raistlin retrouve son vrai genre, c'est à toi, lecteur, de bosser. Attention, j'explique. Quand je parle de Raistlin l'homme ou le mage, j'emploierai "Raistlin" ou "il". Si je parle de Raistlin dans un contexte mettent directement en avant, psychologiquement ou physiquement son nouveau statut j'emploierai "Raistlana" ou "elle". C'est important !

(2)Je sais, c'est moche comme description, mais biologiquement parlant, le nichon est composé de 80 % de gras et de 20 % (environ, hein, venez pas me faire un cours) de protéines diverses et variées, j'y peux rien.

Copyright Asrial 1999-2000

[La suite][1]

[][2]Sommaire 

[Les fics][3]

[][4]Un petit mot ? 

   [1]: chap112.htm
   [2]: ../../../../sommaire.htm
   [3]: ../../../../fics.htm
   [4]: mailto:sirdall@ifrance.com



	12. Echec et math : 1ère époque

Echec et mat, ma Reine 

Echec et mat, ma Reine !

1ère Epoque : Chapitre XII

Réconciliation

Auberge de Leynav, le lendemain matin.

Dalamar était assis sur un banc, près de la cheminée qui réchauffait la salle commune. Un bon feu ronflait dedans, et une grande marmite chauffait, pendue à la crémaillère. Finissant son bol, il se leva et se resservit un peu de thé.

Il était encore très tôt et Raistlinn'était pas encore levé. Dalamar soupira et secoua la tête. Il n'avait vraiment pas apprécié la façon dont les choses s'étaient passées la veille, et son indifférence dédaigneuse pour Valoran était proche de passer à la haine pure et simple.

Une main fine se posa sur son épaule, le faisant sursauter.

"- Bonjour Dalamar."

"- Bonjour Shalafi." Grogna-t-il fraîchement

L'archimage n'avait visiblement pas bien dormi. Les yeux rouges et cernés de noir, les mains un peu tremblantes, il faisait plus penser à un lapin myxomatosé ayant manqué une porte qu'à l'archimage le plus puissant de Krynn. 

L'elfe se retint de lui demander quoi que ce soit.

L'humain remplit à son tour son bol et s'assit à l'autre bout de la pièce. 

Dans un silence pesant, les deux mages déjeunèrent.

"- Valoran viendra nous chercher dans une petite heure." Rappela l'elfe. "Avec de la chance, nous devrions trouver l'antre de Pyra dans la journée."

Raistlin acquiesça de la tête et ouvrit un petit grimoire de poche pour se donner une contenance.

L'heure s'écoula lentement.

Alors que la tension entre les deux robes noires était presque palpable mais qu'aucun des deux ne pouvait se résoudre à rompre le silence, le mage indigène apparut dans la pièce. Avec un sourire charmeur, il s'approcha de Raistlana et voulut lui saisir la main pour y déposer un baiser. Raistlin se leva en feignant de ne pas avoir vu son geste.

"- Puisque vous êtes là, jeune homme, autant nous mettre en route tout de suite. Veuillez nous guider vers les lieux où vous dites avoir repérer notre suspect." Dit-il d'une voix monocorde.

Dalamar releva la tête.

Les yeux de Raistlana reflétaient la morne froideur distante qu'avait toujours exprimé le regard du prétendant à la divinité qu'était Raistlin.

Les lèvres de Valoran tremblèrent un peu. D'un élégant mouvement de la main, il leur désigna la porte.

"- Mes seigneurs, allons-y…"

Retentant sa chance, le jeune humain offrit son bras à Raistlana. Encore une fois, elle le refusa et rejoignit l'elfe qui l'ignora ostensiblement et sortit. L'archimage accusa intérieurement le coup et sortit à son tour, Valoran sur les talons.

A la sortie du village, le robe blanche prit la direction des opérations et les guida vers le Canyon des Vents.

A mesure que les trois mages s'enfonçaient dans la forêt, la température fraîchissait graduellement et au bout d'une heure, Raistlana frémissait sous sa robe. Dans un geste un peu futile, elle referma un peu plus étroitement sa robe autour d'elle.

"- Ca va Shalafi ?" S'enquit l'elfe avec indifférence.

"- Un peu froid, j'aurais dut me couvrir davantage."

"- Je suis bien d'accord." Siffla perfidement l'apprenti.

Valoran écoutait de toutes ses oreilles et il ralentit légèrement le pas. 

Voyant que l'humain devenait de plus en plus indiscret, Raistlin posa une main sur le bras de l'elfe et retint son avance. Lorsqu'ils eurent mit une quinzaine de mètres entre le jeune homme et eux, L'archimage lâcha Dalamar.

"- Dalamar…" Commença-t-il très mal à l'aise. "Pour hier, je…" Il s'interrompis.

L'elfe ne dit mot et attendit qu'il continue.

L'archimage respira lourdement.

"- Je suis désolé. Je me suis conduit d'une façon…Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris…Je me suis comporté comme une salope, y a pas d'autre terme, on aurait dit Kit…Je suis navré de la façon dont je t'ai traité, réellement."

L'elfe dévisagea son maître. Ses excuses semblaient sincères, mais il gardait quand même son attitude un peu en travers de la gorge.

"- Certes."

"- Dalamar. Je suis _vraiment désolé, j'ai complètement disjoncté. Qu'est ce que tu aurais fait à ma place ! Essaie de comprendre ma situation. Je me retrouve sans transition dans un corps de femme que je sais même pas comment ca marche, j'ai jamais été équipé pour ! L'original était peut-être pas terrible point de vue qualité, mais s'était quand même mon corps, j'avais fini par m'habituer …Et du jour au lendemain, je me retrouve avec des mensurations qui feraient pâlir la moitié des femelles à cinquante kilomètres à la ronde." _

"- Tu avais besoin de te pavaner sous le nez de ce Valoran de cette façon ? J'ai cru que j'allais devoir vous jeter un seau d'eau."

"- Dalamar…" Commença Raistlana d'une voix plaintive.

"- Ca va, ca va, c'est bon pour cette fois. Mais je te demanderais de te tenir correctement. Je te connais depuis le temps. Tu es peut-être un expérimentateur né, mais il y a des procédures officielles avant de procéder à quelques essais in vivo." Fit remarquer l'elfe avec un sourire en coin.

"- Ah, parce que tu les as respectées avec Kitiara ?" S'enquit la jeune femme avec une innocence feinte tout à fait confondante de naturel.

L'elfe eut la grâce de rougir.

"- Je trouve que ton changement n'a pas été que physique." Grommela-t-il

"- Comment ça ?"

"- Laisse tomber…" finit l'elfe avant de lui passer un bras autour de la taille.

"- Mais qu'est ce que tu fais ?"

"- Je veux définitivement couper l'herbe sous le pied de ce Valoran. Il ne m'inspire aucune confiance. Et regarde la façon dont il t'observe. Après tes petits jeux d'hier, je crains que tu ne te sois mis dans une situation tout sauf pratique."

"- Dalamar, je comprends tes raisons, je t'en remercie, mais juste un truc…"

"- Quoi ?"

"- Arrête de me peloter les fesses"

L'elfe lui lança un regard innocent et remonta sa main de quelques centimètres.

Valoran étouffa une bouffée de rage en voyant les deux mages se réconcilier. Levant une main, il faillit faire un geste malheureux lorsqu'une voix leur parvint de derrière un petit bosquet de noisetier.

*************************

Canyon des vents, levé du soleil.

Pyra trembla de froid et se réveilla à moitié. D'une main tâtonnante, elle chercha la fourrure qui lui servait de couverture. La saisissant, elle la ramena sur sa tête avec la ferme intention de dormir encore une heure ou deux. La couverture glissa à nouveau de ses épaules.

"- Bon sang, Sharn !" Gronda-t-elle. "Laisse moi dormir !"

**_"- Le soleil est levé depuis près d'une heure. Je te rappelle que tu as beaucoup de travail aujourd'hui."_**

_"- Et ne m'oublie pas_." Ajouta Koran.

"- Sortez tous les deux de ma tête avant que je n'utilise l'un de vous deux pour taper sur l'autre." Menaça la jeune femme.

Le loup relevatrès haut tête et queue et sortit de la caverne, image même de la dignité outragée.

Pyra s'extrait de la pile de couverture où elle dormait et s'étira. Elle gémit en sentant une vertèbre craquer et Gagna le fond de la grotte pour se laisser glisserdans la petite source géothermique. Avec un peu de sable, elle se décrassa consciencieusementpuis enfila des braies propres. Regagnant la pièce principale, elle s'astreignit à sortir la grande table de bois qui trônait en plein milieu, puis un autre meuble plus petit où elle posa les instruments dont elle aurait besoin plus tard dans la matinée.

Elle se permit alors de retourner chercher Koran.

Courant à petites foulées vers la petite arène qu'elle s'était aménagée non loin de sa grotte elle dégaina. Fermant les yeux, elle respira lentement. 

Quand elle se sentit prête, elle entama une danse de sabre.

Assez lents et simples au début, ses mouvements gagnèrent progressivement en vitesse et en amplitude. Passant l'épée d'une main à l'autre, corrigeant ses gestes en suivant les commentaires critiques de son professeur désincarné, les yeux toujours fermés, elle voyait presque l'adversaire invisible contre lequel elle combattait.

Enfin, après une petite heure, elle ralentit à nouveau ses mouvements et progressivement, s'arrêta. 

Rengainant Koran en expirant lentement elle ouvrit les yeux. La clarté estivale du soleil lui blessa un instant les prunelles.

_"- Joli !"_ La félicita Koran. _"Tu t'améliores chaque jour. Je suis réellement épaté. Avoir réussi à faire d'une magicienne maladroite affublée deux pieds gauches un bretteur presque compétent, je dois avouer que je ne m'y attendais pas. Si je n'étais pas coincé dans ce vieux bout de ferraille, je me collerai des grandes claques dans le dos pour m'autoféliciter !"_

Pyra grogna avec raideur.

"- Trop gentil tes compliments."

_"- Allons, allons, ne sois pas mauvaise joueuse. Tu fais des progrès à chaque nouvel entraînement. Je suis vraiment fier de toi."_

_"- Nous aussi, nous sommes ravis de te voir danser avec une telle ardeur."_ Confirmèrent Ekalaka et Sharn en chœur.

"- Dites-moi, c'est ma fête aujourd'hui ?"

_"- Tu prends tout mal ce matin."_ Remarqua Eka. "_Qu'y a-t-il ?"_

"- Je ne sais pas. Un mauvais pressentiment…"

Egon croassa son accord.

"- Tenez, même lui il sent que quelque chose ne va pas."

Sharn réfléchit un instant.

**_"- Nous sommes au début de l'été et nombre d'animaux ont commencé à migrer…."_**

_"- J'ai rencontré un lynx ce matin. Il semblait très inquiet_." Continua Eka_. "J'ai mis ça sur le compte des bestioles qui rodent dans le coin mais une mère blaireau m'a fait la même réflexion que le lynx."_

Pyra siffla entre ses dents.

"- C'est plus grave que je ne pensais. Si même les blaireaux s'y mettent…"

**_"- Alors qu'ils considèrent le Cataclysme comme un inconvénient mineur…"_**

"- C'est qu'on est vraiment dans la merde…" Finit La jeune femme.

Ses deux familiers sur les talons, la jeune thaumaturge quitta l'arène d'entraînement et rejoignit la grotte. Elle se noua un épais tablier blanc autour de la taille et s'enfonça dans les profondeurs de la grotte. Dépassant largement la petite grotte qui lui servait de salle de bain, elle entra dans une autre après un dénivelé de plusieurs mètres. Au contraire de la source cette grotte était très froide, un ou deux degrés au-dessous de zéro grand maximum et elle frissonna, grommelant dans sa barbe, avant d'éternuer vigoureusement.

Elle ôta le large drap noir, couvert de rune qui protégeait l'unique meuble de la pièce, révélant un large cercueil de basalte noir. Prenant appuie au sol, elle poussa de toutes ses forces sur le couvercle. Le tablier de pierre volcanique bascula sur le sol avec un bruit sourd. A l'intérieur du coffre, plusieurs cadavres reposaient en stase qu'elle ait le temps de s'occuper d'eux.

Contrôlant à grand peine la nausée que l'odeur répugnante de la créature lui causait, elle prononça un mot et le corps s'éleva lentement au-dessus du cercueil. Refermant le couvercle avec force juron envers une gravité guère sympathique pour une pauvre chercheuse, elle tira le cadavre lévitant derrière elle et arrivée dehors, le posa sur la table avant d'annuler sa lévitation.

Se protégeant de l'odeur pestilentielle avec un morceau de tissu imprégné d'essences diverses, elle choisit un scalpel et entreprit d'ouvrir son client. Une bouffée d'air puant s'échappa de la clairière vers le sud.

*********************

Entrée du canyon des vents, milieu de la matinée.

"- Tiens donc, Alors nos deux touristes se mettent au boulot ?" Rugit Talion en apparaissant devant les trois sorciers.

Dalamar et Raistlin condescendirent à un poli signe de tête vers le paysan.

"- Qu'est ce que tu fais dans le coin ?" Questionna Valoran.

"- Je chasse…Près des Sources Bleues, j'ai repéré une odeur très bizarre. La même que celle des cadavres des monstres."

"- Les Sources Bleues ?

"- Des sources géothermiques révèlant un gisement de cobalt." Expliqua le jeune homme.

"- Et c'est également très près de la grotte de cette fille…" Insinua Valoran.

"- Nous allons aller voir." Ordonna Raistlin. "Valoran, retournez au village et préparez de quoi soignez du peuple. Cela pourrait être utile. Talion, vous nous conduirez à proximité de ces sources avant de retourner vous aussi au village."

Le mage blanc protesta.

"- C'est mieux ainsi. Nous ne devons pas prendre de risque inutile et avoir l'un de vous deux avec nous ne fera que nous mettre en danger. Nous aurons déjà forte à faire pour protéger notre propre peau, sans en plus vous avoir sur le dos. Et vous n'êtes pas capable d'assourdir votre signature psychique je présume ?"

"- Heu…non…" Bafouilla le petit blond.

"- Alors c'est réglé. Vous nous feriez repérer en deux minutes. Obéissez à votre supérieur voulez-vous !"

Valoran lança un long regard suppliant à Dalamar.

"- Je ne discute jamais lorsque mon maître me donne des ordres." S'excusa ce dernier.

Valoran abandonna la partie et s'en retourna vers le village.

Raistlin se rapprocha de Dalamar.

"- Tu obéis toujours à mes ordres ? C'est bon à savoir, je m'en souviendrais…"

L'elfe lui lança un petit sourire sardonique.

"- Qu'est ce que je t'ai dit à propos d'expérimentation ?"

"- A quoi pensais-tu donc ?"S'informa la jeune femme avec un regard candide.

"- Laisse tomber…"

Talion guidait les deux mages avec efficacité. Contrairementà Valoran, il ne cherchait ni à leur faire la conversation, ce qui convenait parfaitement à Raistlin, ni à s'attirer les bonnes grâces de Raistlana, ce qui satisfaisait totalement Dalamar. Il se retournait juste de temps en temps pour s'assurer que les deux rats de bibliothèques arrivaient à le suivre et ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire en les voyant. Les deux mages marchaient du même pas, épaule contre épaule, hanche contre hanche, échangeant des demi-phrases au sens connus d'eux seuls. La discussion semblait animée et pourtant pleine de nostalgie…

Talion cessa son indiscrète observation et releva la tête. Une odeur immonde vient lui chatouiller les narines. Les deux sorciers l'imitèrent. 

-Je crois que vous pouvez nous laisser là. Nous pouvons remonter la source de cette puanteur.

-Comme vous voulez, Ma Dame, faites attention.

Les deux robes noires hochèrent la tête et suivirent l'odeur vers son propriétaire.

Râlant, pestant et se griffant aux branches épineuses, ils s'enfoncèrent dans un épais taillis. Maîtrisant difficilement leur estomac, ils s'arrêtèrent devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à leurs yeux. 

Copyright Asrial 1999-2000

[La suite][1]

[][2]Sommaire 

[Les fics][3]

[][4]Un petit mot ? 

   [1]: chap113.htm
   [2]: ../../../../sommaire.htm
   [3]: ../../../../fics.htm
   [4]: mailto:sirdall@ifrance.com



	13. Echec et math : 1ère époque

Echec et mat, ma Reine 

Echec et mat, ma Reine !

1ère Epoque : Chapitre 13

Débat d'idées

Devant la grotte de Pyra, milieu de la matinée

Pyra avait les mains plongées dans la barbaque. De temps en temps, elle se redressait et reprenait son souffle avant de retourner charcuter son jouet.

Son scalpel dérapa sur une côte et entama les intestins de la bête. Une odeur encore plus répugnante jaillit en même temps qu'un geyser visqueux et noirâtre de chair en cours de digestion. 

La jeune fille s'éloigna en courant et alla vomir dans le plus proche bosquet.

Reprenant un contrôle partiel de son estomac, elle retourna vers sa table de travail et se lava les mains dans un petit seau d'eau. Attrapant une plume, elle se pencha sur la carcasse ouverte et nota les observations nouvelles qu'elle venait de faire.

Le même manège se poursuivit une bonne heure avant qu'elle ne s'attaque à la partie réellement originale du bestiau. D'un précis petit coup de rasoir, elle trancha un organe long et filandreux qui s'enroulait autour des masses musculaires et nerveuses. 

Elle tira.

Rien n'y fit et elle dut commencer par détacher la partie myéloïde de la masse gélatineuse pour espérer pouvoir la récupérer.

Après s'être énervée et avoir bousillé une douzaine de scalpel, elle parvint enfin à dégager la moelle épinière et recommença à tirer. 

Comme elle n'y parvenait toujours pas, elle se lança dans une méthode, un peu plus exotique.

************************

Même lieu, même moment.

Raistlin et Dalamar ne bougeaient pas. Ils observaient la jeune femme se livrer à ce qui ressemblait plus aux travaux pratiques d'un élève boucher, qu'à la précise création d'un golem de chair.

Ils la virent arracher des lambeaux de chairs à moitié nécrosées et ouvrir les différents organes avec une précision toute chirurgicale….

Soudain, un jet d'une substance noire et huileuse jaillit de la cavité abdominale du monstre vite suivie par une odeur méphitique qui manqua les faire suffoquer. 

Avalant péniblement leur salive pour se débarrasser de la puanteur qui les assaillait, ils virent lamagicienne lâcher brutalement son scalpel et courir dans leur direction avant qu'elle ne rende son indépendance à son estomac à quelques mètres d'eux.

Un sourireirrité et un peu idiot naquit sur les lèvres de l'elfe.

"- Pourquoi moi ?" Gémit-il.

Raistlin retint un ricanement et observa la jeune femme.

"- Belle pouliche." Commenta-t-il à voix basse.

Dalamar la détailla à son tour.

"- Certes."

Après que Pyra ait réussi à faire la paix avec son estomac, elle se remit au travail. Les deux mages noirs continuèrent à l'observer avec intérêt, grimaçant parfois aux commentaires acides qui fusaient de l'officiante, près de la table d'opération.

"- Elle comprend quand même pas tout ce qu'elle dit ?" S'interrogea Raistlana, un peu verte.

"- Elle, je sais pas, mais moi, j'en pige pas le dixième."

Raist rendit une petite grimace sardonique à l'elfe.

"- C'est aussi bien, crois-moi."

"- Qu'est ce qu'elle fiche ?"

L'archimage reporta son attention sur la présumée coupable. Après avoir débattu avec un morceau de viande froide pendant quelques minutes sur les différentes lois physiques de la force de rappel, des énergies potentielles et élastiques, ainsi que de la viscosité des fluides, elle s'était visiblement décidée à passer à des moyens un peu moins tendres pour arriver à ses fins.

Debout sur la lourde table de bois, un pied de chaque coté du thorax ouvert, elle avait saisit un cylindre organique et tirait dessus de toutes ses forces. Comme l'amas cellulaire résistait encore, elle posa carrément le pied à sa base et tira d'un coup sec.

L'organe cédât sans prévenir et elle se retrouva assit par terre, ses vêtements tachées de sang noiravec le bout de barbaque en travers des genoux. Elle se releva prudemment et épousseta ses vêtements. 

Les deux mages virent avec horreur le cylindre ramper vers elle. Avec un sursaut de dégoût, la jeune femme s'éloigna d'un bond et sortit de son fourreau l'épée qu'elle avait au côté. Alors qu'elle allait en frapper ce qui ressemblait furieusement à un parasite, son regard devint vague. Elle hocha la tête en réponse à une question inaudible pour tout autre qu'elle, puis son regard s'éclaircit. D'un geste vif, elle trancha la tête de la chose.

Alors qu'elle essuyait son arme sur un chiffon commodément placé sur la desserte près de la grande table, elle releva la tête et un sourire glacial naquit sur ses lèvres. Elle planta son regard dans celui des deux mages et leur fit un petit signe de la main.

"- Bye, les gars !" Entendirent-ils avant qu'une masse énorme et poilue leur saute sur le dos et les étouffe à moitié.

Cloués au sol par près de deux cent kilos de loup gris ou de panthère des neiges, les deux sorciers n'arrivèrent pas à retrouver suffisement de souffle pour articuler le moindre petit début de sort.

A moitié paralysé par le poids, la chaleur et les poils, Raistlin remercia silencieusement quiconque pouvait percevoir sa pensée lorsque la panthère quitta son dos. Il n'eut que le temps de prendre une grande goulée d'air et de voir Dalamar gisant sur le sol, les yeux fermés, avant que la poignée d'une épée ne s'écrase sur sa tempe et le propulse dans l'inconscience.

************************

Crépuscule, Caverne de Pyra, Grotte intérieure.

Une main secoua la jeune femme. Elle gémit et s'appuya sur un épais coussin de chaudes fourrures pour se redresser. Elle voulut porter une main à sa tête mais se rendit compte qu'elles étaient attachées ensemble.

"- Il me semble que je passe un peu trop de temps à ton chevet ces temps-ci." Coassa Dalamar.

"- Dalamar ? Qu'est ce qui c'est passé ?"

"- A ton avis ? D'une manière ou d'une autre, cette fille est encore plus forte que nous le pensions. Elle nous a repérés et nous a capturés avec une efficacité remarquable… Ce n'est pas la peine, elle a réussi à circonvenir nos pouvoirs également."Ajouta l'elfe en voyant son maître articuler quelques mots.

"- QUOI ?"

"- Les colliers…"

L'archimage porta la main à son cou. Un collier de métal épais et large lui encerclait la gorge. Il explora tout le tour du collier et tomba sur une petite excroissance glacée. Lorsqu'il l'effleura, le petit cabochon s'illumina et lui brûla les doigts. 

"- Bon sang. Je n'ai jamais entendu parlé de ca, qu'est ce que c'est ?"

"- J'ai observé ton collier pendant que tu dormais. La pierre semble inhiber nos capacités magiques et absorber toute énergie qui lui est mise à disposition."

"- Juste histoire que vous ne me mettiez pas le souk avant d'avoir répondu à mes questions." S'expliqua une voix froide.

"- Pyra, je suppose ?" S'enquit poliment Raistlin.

"- Vous avez l'avantage sur moi…"

"- Raistlana et voici Dalamar, mon apprenti."

Pyra jeta un regard acéré à l'archimage. 

"- Raistlana, hein ? Et ça a marché avec les bouseux du coin ?"

Raistlin bafouilla

"- Que voulez vous dire ?"

Un sourire polaire lui répondit.

"- Et que font le Chef des Robes Noirs et un archimageprétendument mort chez moi ?" Ce tournant à nouveau vers Raistlin. "Je n'aurais jamais cru que vous pouviez avoir des tendances travestis…"

Dalamar s'étouffa presque.

"- Comment ?"

"- J'étais dans le coin lorsque votre sort a foiré. Qui a retourné le bouclier comme une chaussette pour circonvenir votre bourde à votre avis ?"

Les deux mages noirs en restèrent comme deux ronds de flancs.

"- Pourquoi ne pas nous avoir tués si vous saviez pourquoi nous sommes là ?"

Pyra haussa un sourcil.

"- Mais parce que je ne sais pas pourquoi vous êtes venus et, tu me gonfles Koran. Arrêtes de te plaindre, c'est pas ma faute si ces bestiaux sentent aussi mauvais."

Les deux mages attachés échangèrent un regard septique pendant que la jeune thaumaturge s'engueulait avec un invisible interlocuteur. Dalamar se tapota la tempe avec l'index, Raistlin acquiesça de la tête.

**_"- Pyra est parfois un peu illogique et imprévisible, mais elle a toute sa tête, je vous le garantis."_** Fit une voix amusée dans leur tête.

Raistlin gémit.

"- J'en ai marre ! Je veux des explications !" Hurla l'elfe.

Pyra cessa son monologue et se tourna vers lui.

Elle dégaina son épée et la lui mit sous la gorge. La pointe effilée de l'arme fit perler un peu de sang le long de son cou.

"- L'elfe, je te présente Koran. Koran, dit bonjour s'il te plaît."

Une voix différente de la première éclata dans le crâne de l'elfe.

_"- Messire l'elfe, bien le bonjour. Ne faites pas attention, je n'ai rien de mieux à faire de mes journées qu'embêter Pyra…et elle réponds toujours avec une verve très…particulière."_

La lame quitta la gorge du banni et Pyra répéta les mêmes présentations avec Raistlin.

Elle rengaina l'arme et les deux masses de fourrure que les mages avaient pris pour des coussins se déroulèrent.

Le grand loup argent et la panthère noire observèrent les deux robes noires avec amusement.

"- Le loup, c'est Sharn. La panthère des neiges, Ekalaka." Un Croassement indigné leur parvint du fond de la pièce et un corbeau vilain comme tout vint se poser près d'eux. "Ca c'est Egon. Contrairement aux deux autres, ce n'est pas un familier."

**_"- Ne faites pas cette tête là, voyons."_** Les réprimanda gentiment la première voix qu'ils avaient entendue, indéniablement masculine.

_"- Pyra n'est pas méchante. Elle n'aime guère les surprises. C'est tout_." Expliqua à son tour la voix-Ekalaka.

Raistlin rendit les armes.

"- Nous sommes là à causes des golems… Dont vous étiez en train de disséquer un représentant il me semble. Ils sont apparus en même temps que vous dans la région. Nombreux sont ceux qui pensent que vous êtes responsable de leur présence."

Pyra hoqueta d'indignation.

"- QUOI ? Je ne suis qu'une chercheuse ! Pas une criminelle ! J'ai un minimum de morale." Fulmina-t-elle.

"- Et vous trafiquer des monstres juste devant votre porte ? Comment vous l'êtes vous procuré ? Vous semblé très bien vous y connaître dans leur anatomie." Remarqua perfidement l'archimage. 

Pyra laissa exploser sa colère.

"- Ho, la blondasse, je t'ai pas sonnée, tu devrais être contente que je ne vous ai pas tué tous les deux, direct. Vous n'avez rien à faire chez moi. Je n'ai rien à voir avec cette histoire. Je fais mon boulot comme j'en ai envie. Et c'est pas un travelo mal embouché qui va venir me récurer les portugaises sur la validité de mes travaux d'études."

Raistlana grimpa au mur à son tour.

"- De quoi ? Non mais tu sais à qui tu t'adresse Poil de carotte ? On aurait du laisser les villageois te foutre au bûcher comme ils avaient prévu de le faire. On aurait juste eu besoin de t'asseoir dessus pourqu'il prenne feu. Quand on n'est pas capable de se dominer, on fait pas de la recherche fondamentale." Lança l'archimage en faisant référence à la petite rébellion stomacale qu'avait subit Pyra dans la matinée.

La rouquine se rapprocha de l'autre femme et commença à lui cracher des noms d'oiseaux dans la figure.

"- Morue !"

"- Pétasse !"

"- Blondasse décolorée !"

"- Suceuse de draconien !"

A partir de là les choses dégénérèrent rapidement et les deux femmes en furent à deux doigts de se crêper le chignon.

"- Mes dames, s'il vous plaît…" Tenta laborieusement de tempérer l'elfe.

"- DALAMAR, TA GUEULE !" Hurlèrent les deux femmes ensemble avant de recommencer à se lancer des insultes, toutes plus saignantes et imaginatives les unes que les autres.

Le grand loup gris s'assit à la gauche de l'elfe et mordilla ses liens pour le libérer.

**_"- Ne t'en fait pas…Elles font connaissance. C'est normal. Dans une heure ou deux, elles seront les meilleures amies du monde."_**

_"- Viens."_ Lui enjoignit Eka. "_Elles ne se rendront même pas compte de ton absence et tu dois certainement vouloir faire un brin de toilette."_

L'elfe hallucinait complètement. Son maître s'engueulait avec une incroyable ferveur avec une jeune femme à la langue plus épicée qu'un tombereau de piment-oiseaux pendant que les familiers de cette dernière lui faisait faire le tour du propriétaire.

Arrivant dans la petite grotte qui abritait la source thermale, il décidât de mariner un moment dedans. Il se déshabilla mais se retint juste avant d'ôter son pantalon.

"- Si cette dame voulait bien ce retourner." Demanda-t-il poliment à Ekalaka.

La panthère renifla d'amusement mais se retourna le temps qu'il se glisse dans l'eau.

Les cris montant de la caverne principale durèrent encore un bon moment et l'elfe sombra dans un demi-sommeil, bercé par la chaleur de l'eau et les ronronnements du félin. Il se réveilla en sursaut lorqu'une truffe froide lui chatouilla la nuque.

"- Que ?"

**_"- Ces dames se sont tues depuis un moment. Soit elles se sont entre-tuées, soit elles sont en train de préparer le dîner ensemble."_** Ricana le loup.

L'elfe leva les yeux au ciel et se sécha avant de se rhabiller promptement.

Suivant les deux familiers, il trouva les deux jeunes femmes, assises à une table, et discutant à voix basse.

Raistlin nota le premier son entrée.

"- Ha ! Dalamar. Approche un peu que Pyra t'ôte ce collier."

"- Ca y est, vous avez vidées votre querelle ?"

Les deux femmes s'entre-regardèrent, interdites.

"- Quelle querelle ?" Demandèrent-elle en même temps.

"- Misère…" Fit l'elfe en se prenant la tête dans les mains. 

Copyright Asrial 1999-2000

[La suite][1]

[][2]Sommaire 

[Les fics][3]

[][4]Un petit mot ? 

   [1]: chap114.htm
   [2]: ../../../../sommaire.htm
   [3]: ../../../../fics.htm
   [4]: mailto:sirdall@ifrance.com



	14. Echec et math : 1ère époque

Echec et mat, ma Reine 

Echec et mat, ma Reine !

1ère Epoque : Chapitre 14

Cartographie 

L'elfe s'assit à droite de son maître et laissa Pyra retirer le collier qu'elle lui avait passé. 

Du bout des doigts, la jeune femme effleura la pierre et l'entrave s'ouvrit avec un petit claquement cristallin. Elle récupéra le collier et le rangea dans un grand coffre de basalte.

"- Comment est fait le verrou ?" S'enquit Dalamar. Je n'en ai jamais vu de semblable. 

"- C'est un verrou bi-phasique à résonances."

"- A vos souhaits… C'est à dire, en langage compréhensible par un pauvre petit mage ignorant ?"

Pyra retint un sourire amusé.

"- La pierre ne répond qu'aux vibrations magiques de son propriétaire. Lorsqu'elle est sollicitée, elle déplace le verrou du collier qui lui, est placé dans un autre plan légèrement décalé de notre réalité."

"- Ben voyons ! Comment n'y ai-je pas pensé plutôt." Ironisa l'elfe. "Et vous avez trouvé ça où ?"

"- C'est mon maître qui m'avait appris à les faire. Ce genre de jouet était son violon d'Ingre…

Raistlin approcha un peu sa chaise de la table. 

"- Bien, maintenant que nous sommes tous en état de travailler, nous allons pouvoir commencer. Dalamar, Pyra n'est pour rien dans la création des golems. Elle s'y intéresse juste de façon marginale en temps que sujets d'étude. Elle m'a permit de sonder son esprit." Expliqua-t-il, coupant toute protestation à l'elfe.

"- Ce qui nous laisse sans le moindre suspect, sans le moindre mobile, et sans la moindre piste. C'est sympathique."

"- J'ai une carte de la région." Commença Pyra. "Je voudrais vous montrer quelque chose."

Elle quitta la pièce et revint avec un grand rouleau de parchemin. Elle le déroula sur la table, posant des pierres aux coins. "Voilà, c'est une carte au 1/5 000 (1).Egon, Eka et Sharn m'ont aidé à la réaliser quand je suis arrivé ici. En haut, c'est le sentier par lequel vous êtes arrivés. Il suit tout le Canyon. Là ce sont les Sources Bleues, et ici, un gisement de pierres de focalisation. Les points noirs représentent les différentes attaques des golems avec morts d'hommes. Les points rouges, les attaques d'humains sans morts, les bleus, les attaques de troupeaux. Les petits numéros indiquent la chronologie relative des attaques. La première à eut lieu ici, elle a coûté la vie à la famille d'un fermier. Terlon, Talon, un truc comme ça."

"- Talion…" Rectifia l'elfe.

"- Oui, ça doit être ca."

"- Ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est que ces attaques ne suivent aucun schéma logique. C'est comme si les golems avaient frappé n'importe où, n'importe comment…"

Raistlin de pencha vers la carte.

"- Auriez-vous quelque chose, que je puisse écrire sur la carte ? Et une règle aussi…"

"- Bien sur." Répondit Pyra en lui tendant un petit bâtonnet résineux et une petite planche graduée.

L'archimage entama une série de calcul et d'addition.

"- Qu'est ce que c'est ?" Demanda Dalamar en désignant le crayon.

"- Mine de carbone. C'est pratique comme tout, et ça s'efface facilement."

L'elfe siffla entre ses dents.

"- Ca vient d'où ?"

"- Du même endroit que les colliers, mon poussin." Expliqua Pyra avec un grand sourire.

L'elfe lui jeta un regard en coin.

"- Voilà… Ca doit être ça…"

Les deux mages reportèrent leur attention sur leur supérieur.

"- Qu'y a-t-il ?"

"- Les attaques n'ont, au premier coup d'œil, aucune cohérence, maissi on observe bien, on se rend compte qu'elles ont eut lieu, en suivant des lignes concentrique, autour de Leynav…"

"- Et de plus en plus proche du village…" Acquiesça Pyra.

"- Comme si le responsable…" Repris l'archimage

"- Regroupait la population…" Continua l'elfe

"- Comme des bœufs vers l'abattoir…" Finit Pyra.

Les trois mages se figèrent.

"- Quoi, ou qui que soit le responsable, son objectif premier est, non pas de faire fuir la population, mais de la regrouper…"

"- Alors pourquoi tuer des familles isolées…Elles auraient finit par suivre le mouvement."

Pyra objecta.

"- Les fermes isolées, certes, mais il y a eut aussi des morts isolés, qui ont tous eut lieu dans les cinq même zones… Sharn, apporte-moi la carte des coupes s'il te plaît."

Le grand loup soupira bruyamment mais parti chercher la carte demandée, ses griffes acérées cliquetants sur le basalte de la caverne.

La jeune femme déplia la nouvelle carte et la posa sur la première.

"- Comment vous obtenez ça ?!' Demandal'archimage, sciée.

"- Quoi donc ?"

"- Cette transparence !"

"- Oh, c'est simple." Expliqua-t-elle en plaçant correctement le calque. "Un rouleau de papyrus, et un mélange de résines chaudes, vous verser la résine sur le papyrus, vous laissez refroidir, puis vous lavez. Et on obtient ça."

"- Faudra que vous me présentiez votre maître." Grommela le chef des robes noires.

Pyra se tut et chercha quelque chose sur la nouvelle carte.

"- Voilà, c'est ca…"

"- …???"

"- Ici, aux cinq endroits où ont eu lieu les meurtres…Des grottes…"

"- Quoi ?"

"- Des galeries souterraines, Shalafi…"

Raistlin lui lança un regard noir.

"- Qui avec un peu de chance doivent être en jonction les unes avec les autres…"

"- Comment pouvez vous en être sur ?"

"- Je ne le suis pas. Mais ces grottes sont toutes localisées dans la même couche géologique…Une couche de calcaire…Les grottes sont fréquentes, et parfois très grandes dans un tel terrain. Et la région est suffisamment pluvieuse et vallonnée pour que l'érosion ait crée de véritables labyrinthes là-dessous."

"- Ces grottes seraient les points d'émergence des golems ?"

"- Possibles… Ou des entrées vers le lieu de leur création…"

"- Mais cela ne nous dit toujours pas qui est responsable et quels sont ses mobiles." 

"- Je crois que nous devrons le trouver pour pouvoir obtenir une réponse soupira Pyra. Mais il y a autre chose qui m'inquiète."

Les deux autres mages relevèrent la tête.

"- Vous m'avez vu lorsque j'extrayais le cylindre cellulaire du golem ce matin."

Ses interlocuteurs approuvèrent de la tête.

"- Le problème, c'est que ce n'est pas la première fois que j'en vois, que j'en trouve sur le cadavre d'un golem."

"- Et…"

"- Ils grandissent…"

"- QUOI ?"

"- Au départ, j'ai cru qu'il s'agissait de simples parasites, genre douve du foie ou ténia. Mais avec le temps, ils ont grandit. Au départ ils étaient localisés au niveau du système nerveux instinctif. Puis ils ont développé des connections avec le cortex cérébral. Mais celui que j'ai extrait ce matin avait migré derrière l'estomac. Et une longue fibre nerveuse le reliait à la moelle épinière…De plus, vous pourrez demander à …Talion ? Oui c'est ca. Mais les golems sont de plus en plus dangereux. Ils ne se contentent plus de foncer dans le tas et de tuer tout ce qui bouge. Ils font même preuve d'un certain raffinement dans la façon dont ils torturent leurs proies…"

"- Ce qui signifie ?" Questionna l'elfe espérant que ses déductions étaient fausses.

"- Que le maître de ces créatures ne l'est plus pour longtemps ! Ces parasites ont trouvé le moyen de complètement contrôler leur hôte. Le mage responsable de la création des golems n'en a plus pour très longtemps à vivre. Dès que les parasites auront atteint un degré de maturation suffisante, ils feront cavalier seul." Expliqua sombrement Raistlin.

"- Il y a pire." Ajouta Pyra.

"- Pitié…"

"- Vous avez du voir que le parasite a faillit me sauter dessus après que je l'eut séparé de son hôte et extrait. "

"- Il cherchait un nouvel hôte."Supposa l'elfe.

"- Exact. "

"- Attendez…Mais un parasite n'est-il pas sensé mourir avec son hôte ? Ou tout au moins peu de temps après ?"

"- Encore exact."

"- Ils sont donc indépendants…"

"- Probablement. Venez avec moi."

Les deux mages suivirent leur hôtesse au plus profond de sa caverne, dans une petite grotte glacée. Un énorme coffre de basalte occupait la plus grande partie de la pièce. Le long des parois s'entassaient des bocaux remplit de divers morceaux de viande froide. Pyra se dirigea vers cinq bocaux placés à l'écart des autres. 

Dans chacun d'eux, un long ver sinueux nageait en rond. Dalamar approcha la main du plus petit des parasites. Le vers se jeta sur la paroi en dardant un long suçoir aigu. L'elfe fit un bond en arrière en étouffant un cri de surprise et buta dans le cercueil de basalte.

"- Dans quoi nagent-ils ?" Demanda Raistlin.

"- Celui-ci dans du formol. Le second dans de l'éther, le troisième dans de l'acide sulfurique, le quatrième dans de la soude et le dernier dans du vide."

"- Du vide ?"

"- J'ai fait le vide dans le bocal par aspiration."

"- Et ils sont tous vivants…C'est pas bon…Pas bon du tout…"

"- J'ai tout essayé pour les tuer. Le feu ne leur fait quasiment rien, les noyer, autant chanter faire des claquettes debout sur un tas de fumier, les poisons non seulement ne leur font rien mais en plus ils sont capables de les assimiler, de les synthétiser et de les réutiliser quand ils mordent…La magie n'est pas active, ils sont naturellement résistant ! Il n'y a guère qu'un bon coup d'épée entre les deux yeux pour s'en débarrasser…et à condition de brûler les deux morceaux pendant qu'ils sont inertes…Sinon ils repoussent !"

Les deux hommes s'entre-regardèrent épouvantés. 

"- Je ne sais vraiment pas d'où de telles cochonneries peuvent venir. Par les Abysses, je donnerais mon bras droit pour savoir comment les détruire…"

"- Vous venez de trouver." Soupira Raistlin.

"- Pardon ?"

"- Les Abysses. De telles monstruosités ne peuvent être sortit que du cerveau malade de cette folle a cinq têtes."

"- Takhisis ? Mais elle est piégée là-bas… Il lui faut un complice ici. Qui serait assez fou pour suivre un plan mettant en scène de telles bestioles ?"

"- Elle n'a pas forcement prévenue son serviteur. La Reine a un humour vraiment… particulier." Finit l'Archimage dans un souffle.

"- Shalafi ? Ca va ? "

Raistlana était très pâle, ses mains tremblaient un peu et elles s'agrippa convulsivement à l'elfe quand il lui passa un bras autour des épaules.

Pyra regarda la scène sans comprendre.

"- Sortons d'ici. La nuit est tombée depuis une bonne heure maintenant. Raistlin, ou Raistlana, comme vous voulez, vous feriez bien d'aller vous allonger un peu pendant que je prépare le dîner."

Le Maître de la Tour de Palanthas acquiesça mollement de la tête et suivit la jeune femme jusqu'à un lit de fourrures. Il s'allongea et s'endormit dès qu'il eut fermé les yeux.

"- Je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'il puisse dormir aussi vite avec tout ca." S'étonna l'elfe.

"- J'ai triché." S'excusa la jeune rouquine.

Dalamar soupira.

"- Pour sa réaction…"

"- La rumeur de son passage dans les Abysses est fondée ?"

"- Oui."

"- Je vois."

Pyra se pencha de nouveau sur le dormeur et lui effleura le front.

"- Qu'est ce que vous avez fait ?"

"- J'ai inhibé la partie du cerveau qui commande les rêves."

"- Vous pouvez faire ca ?"

"- Pourquoi, pas vous ?" Badina la jeune femme. "Oh, encore une chose. Arrêtez de me vouvoyer s'il vous plaît. Ca m'agace."

"- Comme tu veux, Dévadoris."

"- Arggh ! Ne m'appelles pas comme ça si tu tiens à la vie, l'elfe…"

Dalamar ne put s'empêcher de rire doucement.

"- Laissons le dormir. Il devrait nous rejoindre dans une petite heure." Ajouta la jeune femme.

Les deux mages quittèrent la pièce et gagnèrent la cuisine. Dalamar s'assit à la table et Pyra lui colla sous le nez une montagne de légumes. 

"- Rends-toi utile tu veux, pèles les carottes et les navets."

"- Le Maître des Robes Noires, Maître intérimaire de la Tour de Haute Sorcellerie de Palanthas, réduit à peler des carottes…" Fit l'elfe d'un ton lugubre. 

"- Tu peux vider les poissons si tu préfères."

"- Non, non. Les légumes me conviennent."

"- Bien. Tu avais une question, non ?" A propos de Raistlin.

"- Plusieurs en fait. Et a propos de Raistlana plutôt."

La magicienne haussa un sourcil, intriguée

"- Qu'y a-t-il ?"

"- Hé bien, comment dire…" L'elfe rougit plus qu'un peu.

(1) 1/ 5 000= 1 cm sur la carte vaut 50 m sur le terrain. Petit précision pour édification personnelle de ceux qui savaient pas.

Copyright Asrial 1999-2000

[La suite][1]

[][2]Sommaire 

[Les fics][3]

[][4]Un petit mot ? 

   [1]: chap115.htm
   [2]: ../../../../sommaire.htm
   [3]: ../../../../fics.htm
   [4]: mailto:sirdall@ifrance.com



	15. Echec et math : 1ère époque

Echec et mat, ma Reine 

Echec et mat, ma Reine !

1ère Epoque : Chapitre 15

Expérimentations

Raistlin se réveilla en sursaut. Il écarta la fourrure que Pyra avait posé sur ses épaules et se leva en grommelant.

"- C'est pas possible, je passe mon temps à dormir ces temps ci…"

Il enfila le couloir de basalte jusqu'à la pièce principale et tendis l'oreille.

"- Tu voudras bien lui parler, hein ? Je me vois mal le faire…"

Pyra rit gentiment.

"- D'accord, d'accord, j'aurais une petite conversation entre quat'z'yeux avec elle. Mais je ne crois pas que cela aura le moindre impact."

"- Et pourquoi ça, je te prie ? Raistlin n'est pas idiot !"

"- Mais Raistlana doit gérer un véritable déluge hormonal, petit elfe. Et n'importe quel adolescent_adore positivement faire ses petites expériences dans son coin."_

"- Mouai, ben j'ai pas envie de devoir réparer les pots cassés."

La jeune femme lui jeta un regard amusé.

"- Tu ne l'empêcheras à rien sauf en étant le sujet de l'expérimentation."

Dalamar rougit furieusement et le sourire de Pyra s'élargit davantage.

L'archimage choisit ce moment pour entrer dans la pièce.

"- Ah, tout de même. Je commençais à croire que tu allais dormir toute la nuit. Le dîner sera prêt dans quelques minutes. Les assiettes sont dans le buffet, les verres dans le tiroir de gauche et les couverts à droite. Mets la table pendant que Dalamar va nous chercher à boire, tu veux bien ?" Se tournant vers l'elfe toujours cramoisi. "Troisième grotte sur ta droite. Prends une bouteille en terre rouge. C'est un petit bijoux comme vin."

Dalamar s'éclipsa au plus vite et laissa les deux femmes en tête-à-tête. 

"- De quoi tu es sensée me parler ?" S'enquitRaistlana.

La rouquine haussa les épaules.

"- Il n'apprécie pas de te voir faire joujou avec tous les mâles qui passent à porté et m'a littéralement supplié de te donner de la poudre de Karala."

L'archimage s'étrangla à moitié.

"- Mais je lui ai pourtant assuré que j'arrêtais mes conneries. Je sais que j'ai abusé avec Valoran, pas besoin de me faire un dessin, j'ai compris. Ce coup-ci, il va m'entendre."

"- Allons, Raistlana, arrête deux minutes de réfléchir en homme. Pense en femme. Laisse parler ton nez. Je suis sure que tu va vite comprendre ce qui le chagrine. "

Raistlana se creusa un instant les méninges et s'empourpra progressivement jusqu'au même pivoine que son apprenti.

"- Bien, je vois que tu as pigé. Finalement, je crois que je vais quand même te donner du Karala. Ajouta-t-elle après réflexion en interceptant une petite lueur dans le regard du mage. "

Dalamar rapporta une petite fiole d'un vin épais comme du sang et d'une belle couleur rubis. Pyra joua les parfaites hôtesses et servit ses hôtes avec application. La truite aux herbes fut proprement engloutie et les pommes à l'étouffée qui furent servies en dessert ravirent les deux mages. 

Dalamar se laissa aller en arrière sur sa chaise et noua ses mains sur sa nuque.

"- Délicieux, tout simplement délicieux. Ca change de la cuisine de Raistlin. Ce n'est pas que tu cuisine mal, Shalafi. Mais de temps en temps, j'apprécie autre chose qu'un ragoût." S'excusa l'elfe devant le regard offusqué de l'archimage.

"- Ce n'était vraiment rien, je t'assure. Bien. J'apprécie vos compliments à leur juste valeur, mais nous avons un mage fou à intercepter. L'un de vous a-t-il la moindre idée de la façon dont nous pourrions nous y prendre pour lui mettre du sel sur la queue."

"- Pardon ?" Crièrent les deux mages en même temps.

"- Désolé, c'est une des expressions préférées de mon maître. Il s'amusait à mettre du sel sur la queue des grives pour les empêcher de décoller…"

Les deux robes noires échangèrent un sourire un peu niais.

"- Il serait intéressant d'explorer les cavernes qui entourent les lieux des différents meurtres, nous y trouverons peut-être quelque chose." Proposa Dalamar.

"- Un petit trackeur serait aussi utile. Il suffirait de mettre la main sur un de ses monstres, de lui implanter la pierre et de le suivre lorsqu'il rentrera au bercail. Tu m'a bien dit qu'il y avait un gisement de pierres de focalisation ? Alors la fabrication d'un trackeur ne posera aucun problème."

"- J'ai quelques pierres brutes…"

"- C'est encore mieux. Je déteste trifouiller le sol avec une pelle et un seau." Expliqua Raistlin avec un petit frisson de révulsion.

"- Bon, alors résumons, demain, Raistlin fabrique son trackeur, Dalamar m'accompagnera pour repérer les entrées des cavernes et no…. "

Le regard de la jeune femme se fit vitreux.

"- Pyra, PYRA….Mais qu'est ce qu'elle a ?"

"- Aucune idée. "

Dalamar lui tapota les joues. Il allait lui coller une vraie gifle lorsque la main de Pyra jaillit et agrippa celle de l'elfe.

"- Ca va, ne me cognez pas !"

"- Désolé, nous étions inquiets, tu ne réagissais pas, tu t'es arrêtée en plein milieu d'une phrase…Et est-ce que tu pourrais lâcher le poignet de Dalamar ? Tu es entrain de lui faire une main blanche…"

"- Oups, Ca va ?"

Dalamar se frotta le poignet où cinq traces de doigts se dessinaient nettement.

"- Oui, oui, c'est rien."

"- Je ne voulais pas vous faire peur, mais Sharn viens de me prévenir qu'il avait repéré une odeur suspecte dans le coin. Je te le donne dans le mille, Emile…"

"- Valoran." Compléta Raistlana.

"- Tout juste. Eka et le loup vont l'escorter jusqu'ici."

"- C'est obligé ?" Demanda Dalamar entre ses dents.

Pyra sourit avec amusement.

"- De toute façon le voilà."

Encadré par le loup géant et la panthère des neiges, Valoran n'avait pas l'air rassuré et faisait encore plus jeune et sans défense que d'habitude. Il s'inclina devant les trois autres mages.

"- Mes sœurs, mon frère…"

L'elfe grinça des dents.

"- Valoran. Il me semblait bien t'avoir ordonné de retourner au village et de nous y attendre." Demanda Raistlin d'une voix polaire.

"- Je m'inquiétais pour vous, Ma Dame. Comme vous n'étiez pas revenu à Leynav, je crains que vous n'ayez été capturée, blessée ou même tuée. Mais je suis heureux de constater qu'il n'en est rien et que vous êtes dans une excellente forme."

"- Puisque tu es là, petit, tu nous seras utile." Coupa Pyra avant que Dalamar ne saute sur le jeune homme avec la ferme intention de lui arracher le cœur avec le couteau à beurre. "Il me faut quelqu'un pour m'accompagner demain. Nous avons mis au point un petit protocole de recherche pour découvrir l'origine des golems. Pendant que Raist et DalamarTravaillerons ici à la fabrication d'un trackeur, nous pourrons explorer les environs à la recherche des grottes qui abritent nos monstres. "

"- Et accessoirement, cela devrait empêcher les deux mâles ne se sautent à la gorge dès que nous aurons le dos tourné." Acquiesça Raistlana à voix basse.

"- Je compte sur toi pour régler ce léger problème." Répondis de même Pyra.

"- Cela me convient tout à fait." Confirma Valoran, plus mielleux que jamais.

"- A moi aussi." Le coupa Dalamar

"- Bien. Puisque le programme de la journée de demain est fixé, nous pourrions passer à celui de la chasse proprement dit."

"- Lorsque nous aurons découvert la cache des golems, le plus dur sera d'immobiliser leur maître. Nous ne sommes que quatre et IL dispose probablement de l'aide de la Reine." 

"- En le faisant sortir de son antre, il serait plus facile à capturer."

_"- Non._ Intervint Eka. " _J'ai une longue habitude de la chasse au rongeur. Hors de son repère, un rat est plus méfiant que jamais. Le seul endroit où il se permet de se détendre, c'est dans son terrier. Là il est à l'abris. Il ne s'attends à aucune menace. Et quand le serpent frappe, il gobe toujours sa proie…toujours…"_

"- Eka à raison. Poussons le à la faute sur son propre territoire. Ainsi, il aura l'impression que nous sommes en terrain glissant et qu'il à la main haute sur nous. Un adversaire trop sûr de lui à tendance à négliger et à jouer avec ses proies. A nous quatre, pardon, à nous six, nous aurons de bonnes chances de le vaincre. Que la Reine soit à son côté ou non."

"- Si tu le dit, Pyra…C'est toi la chasseuse."

Valoran s'insurgea.

"- Pardonnez-moi, mais ce n'est pas à vous de décider de la tactique à utiliser. Vos aînés ont plus d'expérience que vous. Ce n'est pas à une fillette qui est incapable de chasser un lapin de…"

"- Valoran." Le coupa la voix doucereuse de Raistlana. "Pyra à plus d'expérience de la chasse et du combat non-magique que nous tous réunis. Elle est la plus à même de coordonner une action sur le terrain." L'archimage se tourna vers la jeune femme. "C'est vrai tu sais. Tes connaissances tactiques sont étonnantes…Où les as-tu acquises ?" 

"- Koran, et un Chevalier Solamnique de la Rose que j'ai…bien connu." Finit-elle avec un sourire sardonique.

"- Je vois…"

"- Il ce fait tard. Je propose que nous allions tous dormir quelques heures et que nous nous retrouvions tous ici, demain, au lever du soleil." 

"- Dalamar, voyons ! Vous avez plus de deux heures de marche pour rejoindre Leynav ! Et ce n'est pas la place ou les fourrures qui manquent ici. Suivez-moi. Je vais vous montrer où vous installer."

Pyra guida les mages vers une enfilade de petites grottes closes par des portes de chêne.

"- Dalamar, ici. Raistlana, en face. Valoran, au fond." Trancha la jeune femme.

"- A tes ordres, Ô, divine cheveux de feu !" S'exclama Dalamar avec ironie.

"- Va te coucher, Elfe." Ordonna Pyra avec une hauteur feinte.

Le maître des robes noires se fendit d'une petite révérence extravagante mais obéit et referma la porte sur la chambre qu'on lui avait désigné. Valoran et Raistlana l'imitèrent.

Pyra observa les trois portes se fermer et un sourire énigmatique naquit sur ses lèvres. Elle aussi alla se coucher.

Dalamar ôta ses bottes et dénoua la ceinture de soie qui lui enserrait la taille. Un infime grincement ce fit entendre derrière lui et il se retourna. Il sursauta de surprise en voyant Raistlin refermer la porte et s'appuyer le dos contre le battant.

"- Qu'y a-t-il Shalafi ? Un problème "

"- Je ne sais pas…Peut-être…"

"- Que veux-tu dire ?"

"- Valoran…"

L'elfe sentit une bouffée de colère mêlée de jalousie lui monter à la gorge.

"- Tu t'inquiète pour ce type ?"

"- Oui, je ne l'aime pas, il n'est pas net…il est …trop doucereux. Si sucré qu'il en dégouline. Je n'ai aucune confiance en lui…"

Dalamar se détendit visiblement et Raistlana ne manqua pas de relever sa réaction. Elle tourna la clé dans la serrure et la glissa dans sa poche. 

L'elfe ne remarqua pas son manège. 

Elle s'approcha de lui avec une petit sourire en coin.

"- J'ai eut une conversation assez édifiante avec Pyra tout à l'heure."

Le maître des robes noires sentit une sourde inquiétude poindre dans son petit cerveau.

"- Oh, et de quoi avez-vous parlés ?" L'elfe se mordit la langue en réalisant qu'il avait fait une boulette.

"- Nous avons discuté expérimentation, tentation et biologie des organismes. Toutes ses explications étaient absolument stupéfiantes, mais…"

"- Mais ?"

"- Ce n'était que de la théorie. "

Raistlana se reprocha davantage de son apprenti.

"- La théorie est indispensable à la bonne compréhension d'un problème." Confirma l'elfe en reculant de quelques pas.

"- Certes, mais la théorie ne vaux rien si on ne la met pas en pratique."

Le sourire de la jeune femme se fit plus carnassier et elle se rapprocha encore de Dalamar.

Il recula, et se cognant contre le lit, tomba assis dessus.

La jeune femme vint s'accroupir devant lui. Toute moquerie ou bravade avait disparue. Il ne restait dans son regard que désir, vulnérabilité et appréhension.

"- Shalafi…"

Raistlana clôt les lèvres de l'elfe du bout du doigt. 

"- Tais-toi s'il te plaît. Pour une fois, c'est à toi d'être le professeur." Finit la jeune femme en remplaçant son doigt par ses lèvres.

L'elfe eut une dernière pensée cohérente avant de sombrer dans les bras de son maître.

"- _Pyra, demain, je te tue…"_

Pyra se retourna dans son lit, amusée par la sonorisation que donnaient les deux amants à la grotte.

_"- Décidément, il n'y a rien de mieux qu'une grotte pour propager les sons."_ Pensa-t-elle

Elle se redressa en sursaut.

"- Zut ! J'ai oublié la poudre de Karala…Bof, de toute façon, je doute que cela lui soit vraiment nécessaire…"

La jeune femme remonta la fourrure sur ses oreilles, bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire et s'endormit.

Valoran s'enfonça la tête sous l'oreiller. Il ne pouvait supporter ce qu'il entendait. Grinçant des dents, il se releva et arpenta la pièce de long en large. Un gémissement plus violent que les autres le fit se convulser de haine.

Il se dirigea vers la toilette, posa la cuvette par terre, la remplie d'eau et incanta. 

Sans qu'ils s'en doutent, Valoran s'était décidé à tenir la chandelle pour Raistlin et Dalamar, prenant des notes, et se promettant bien que cette dette serait payée.

Payée de larmes, et de sang…

Copyright Asrial 1999-2000

[La suite][1]

[][2]Sommaire 

[Les fics][3]

[][4]Un petit mot ? 

   [1]: chap116.htm
   [2]: ../../../../sommaire.htm
   [3]: ../../../../fics.htm
   [4]: mailto:sirdall@ifrance.com



	16. Echec et math : 1ère époque

Echec et mat, ma Reine 

Echec et mat, ma Reine !

1ère Epoque : Chapitre 16

Extrapolation

Dalamar frissonna et se recroquevilla un peu plus sous les fourrures. Il chercha de la main le voisin de sommier qui lui avait servit de bouillotte toute la nuit et grommela quelque chose d'incohérent en ne découvrant que des draps froids. Le souvenir incongru de la soirée passée lui sauta à l'esprit mais il le balaya d'un haussement d'épaules. 

Ses rêves étaient parfois terriblement réalistes.

Il se retourna et ouvrit les yeux.

Il se figea.

Assis sur la seule chaise de la pièce, Raistlana fixait le mur en face d'elle, le regard vide…

"- Shalafi ?"

L'archimage tourna la tête dans sa direction. Son expression était appréhensive.

L'elfe hésita.

"- Shalafi, je suis désolé, pour ce qui c'est passé cette nuit,je n'aurais jamais dût…" L'elfe se tut en voyant la tristesse dans les yeux de son amant.

Raistlana secoua la tête et quitta la pièce, les épaules basses.

Dalamar pâlit. 

***************************

Raistlana s'arrêta devant la porte de Pyra. Elle frappa doucement et entra sur la permission de la jeune femme.

"- Raist ? Alors, tu as passée une bonne nuit ?" Plaisanta la rouquine. "Je t'avais dit de t'occuper de Dalamar, mais ce n'est pas tout à fait ce que j'avais en tête…."

Elle s'interrompit en voyant la tête de l'archimage.

"- Quoi ? Que c'est il passé ?"

Raist s'assit à coté d'elle et s'effondra en larmes. Pyra la prit dans ses bras et la berça gentiment.

Sa cadette comprit instantanément ce qui s'était passé.

"- Allons, allons… Arrête ça… Ce n'est pas la fin du monde. Pour lui aussi ca a été un choc. Tu n'a pas vraiment pris de gants, tu sais. Et maintenant il doit culpabiliser à mort. Avec un peu de chance, je suis même sur qu'il est persuadé que d'une façon ou d'une autre, il a prit avantage sur toi pour te pousser dans son lit."

L'archimage continuait de pleurer tout ce qu'elle savait.

Pyra soupira.

"- Ou alors, est-il si nul que ça ? Je n'aurais jamais crus qu'il puisse être aussi mauvais au pieu, surtout avec tout le bruit que vous avez fait. La moitié du canyon doit être au courant maintenant. Tu aurais peut-être dut te taper Valoran finalement."

Un dernier sanglot s'étrangla dans la gorge de Raistlana. 

"- Mais pas du tout." Bégaya-t-elle. "C'était très bien." Elle rougit furieusement. "Comment tu sais ce qui c'est passé ?"

"- Comme caisse de résonance, une grotte ça ce pose là, la puce."

L'aînée des deux femmes rougit de plus belle.

"- Bon, au moins tu ne pleure plus. N'en veux pas à Dalamar, va. Il se fera vite à la situation. C'est pas tout les chefs des robes noires qui ont eut l'occasion de dépuceler leur maître, après qu'il ait fait un séjour dans les abysses, changé de sexe et finalement qu'il lui ait fait du rentre-dedans à mort.

Raistlin fixa la jeune femme absolument stupéfait puis émît une petit rire honteux.

"- Je suis ridicule n'est pas ?"

"- Pas ridicule, un peu remué par les événements, c'est tout. Et si ça peut te remonter le moral, après cette nuit, je doute que Dalamar ait encore envie d'étriper Valoran. Il voudra simplement lui arracher les yeux s'il ose encore les lever sur toi."

"- Avec le bruit qu'on à fait, si Blondie n'a pas reçus le message, je ne vois guère que les signaux de fumée." Plaisanta vaseusement l'archimage.

Pyra eut la grâce d'un sourire avant de reprendre sérieusement.

"- Je vais vous préparer un petit déjeuner digne de ce nom. Pendant ce temps, va donc t'habiller et discutercinq minutes avec l'elfe. S'il ne veut pas comprendre, tu n'auras qu'à me l'envoyer."

"- Tu fais dans le conseil conjugal également ?"

Pyra renifla avec supériorité.

"- Rien dans la nature de l'homme ne m'est étranger, ma petite. Contrairement à toi, je n'ai pas passé ma vie le nez dans les bouquins. Et que ce soit Eka, Sharn ou Koran, ce sont tous des professeurs exigeants. Je n'ai eux aucun mal à assimiler leurs leçons."

Raistlin eut une petite moue dubitative.

"- Allez, femelle, va donc faire la paix avec ton étalon, nous avons du boulot aujourd'hui."

"- PYRA !" Glapit l'archimage offusqué.

*****************************

Dalamar fixait la porte par laquelle Raistlin était sortit.

"- Un idiot, je suis un imbécile, une brute insensible et un crétin." Se lamenta-t-il.

Il se prit la tête dans les mains et tenta de réfléchir à une façon de redresser les choses.

Ses pensées tournaient sans fin dans son petit cerveau sans qu'il puisse les ordonner.

Alors qu'il se raclait les méninges à la débroussailleuse, Raistlin revint et se planta devant lui.

L'elfe sursauta en sentant sa présence et releva la tête.

"- Shalafi…"

"- Dalamar. Je peux te parler d'homme à homme ? Enfin, de mage à mage plutôt…"

Le maître des robes noires leva un sourcil à cette pauvre tentative d'humour et lui fit une petite place sur le lit.

"- Je t'écoute."

*****************************

Valoran se leva et s'habilla machinalement. 

Un flot continu de rage, de colère et de concupiscence lui faisait perdre tous ses moyens.

"- Je l'aurais, elle sera à moi." Gronda le mage blanc.

Une voix féminine retentit dans son cerveau.

"- Tu dois te calmer. Ce n'est pas en laissant tes émotions prendre le pas sur tout le reste que tu arriveras à la posséder. Réfléchis. J'ai toute confiance en toi, mon Elu. "

"- Merci Amiel. Je ne te décevrais pas."

*****************************

Dans les Abysses, la Reine Noire bougea quelques pièces et reporta son attention sur son Roi. Elle le plaça dans une position qui lui permettais autant d'attaquer que de se replier.

"- Chacun son jeu, chacun ses règles… La vrai partie peux commencer."

Elle reporta son attention sur la jeu de son adversaire.

"- Alors là, je pige que dalle !" S'exclama-t-elle. "Qu'est ce qu'il à encore fait ? Il pourrait au moins se conformer à MES règles !"

Sur l'échiquier, il y avait maintenant trois reines blanches, un roi et deux cavaliers et deux fous. 

"- Qu'est ce qu'il va encore inventer ?"

La Reine se prit la tête dans les mains et attendit que le jeu veuille bien évoluer un peu.

*****************************

Pyra finit de disposer quatre bols et servit Valoran dès qu'il apparu dans l'encadrement de la porte. 

"- Bien dormi ?"

"- Comme un loir."

"- Le bruit ne t'a pas trop gêné ?"

"- Quel bruit ? J'ai le sommeil très lourd, tu sais..."

"- Oh, je vois. Je parlais des mouvements magmatiques. Ils sont très audibles par ici, ils remontent par les cavernes."

Valoran retint un sourire ironique.

"- Non, je n'ai rien entendu. Raistlana et Dalamar ne sont pas levés ? "

"- Ils ne devraient pas tarder. Les voilà d'ailleurs."

Dalamar entra dans la pièce suivit de son maître. Son visage était fermé et il semblait réfléchir intensément.

Raistlana était calme, mais une infime lueur incertaine planait encore au fond de son regard.

Les deux femmes échangèrent un coup d'œil entendu qui ne fut pas perdu pour le robe blanche.

"- Allez, avalez moi ça rapidement. Valoran, puisque tu as fini, nous allons y aller, non ? On a du boulot si on veut explorer tout le coin avant ce soir. Raist, les pierres brutes sont dans la sixième grotte sur la gauche, après la source chaude. Elles sont dans une boite en bois de rose, sur le bureau. Les instruments de taille sont dans le tiroir du bas. Travaillez bien !"

Pyra ceignit Koran, enfila sa cape et sortit, Valoran sur les talons.

"- Nous pourrions commencer par la Cage aux Lons ?" 

"- C'est où ça ?"

"- La petite crique de granit rose, au sud de la ferme de Talion."

"- Après toi, je t'en pris."

***************************

Dalamar avala son thé en silence et attendit que son maître ait fini sa tasse.

Les deux mages s'enfoncèrent dans les profondeurs de la caverne et entreprirent de dénicher le bureau de Pyra. 

"- Cinq…Six. Voilà, nous y sommes."

Raistlin poussa la lourde porte de bronze et entra dans la pièce. Contrairement au reste de la grotte, le sol de la pièce était recouvert d'un épais tapis elfique aux couleurs généreuses et de lourdes tentures de velours isolaient la salle de travail du froid suintant des murs.

L'archimage s'assit au bureau et ouvrit le petit coffret qui reposait dessus. Cinq pierres translucides aux reflets changeants, grandes comme l'ongle de son pouce tombèrent dans sa paume. Il les posa sur le carré de soie que Dalamar avait posé devant lui et entama la taille des pierres. De son côté, l'elfe compulsait les sorts de localisation qui leur permettait de suivre les pierres à la trace.

La difficulté de l'entreprise ne résidait ni dans la taille proprement dite, ni dans l'élaboration du sort, mais dans l'adaptation du sort à la pierre. Si le sort n'était pas bien réalisé, la pierre explosait et le choc en retour, démultiplié par la gemme, avait la mauvaise habitude de blesser quiconque se trouvait dans le coin.

Pendant près de quatre heures, les deux mages travaillèrent séparément et n'échangèrent pas un mot. 

Dalamar finit le premier et put se permettre de laisser son esprit vagabonder sur les événements de la nuit passée.

"- Dalamar…DALAMAR !"

L'elfe sursauta et lâcha les parchemins qu'il tenait. Les feuilles s'éparpillèrent par terre.

"- Désolé…"

"- A quoi pensais-tu ?A cette nuit ?"

L'apprenti acquiesça de la tête et soupira.

"- Ecoute Shalafi. Cette nuit, je me suis laissé emporté. C'était très agréable, je l'avoue, mais cela n'aurait jamais dut avoir lieu…"

"- Dalamar. Juste une question. Quel est ton problème ? Dans la situation actuelle, si l'un de nous devait faire une montagne des événements, ce serait plutôt à moi, tu ne crois pas. C'est moi qui me retrouve coincé dans un corps de femme et c'est moi qui me suis fait passer dessus par mon apprenti."

L'elfe s'étouffa à moitié.

"- M'enfin, c'est quoi cette façon de parler ?"

"- Je sais, on dirait Pyra. Bon tu réponds ou je te cloue au mur et je te vide le crâne pour avoir ma réponse."

Dalamar observa sa maîtresse, ébahit. Il parvint à se reprendre.

"- C'est justement ça mon problème. Si ton corps est celui d'une femme, ton petit cerveau est toujours celui d'un homme. Et que dès que tu seras en mesure de le faire, tu redeviendras un homme."

Raistlin lui jeta un regard vide.

"- JE N'AI PAS POUR HABITUDE DE COUCHER AVEC DES HOMMES. C'est clair comme ça ?"

L'humain ouvrit de grands yeux et les réflexions qu'il préparait moururent sur ses lèvres.

"- Je n'avais pas pensé à ça…" Il réfléchit un instant. Dalamar. "Tu as exploré une bonne partie de mon esprit après… la Bibliothèque ?"

L'elfe grimaça au souvenir de la tentative de suicide.

"- C'est exact. "

"- Et ça ne t'as pas gêné ?"

"- Que veux tu dire ?"

"- Tu as pour ainsi dire violé ma mémoire. Sans me demander mon accord.Tu as exploré toute ma psyché. Quel est pour toi le plus violent, l'intimité des corps ? Ou l'intimité des esprits ?"

Dalamar ne répondit rien. Il n'y avait rien qu'il puisse répondre à ça. 

Raistlin le laissa réfléchir et se pencha sur les pierres. Il étudia un instant les parchemins que l'elfe avaient préparés et entama l'incantation sur les pierres. Tous les sorts tinrent et les cinq pierres luirent bientôt d'une aura dorée et pulsante, au rythme des battements du cœur de l'archimage.

***************************

Pyra avançait à vive allure. Eka et Sharn vagabondaient à l'avant, explorant le terrain. Les deux jeunes thaumaturges avaient déjà exploré quatre des cinq sites qu'ils avaient relevé et aucun n'avait présentéla moindre indication d'une présence de golems. Les seules traces qu'ils avaient repérés étaient totalement à l'opposé des spéculations qu'ils avaient faits.

Valoran soupira et s'assit sur un gros rocher. 

"- On ne peut pas faire une pause ? J'ai mal aux pieds, moi !"

"- Nous ne sommes qu'à quelques kilomètres du cinquième site…"

"- Justement. Il ne va pas s'envoler. Et si les golems sont là-bas, que nous y allions maintenant ou dans dix minutes, c'est pareil."

Pyra rendit les armes et s'assit à coté du jeune homme.

"- Dit, tu crois que j'aurais mes chances avec l'archimage ?" Demanda une petite voix.

La jeune femme observa froidement le petit blond.

"- Franchement, j'en doute." 

Valoran eut un petit sourire qui lui fit froid dans le dos.

"- Je crois au contraire que je l'aurais." Contra-t-il d'une voix douce.

Copyright Asrial 1999-2000

[La suite][1]

[][2]Sommaire 

[Les fics][3]

[][4]Un petit mot ? 

   [1]: chap117.htm
   [2]: ../../../../sommaire.htm
   [3]: ../../../../fics.htm
   [4]: mailto:sirdall@ifrance.com



	17. Echec et math : 1ère époque

Echec et mat, ma Reine 

Echec et mat, ma Reine !

1ère Epoque : Chapitre 17

Blessure de guerre

Pyra s'arrêta à l'entrée de la grotte et s'accroupit. Elle effleura le sol du bout des doigts et porta un peu de terre à ses lèvres.

"- Ils sont partis." Déclara-t-elle.

"- Quoi ?"

"- Les golems, idiot. Ils sont restés ici un long moment mais ils sont partis maintenant. Et je doute qu'ils reviennent."

"- Comment peux-tu en être aussi sur ?"

Pyra jeta un regard lourd de mépris à son aîné.

"- Regarde le sol. Il a été foulé récemment, mais les traces mènent uniquement sur l'extérieur. Celles qui conduisaient vers l'intérieur ont été entièrement recouvertes. Donc j'en déduis qu'ils sont très nombreux. Vu la largeur du flux, je dirais entre soixante-dix et cent vingt créatures. Ils n'ont pas pris soin de balayer leurs traces. Contrairement à leur habitude. Ils n'ont donc pas l'intention de revenir. La poussière ambiante n'a pas recouvert les traces, malgré le vent et l'herbe ne s'est pas redressée. Ils étaient encore là il y a moins de trois heures…

La thaumaturge se releva et entra dans la grotte.

-Attends ! C'est peut-être piégé…

La jeune femme haussa les épaules.

-Les autres grottes ne l'étaient pas. Pourquoi celle-ci le serait-elle ?

Valoran abandonna et la suivit.

Pyra s'arrêta et siffla entre ses dents.

-Masète…C'est du grand art !

De grand enclos de métal alternaient avec de grands récipients translucides qui n'étaient pas de verre et remplis d'un liquide glaireux.

Pyra posa son sac au sol et en sortit plusieurs petits bocaux. Elle les plongea un par un dans la solution pâteuse et les remplit à ras bord. Alors qu'elle refermait le dernier flacon, Valoran s'approcha d'elle et la bouscula légèrement en se penchant vers la cuve. 

Une goutte du produit s'échappa du bocal malmené et tomba sur la main de la jeune femme.

Elle hurla et lâcha le pot qui s'écrasa à terre. La pierre commença à fondre en grésillant.

Pyra dégaina son épée et, creusant la plaie, nettoya le produit qui s'infiltrait à chaque seconde un peu plus profondément dans sa chair. 

Elle jeta l'arme à terre et tomba à genoux en se tenant le poignet.

"- Pyra ? Ca va aller ?"

"- A ton avis, crétin !" La jeune magicienne serrait les dents sous les vagues de souffrance qui lui déchiraient le bras.

Valoran resta interdit quelques instants, ne sachant que faire. 

Enfin, il la secoua doucement lorsqu'il vit de la sueur couler le long de la tempe et qu'il entendit ses dents commencer à claquer.

Il lui pencha la tête en arrière et s'aperçût qu'elle avait les pupilles très dilatées.

"- **_Etat de choc_**." Diagnostiqua froidement Sharn qui avait accouru au hurlement mental de détresse de son amie.

"- Qu'est ce qu'on peut faire ?"

**_"- Regarde dans son sac. Tu vas y trouver une petite mallette de cuir bleu._**

Valoran s'exécuta, un peu ahuri qu'un loup lui donne des ordres.

**_"- Ekalaka et Egon sont partis chercher du secours."_**

Le mage ouvrit la mallette.

"- Et maintenant ?

"- **_Regarde dans les pots en verre dépolis. Surtout ne touche pas aux fioles. C'est trop dangereux pour que tu tente quoique ce soit avec. Cherche un pot avec un bouchon en liège."_**

-Il y en a plusieurs.

**_"- Le contenu doit être cannelle et sent très fort le sucre et le citron."_**

L'humain fourragea un long moment dans la mallette et en sortit enfin ce qu'il cherchait.

**_"- Etale une épaisse couche sur la plaie et tout autour de la lésion. N'ai pas peur de trop en mettre."_**

Pyra gémit lorsque le baume froid pénétra dans la blessure.

**_"- Maintenant, place une compresse, pochette jaune en soie, en fait un bandage pas trop serré. La plaie doit pouvoir se purger d'elle-même des poisons organiques qu'elle sécrète…Eka vient de trouver quelqu'un. Elle le ramène."_**

"- C'est quoi ? S'enquit le mage en désignant le baume."

**_"- Un antalgique, antiseptique et un accélérateur de cicatrisation. C'est elfique, originaire du Sylvanesti."_**

Pyra s'effondra mollement sur le sol, évanouie. Quelques instants plus tard, elle se cambrait dans les affres d'une crise de convulsions.

"- Qu'est ce que je dois faire ? Qu'est ce que je dois faire ? Qu'est ce que je dois faire ? Glapit l'humain en grimpant dans les aigus.

**_"- Empêche la d'avaler sa langue."_**

-Comment ?

**_"- Le manche de ta dague. Fait lui mordre le bois."_**

Valoran obéit, au bord de l'hystérie.

**_"- Parle moi petit mage…N'arrête pas de me parler. Si tu lâches maintenant, Pyra est très mal barrée._**

-Co…comment peux-tu être aussi calme ?

**_"- Je me permettais de perdre mon sang froid lorsque Déva sera en sécurité."_**

La crise de la magicienne perdit de son intensité puis s'arrêta, la laissant épuisée et sans réaction, les yeux grands ouverts sur le néant.

Le loup soupira bruyamment.

**_"- La petite fiole en verre, avec un filigrane noire représentant un dragon. Donne lui deux gouttes dans un peu d'eau."_**

"- Tu as dit que les fioles étaient trop dangereuses."

**_"- Tout est dans le dosage, jeune homme. Ton maître ne te l'a pas appris ?"_**

"- Mon maître ne sait jamais occupé d'autre chose que de la théorie magique. "Expliqua Valoran en s'exécutant. "Tu es sur de ce que tu fais ?"

**_"- Absolument. Ce produit est à base de curare, d'opium et d'if. C'est un décontractant musculaire et un ralentisseur métabolique. Si ce produit l'a empoisonné d'une façon ou d'une autre, l'effet sera plus long à se faire sentir, et à avoir des répercutions désastreuses…Eka arrive._**

_"- J'ai trouvé quelqu'un."_

"- Valoran ? Qu'est ce qui ce passe ici ? Ce…fauve m'a littéralement traîné ici."

Le mage s'approcha de Talion et désigna la forme inanimée de Pyra.

"- Pyra a été gravement blessée, et peut-être empoisonnée par un piège laissé par le maître des golems."

"- Elle n'est pas responsable ?"

"- Pas plus que toi."

"- Où sont les deux autres mages ?"

"- Ils travaillent à un gadget pour pouvoir suivre les monstres à la trace. Ils nous attendent dans l'antre de Pyra. Je suppose qu'ils ont été prévenus. Il faut l'emporter là-bas. Peux-tu nous aider ?"

"- Mon cheval est dehors. Nous n'avons qu'à construire une civière. Avec quelques branches et ta cape, cela devrait être assez rapide."

Les deux hommes s'exécutèrent et couchèrent la jeune femme sur la litière improvisée. Avec leurs ceintures, ils l'attachèrent dessus pour que ses crises de convulsions ne la jette pas à bas pendant le trajet. 

_"- Je part devant pour m'assurer que tout sera près. Sharn, tu restes ici_." Imposa Eka à son ami poilu.

Le loup acquiesça et se coucha sur la litière, près de sa maîtresse, espérant que sa chaleur corporelle la réchaufferait un peu.

*********************

Eka galopa aussi vite que ses longs muscles déliés le lui permettaient. En moins d'un quart d'heure, elle avait rallié la grotte de et se mit à la recherche des deux mages. Elle les trouva dans le bureau de sa maîtresse, très occupé par une étude de l'anatomie comparée humain/elfe. Elle sauta au milieu de la masse de membres mélangés et distribua coups de crocs et de griffes assez libéralement.

_"- Assez joués tous les deux. Pyra à de gros ennuis."_

Les deux robes noires se séparèrent et rajustèrent leur tenue.

"- Quel est le problème ?" Demanda Raistlin, plus «Archimage » que jamais.

*********************

Talion claqua de la langue et la jument partit au petit trot. Voyant après quelques mètres que Valoran n'arrivait pas à suivre, il le hissa en selle et repartit de plus belle, courant à côté de sa monture.

Pendant près de deux heures, il suivit les indications du mage et parvint enfin à atteindre la grotte.

Le fermier s'arrêta, en nage, et aida le thaumaturge à mettre pied à terre, le laissant se débrouiller avec ses collègues qui étaient sortit de la caverne, dès qu'ils avaient été en vue de l'objectif.

Raistlin et Dalamar détachèrent leur amie et la portèrent à l'intérieur. Ils la couchèrent dans son lit où Raist l'examina soigneusement.

"- Que s'est il passé ?"

"- Le maître des golems a laissé un piège dans la dernière caverne que nous avons visités et Pyra est tombée dedans…"

"- **_Ce n'est pas tout à fait ce que j'ai perçu !"_** S'insurgea Sharn. **_"Si tu ne l'avais pas poussée, rien ne se serait produit."_**

-Comment ça ?

**_"- Pyra faisait des prélèvement de ce qu'elle pense être le liquide dans lequel son nés ou ont été maintenus en vie les symbiotes avant d'être implantés aux golems. Et pendant le prélèvement, cette andouille à poussé Pyra et du liquide lui a coulé sur la main. Elle a utilisée Koran pour nettoyer la plaie. Le métal semble neutraliser le produit, ainsi que le verre."_**

"- Elle l'a échappée belle. Un peu plus et elle se faisait bouffer en entier…" Confirma l'archimage. "Elle a eut le bon réflexe. Et tu en as eut un excellent en lui appliquant ce baume Valoran. Je suis impressionné."

"- Je n'ai fait qu'obéir à Sharn. Je n'y connais rien en remèdes."

"- Ca m'aurait étonné…" Murmura Dalamar.

"- **_Il était plutôt au bord de la crise de nerf_**." Releva le loup avec colère. **_"C'est un bon à rien et un danger public."_**

Dalamar eux un sourire en coin et Raistlana parvint à masquer son hilarité par une petite toux polie.

_"- Crois-tu qu'elle va retrouver l'usage de sa main ?"_ Demanda Ekalaka, se mêlant pour la première fois à la conversation.

"- Je ne peux te répondre. Cela dépends uniquement de l'étendu des dommages subits par le système nerveux…Les muscles se refermeront toujours, mais les nerfs…Je ne sais pas, Eka. J'espère, mais je ne sais pas."

"- Shalafi ?"

"- Moui ?"

"- Et le sort de déstructuration organique ? En le modifiant et en inversant ses effets, on devrait pouvoir soigner une telle lésion. Surtout aussi peu étendue…"

Raistlin sentit sa mâchoire s'affaisser de plusieurs crans. 

"- Brillant. C'est tout simplement brillant, mon cher. C'est une excellente idée. Nettoie la plaie pendant que je modifie le sort. Et il va falloir la réveiller… Le sort ne sera actif que si elle est consciente. Et je n'ai pas le temps de le modifier à ce niveau."

**_"- Du Hast."_**

"- Il y en a ici ?" S'extasia l'archimage.

**_"- Il en reste un peu. Une goutte sera suffisante."_**

"- Du hast ?" Demanda Valoran.

"- C'est un décongestionnant cérébral. Ca a la même fonction que des sels, mais c'est infiniment plus efficace. Et ca à l'avantage d'inhiber la douleur." Expliqua l'elfe en creusant les tissus brûlés.

Libéré des chairs cautérisées par l'acide, le sang coulât à flot et Valoran se retrouva préposé au maintient d'un garrot au niveau de l'épaule.

"- Là au moins, tu ne fera pas trop de conneries et je pourrais te tenir à l'œil." Gronda Dalamar.

"- Ce n'était pas ma faute." Geignit le mage blanc.

Le Maître des Robes Noires renifla et haussa les épaules en faisant avaler un sucre couvert d'une goutte d'hast à sa cliente.

Pyra gémit et se débattit dans les bras de ses soigneurs.

Dalamar poussa violemment Valoran, s'assit derrière la jeune femme et l'appuya sur son torse.

"- Pyra, nous avons de quoi te soigner, mais ca va faire mal. Et il faut absolument que tu sois consciente. Je suis désolé." S'excusa Raistlin. 

"- Ca va…aller…Faites…vite…"

"- Valoran, Talion, vous feriez mieux de sortir. Ce ne sera pas très beaux à voir."

Raistlin incanta et une lumière rougeâtre et malsaine baigna le bras de la jeune femme. 

Elle serra les dents et se mordit la lèvre au sang pour ne pas crier. 

Finalement, la souffrance fut trop forte et elle hurla en se tordant de douleur dans l'étreinte de l'elfe.

La lueur changea graduellement de couleur et prit une teinte plus claire. Lorsqu'elle fut blanche, elle décrut progressivement et disparus. 

Sur la paume de Pyra, le trou béant avait disparus, remplacé par une cicatrice pale qui s'estomperait avec le temps.

La jeune femme s'effondra contre la poitrine de l'elfe.

"- Merci… à tous les deux."

Elle fléchit les doigts et rouvrit la paume. Une légère gène se faisait sentir, mais elle savait qu'elle disparaîtrait avec l'assouplissement des tendons.

"- Si ca ne dérange personne…Je crois que je vais m'évanouir…" Murmura Pyra en fermant les yeux.

"- Dort. Je m'occupe des échantillons que tu as prélevés." La rassura l'archimage en aidant l'elfe à la rallonger.

Ilposa une couverture sur la jeune magicienne.

"- Je crois que je vais avoir une petite conversation avec le Sieur Valoran." Déclara-t-il d'une voix sinistre.

"- Je t'accompagne." Confirma l'elfe.

Copyright Asrial 1999-2000

[La suite][1]

[][2]Sommaire 

[Les fics][3]

[][4]Un petit mot ? 

   [1]: chap118.htm
   [2]: ../../../../sommaire.htm
   [3]: ../../../../fics.htm
   [4]: mailto:sirdall@ifrance.com



	18. Echec et math : 1ère époque

Echec et mat, ma Reine 

Echec et mat, ma Reine !

1ère Epoque : Chapitre 18

Rets

Raistlin ouvrit précautionneusement l'un des bocaux et en versa une petite quantité sur la lame de son microscope.

"- Par les dents de la Reine ! Mais c'est quoi ce truc ?"

L'archimage releva le nez et se tourna vers son apprenti.

"- Dalamar, arrête d'aiguiser ta dague ! Tu ne vas le pendre à une barrière par les boyaux. Nous avons d'autres problèmes."

L'elfe leva un sourcil et rangea son arme avec une mauvaise grâce manifeste.

"- Qu'est ce que c'est ?" Demanda-t-il en désignant le liquide glaireux.

"- Je ne sais pas CE que c'est, mais c'est vivant, et magique tout à la fois. Et ca se reproduit lorsqu'on lui donne de la matière organique à consommer. Pyra à faillit se faire bouffer de la tête au pied." 

"- Qu'est ce que ça vient faire dans le schéma général ? Jusqu'ici, les golems n'ont représentés qu'une force certes puissance, mais relativement mineure. Et la menace semble s'être limitée…"

"- Depuis votre arrivée dans le coin." Releva Pyra.

Les deux mages sursautèrent.

"- Pyra, tu devrais te reposer. Tu n'es pas en état…" Protesta l'elfe.

"- Les femmes sont solides, petit elfe, et je le suis plus que la plupart, je l'ai déjà souventes fois prouvé. Au fait, Koran est d'accord pour te montrer comment vider un sanglier. Il me semble qu'il n'a guère apprécié les maladresses de Valoran. Il serait ravi que tu l'utilises pour ta prochaine tentative de dissection."

L'elfe eut un sourire carnassier.

"- Ah, ca suffit tous les deux. On massacrera Blondie dans les grandes largeurs, mais plus tard. En attendant, il pourra toujours servir de chair à canon. Ta main, ça va ?"

"- Un peu raide, mais c'est tout."

"- Que voulais-tu dire tout à l'heure ?"

"- Que les attaques ont commencées à diminuer lorsque Talion est partit pour Wayreth et que la dernière attaque en date est celle que vous avez essuyés. Je me demande si c'était réellement le hasard que vous soyez chargés de faire le ménage ou bien…"

Dalamar baissa les yeux et réfléchit.

"- On est venu me chercher à la Tour exprès pour l'interrogatoire de Talion." Une lueur inquiétante se fit jour dans son regard. "Raist, tu te souviens du message que j'ai reçu ? Je me suis renseigné à la Tour, et personne ne me l'avait envoyé."

"- Donc quelqu'un voulait que tu sois là, et que ce soit toi qui vienne ici."

"- Dalamar, ou moi ? Après tout, peu de gens savent que je suis ici. Il n'y a que Dalamar, Astinus et deux prêtresses. Tous les quatre sont hors de cause…"

"- La Reine." Conclut l'elfe.

Raistlin sursauta. 

"- Elle t'en veux toujours. J'ai eu des échos par un ami prêtre de Sa Ténébreuse Majesté. Elle à mit ta tête a prix. Pour un montant fort attractif d'ailleurs."

"- Et tu ne m'avais rien dit ?"

"- Je ne voulais pas t'inquiéter."

"- C'est peut-être une explication…Admettons que ce soit après toi que les golems en aient. Comme tu as légèrement changé, ils ne t'ont pas reconnus. Ils doivent quand même être d'une intelligence très limité. "

"- Ils savent que tu es dans le coin, mais ils n'arrivent pas à te trouver. S'ils n'attaquent plus personne, c'est que leur but est atteint, tu es là."

"- C'est trop simple. Si la Reine est derrière tout ça, c'est trop simple. Il y a toujours des plans à l'intérieur des plans chez elle. Elle est un peu cinglée."

"- C'est une déesse !" Hoqueta Dalamar.

"- Et alors, je l'ai fréquentée de suffisamment près pour savoir qu'elle est folle, parano et totalement amorale."

"- Excusez-moi." Fit Talion d'une voix doucereuse. "Personnellement, je me fout de savoir le pourquoi de qui ou quoi à conçut et envoyé ses monstres ici. Tout ce que je veux, c'est les voir détruit."

Les trois robes noires haussèrent les épaules.

"- Tachons déjà d'implanter les trackeurs. Cela devrait nous aider."

"- Et où tu les trouves, les golems ? Ils se planquent je te signale."

"- Ici, vous ne croyez pas ?" Fit Valoran d'une toute petite voix en désignant le carte.

"- Pourquoi à cet endroit plutôt qu'un autre." Demanda Pyra.

"- C'est le seul endroit où aucun monstre n'a jamais été vu. Quitte à se planquer, autant aller à un endroit où vous êtes inconnus. Et les Sources Bleues ont toujours été évitées par la population."

Raistlin observa un instant le jeune mage. Valoran semblait vraiment désolé de sa bourde et essayait de se faire pardonner comme il pouvait.

"- Bien, nous suivrons ton conseil. Demain matin, tout le monde en chasse. Nous devrons en capturer quatre et leur implanter les pierres."

"- Je croyais que tu avais préparé cinq pierres ?" S'enquit Pyra.

"- La dernière sert de balise repère. Elle brille et vibre lorsqu'elle se rapproche d'une de ses sœurs. "

"- Oh, je ne savais pas…"

L'elfe releva un sourcil et se permit un sourire moqueur.

"- Pour une fois !"

************************

Valoran s'enferma dans la petite chambre que Pyra avait mise à sa disposition.

"- Ne te fais pas de soucis mon élu. Tout ce passe pour le mieux."

"- Pour le mieux ? Dalamar me hait et Raistlana aussi. Brillant bilan !"

"- Tu te trompes. Dalamar te hait, mais Raistlana t'a pardonné. Le but est de les séparer. La discorde est souvent plus utile que la force brutale. Je t'ai promis qu'elle serai à toi, et elle sera. Mais il faut laisser le temps au temps. Prends tes dispositions pour demain. La Chasse promet d'être longue, et elle ne sera pas celle qu'ils croient ou espèrent…

"- Amiel ? Pourquoi veux-tu m'aider ?"

"- J'ai mes raisons, mon petit. Fais ce que je te dit. Tout s'expliquera en temps utile. Laissons les chasser autant qu'ils veulent. Jusqu'à ce que ce soit moi…nous qui les attrapions."

***********************

Talion s'assit sur son lit et sortit sa lame de son fourreau.

Il fourbit l'épée pendant plusieurs heures, comme plongé en transe. 

Une seule pensée lui habitait l'esprit : La destruction des monstres. 

Sa propre vie lui semblait accessoire.

Un sourire cruel lui barra le visage.

***********************

Raistlin s'assit sur le lit, près de son apprenti. 

"- Tu as réfléchi à ce que je t'ai dit cette après-midi ?"

"- Oui."

"- Et qu'as-tu décidé ?"

L'elfe glissa ses bras autour de la taille de la jeune femme et la poussa en arrière. Sans la lâcher, Il s'assit à califourchon sur ses cuisses.

"- Je pense que je peux faire avec. J'ai déjà fait et vu pire après tout."

Raistlin sourit et Raistlana l'imita.

"- Bien…Très bien. Cela fera un peu moins de boulot à Pyra."

Dalamar lâcha l'oreille qu'il mordillait.

"- Quoi ?"

"- T'occupes !" Coupa l'archimage en dénouant la ceinture de son amant.

***********************

Pyra revérifia une énième fois son matériel et se laissa tomber sur son lit. 

Elle se massa la main en grimaçant. La cicatrice était enflammée et elle se passa un peu de baume dessus, espérant diminuer la sensation de brûlure. 

Constatant que cela ne donnait rien, elle se versa une mesure de calmant, l'avala d'un trait et soupira de soulagement en sentant la douleur s'engourdir. 

Au centre de sa paume, abrité de la lumière par la peau, une petite masse dure grandissait lentement.

***********************

Le lendemain matin

Les quatre mages et le fermier se retrouvèrent à l'entrée de la grotte. Les sorciers avaient, pour des commodités de déplacement abandonnés leurs robes et Valoran, comme Dalamar ne pouvaient s'empêcher de loucher sur la silhouette de Raistlin. Il leur sembla que Pyra boudait bien un peu.

La cadette de la petite troupe boucla son ceinturon à sa taille, y engagea Koran et tendit un filet métallique à Talion. Elle posa son jumeau sur son épaule et distribua les rôles. 

"- Talion et moi sommes habitués à chasser. Nous nous occuperons de la capture. Valoran. Tu resteras derrière nous en soutien. Si un des golems se retourne contre nous, n'hésite pas à le détruire. Si tu veux te faire pardonner, c'est maintenant."

Valoran hocha vigoureusement la tête et se redressa un peu.

"- Raistlana et Dalamar, vous restez à couvert et vous vous tenez prêts à poser les trackeurs. Messieurs, dames, chacun sait ce qu'il à a faire ? Alors allons y."

***********************

_"- Et le petit groupe s'avança bravement vers son destin, la peur au ventre et le courage au cœur…"_

**_"- Dieu du ciel, Pyra, ne peux tu t'exprimer autrement que par cliché, surtout en pensée ?"_**

"- Quoi ? Notre groupe n'est pas petit ? Et on est pas dans une merde noire peut-être ?"

**_"- Si, mais tu pourrais le dire autrement, non ?"_**

Pyra ricana sous le regard surpris de ses compagnons

***********************

Talion prit la tête de la chasse et suivi les traces qu'il venait de repérer.

Il fit signe aux mages de se taire et à Pyra de la suivre. De la main, il disposa ses troupes et sortit son épée, prêt à en découdre. 

Une main fine se posa sur son bras.

"- Il nous les faut vivant, Talion, vivant…" Murmura la jeune femme.

"- Il vous en faut quatre, je tuerais les autres."

Déva haussa les épaules et regagna la place que le fermier lui avait imposée.

Devant eux, une trentaine de golems se repaissaient des cadavres d'un troupeau de vaches. Le plus gros des golems releva la tête et renifla l'air. Il siffla et ses congénères s'agitèrent. 

"- Merde !" Grinça le fermier. "On est sous le vent."

Il fit un geste et vit Pyra lancer son filet, magiquement déployé. Trois golems furent fait prisonniers de ce seul lancer. Les autres s'égaillèrent dans tous les sens, les plus gros protégeants les plus petits. 

Le Chasseur resta à l'arrière, cherchant du regard un moyen de libérer ses frères prisonniers. Il allait se jeter sur la magicienne aux cheveux rouges lorsqu'un mâle humain lui sauta dessus, l'épée au poing et la bave au lèvres. Il darda son aiguillon sur lui et se prépara en empaler proprement le fou lorsqu'une voix bien connue éclata dans son crâne.

_"- Ne le tue pas. Tu dois te laisser capturer. Tu peux les blesser, mais ils doivent rester en vie. Ils ne te tueront pas. Obéit."_

Le Chasseur rugit de colère mais s'inclina devant les ordres de son maître.

L'épée de l'humain ricocha sur la carapace chitineuse de cou mais entama la jointure de l'épaule. Un flot d'ichor noir jaillit de la blessure et se répandit en grésillant sur le sol.

Talion fit un bon en arrière, peu désireux de subir les mêmes tourments que Pyra.

Tournant autour de la bête, il vit du coin de l'œil que l'archimage et son ami était déjà au travail sur les autres golems. 

Un cri strident de douleur déchira l'air lorsque la première pierre fut implantée.La pierre-balise brilla d'un éclat plus vif en se connectant à sa sœur. Les deux mages passèrent au golem suivant.

Talion évita un coup de griffe et se laissa tomber au sol pour éviter l'attaque suivante. Il releva sa garde à la dernière seconde pour se rendre compte qu'il s'était fait avoir. Alors qu'il évitait les crocs de la bête, le chasseur avait une fois encore utilisé sa queue. Une estafilade apparut sur le torse de l'humain.

Un sort éclata près de lui. 

Valoran relâcha son sort et le Chasseur fut immobilisé, prit dans les rets de la magie. 

Alors que Talion félicitait le jeune mage, un petit golem sauta sur le dos de ce dernier et enfonça ses crocs dans son épaule. Le thaumaturge ne put retenir un cri.

Talion était trop loin, il le savait. Il n'arriverait pas à temps près du mage pour empêcher le petit monstre de le décapiter.

Alors que la bête refermait ses mâchoires sur la nuque vulnérable de sa proie, un bruit écœurant d'os broyés se fit entendre. Le fermier baissa la tête, désolé de n'avoir put sauver le jeune mage.

"- Ne reste pas couché par terre, Valoran. Raistlana et Dalamar on finit l'implantation. Va leur demander de te soigner." Gronda Pyra d'une voix polaire et essuyant sa lame sur la fourrure du petit golem.

La jeune femme dégoulinait positivement d'ichor neutralisé et se fendit avant d'embrocher le dernier golem à portée d'épée.

Talion secoua la tête incrédule. Cette folle avait du massacrer une douzaine de créatures à elle toute seule !

Le fermier s'approcha du mage encore à terre et l'aida à se relever. 

Le gamin gémit et porta la main à son épaule.

"- On va te soigner ça…" Le rassura Pyra.

Raistlin acheva l'implantation du troisième golem et se laissa partir en arrière. Dalamar le retint avant qu'il ne tombe.

"- Fatigué ?" 

"- Oui, plus que d'habitude."

"- La nuit a été agitée." Sourit l'elfe.

"- Ce n'est pas ça. J'ai eu pas mal de vertiges depuis que je me suis levé."

"- Ce n'est probablement rien qu'une bonne nuit de sommeil ne puisse arranger. Tiens, Blondie a été blessé…"

"- Fait l'implantation de la dernière pierre. Je vais le soigner."

Dalamar eut une moue méprisante mais obéit à son Shalafi.

L'archimage étudia un instant la blessure et sortit un fil et une aiguille d'une des poches intérieures de sa veste.

Avec une habileté découlant de l'habitude, il recousit la longue estafilade sous le regard terrorisé du jeune homme et celui, indifférent de Pyra.

Une fois les blessés soignés, Raistlin reporta son attention sur les golems. Le Chasseur se convulsa de rage en voyant les humains s'approcher. Dalamar implanta la pierre et rendit la balise à son maître. Le Golem tirailla le filet magique qui l'empêchait de bouger et un déchirement inaudible résonna dans les os des mages. Valoran se plia en deux de douleur. 

"- Le sort va lâcher. Les pierres sont prêtes, il vaut mieux partir." Recommanda l'archimage.

"- NON !" Cria Talion. "Il faut les suivre, les trouver et les exterminer."

"- Il faut attendre, les suivre et exterminer leur maître." Contra Dalamar. "Les massacrer ne servirait à rien. Leur maître pourrait toujours en recréer d'autre. Pour détruire une fourmilière, il faut tuer la reine. Massacrer les ouvrières ne sert à rien. Et bien que cela me coûte de le dire, Valoran n'est pas en état de continuer. Voir un de ses sorts détruit est très éprouvant."

"- L'elfe à raison, il faut rentrer." Confirma Pyra en se grattant la paume.

Talion abandonna et hissa le jeune homme évanoui sur ses épaules. 

La petite troupe n'avait pas parcourut deux kilomètres lorsque Raistlin leur confirma la libération des quatre golems et leur fuite vers l'intérieur des Sources.

Copyright Asrial 1999-2000

[La suite][1]

[][2]Sommaire 

[Les fics][3]

[][4]Un petit mot ? 

   [1]: chap119.htm
   [2]: ../../../../sommaire.htm
   [3]: ../../../../fics.htm
   [4]: mailto:sirdall@ifrance.com



	19. Echec et math : 1ère époque

Echec et mat, ma Reine 

Echec et mat, ma Reine !

1ère Epoque : Chapitre 19

Interlude

Raistlin finit de changer le bandage qui barrait l'épaule de Valoran et attendit que Pyra ait rendu le même service à Talion avant de l'aborder.

"- Pyra ? Je peux te parler ?"

"- Je t'écoute."

"- Pas ici. Je voudrais te parler, heu…de femme à femme."

La rouquine haussa un sourcil et prit l'archimage par le coude.

"- Allons dans mon bureau."

***************************

Dalamar passa devant le bureau les bras chargés de matériel. Il s'arrêta en entendant le rugissement de rire de Pyra et colla son œil au trou de la serrure.

"- C'est pas la peine de te moquer de moi…" Protestait Raistlana.

"- Désolée. Mais si tu avais vu la tête que tu as fait…Je vais te donner ce qu'il faut, va. C'est marrant, mais ça étonne toujours les hommes d'apprendre comment fonctionne la plomberie qui leur fournit des héritiers. La magicienne ricana. J'en connais un qui va être malheureux ce soir…"

Raist rougit de plus belle et grommela quelque chose de peu flatteur.

"- Si tu as mal, prends une tasse de tisane de Fleur d'Or. Je vais t'en laisser dans la cuisine."

L'elfe se creusa un instant la cervelle et une infime lueur de compréhension passa dans son regard. Très digne mais un peu mal à l'aise, il se releva comme si de rien n'était et repartit au boulot.

***************************

Pyra empoigna les boucles neigeuses de l'archimage et les souleva.

"- Et il faut faire quelque chose pour cette crinière. Tu les as coupés avec quoi ? Un couteau ?"

"- Ben, oui…"

"- Oh, misère. Assis toi." Ordonna la jeune femme en sortant une paire de ciseau d'un tiroir.

"- Pyra. C'est très gentil, mais tu ne crois pas qu'on a autre chose à faire que perdre du temps en frivolités ?"

La jeune femme lança un long regard qui ne cillait pas au mage qui baissa les yeux le premier.

"- J'ai dit une bêtise ?"

"- Nous ne pouvons rien faire tant que Valoran et Talion ne seront pas entièrement rétablit. Et j'ai bien l'impression que Blondie va avoir des problèmes de santé un peu plus conséquents dès que Dalamar aura eut la petite conversation qu'il se promettait d'avoir avec lui." 

"- Quoi ? "

L'archimage fit mine de se lever mais Pyra pesa sur ses épaules et la força à se rasseoir.

"- Décidément, il faut que je fasse ton éducation."

Raistlin s'insurgea.

"- Je suis une femme depuis un peu plus longtemps que toi, mon cher petit archimage. Je connais la chanson. Il y a une chose que tu dois comprendre. Les hommes sont des rêveurs. Ce sont les femmes qui font tourner le monde. Les mâles s'entre-tuent, font leurs petites conneries dans leur coin, gonflent les muscles et font la roue et c'est tout. Les femmes pondent les rejetons, les éduquent et remplissent la marmite. Le progrès ne vient jamais des hommes, pense-y.

"- Tu as tort. Les avancées viennent le plus souvent des guerres, donc des hommes."

Pyra sourit.

"- Certes, les hommes font la guerre, et ils y meurent. Qui reconstruit une fois les combats achevés ?"

"- Les rois…"

"- Font ce qu'ils peuvent pour faire plaisir à leur femme, concubine ou maîtresse. Le vrai pouvoir est dans la cuisine ou la chambre à coucher, pas dans la salle du trône. Ne sous estime jamais le pouvoir de ceux qui tiennent la queue de la casserole, ou la queue tout court." Finit la jeune femme avec une grimace en coin.

Raistlin ouvrit la bouche et la referma sans rien dire.

"- C'est un vision…particulière…des choses. Mais si ce que tu dis est vrai, nous devrions le retrouver au niveau des dieux. Ce n'est pas le cas."

"- Mais bien sur que si ! Le progrès, introduit nécessairement une notion de chaos. La présence de la Reine est contrebalancée par Paladine, certes.Mais si elle n'existait pas, le monde ne connaitrait pas encore le feu, il marinerait dans un immobilisme total. C'est ce que les hommes ne comprennent pas. Le chaos est nécessaire à l'évolution. Prends l'exemple du Qualinesti et du Sylvanesti. Le premier à doublé sa population au cours des deux derniers siècles, parce qu'ils sont ouverts sur l'extérieur, qu'ils acceptent un degré de brassage génétique et culturel. A l'inverse, le Sylvanesti à perdu les deux tiers de sa population dans le même temps. L'autarcie forcené qu'ils ont entretenus les à conduit en plein cauchemar. Et je ne parle pas du 'Cauchemar de Lorac'. Si le payx commence juste à se remettre, c'est uniquement parce que Ahlanna a repris elle-même les choses en mains en envoyant son maris jouer aileurs."

"- Ce sont des elfes, Pyra. Les elfes n'ont jamais été très rationnels !"

"- Les 'mâles' ne sont jamais très rationnels. Dis moi, tu a pardonné à Valoran pour ses conneries ?"

"- Quel rapport ? Pourquoi changes-tu de sujet ?"

"- Je suis en plein dedans, crois-moi." 

L'archimage fronça les sourcils et réfléchis.

"- Oui, je lui ai pardonné."

"- Pourquoi ?"

"- Je n'ai pas de temps et d'énergie à perdre à entretenir une rancune aussi vide de sens…" La jeune femme eut une petite toux honteuse. "Oui, je vois ce que tu veux dire. Avant je lui en aurais voulu à mort et je me serais monté le bourrichon tout seul. Exactement comme Dalamar est en train de le faire. Mais dis-moi. Pourquoi me révéler de tels secrets ? Après tout, je finirais par rejoindre «l'ennemi »."

"- Un mâle éduqué c'est toujours un abrutit de moins en ce bas monde. Et je compte sur toi pour tenter de dresser Dalamar pendant tout le temps où tu seras sous cette forme et pour ne pas trop oublier quand tu aura retrouvé des attributs plus masculins. 

***************************

Dalamar posa la pile de grimoire sur un meuble et entreprit de débusquer Valoran. Il le trouva en grande conversation avec Talion.

"- Pardon Talion. Je peux t'emprunter Valoran un instant ? Merci."

Le mage blanc suivit son aîné hors de la grotte et l'accompagna un peu plus loin lorsque l'elfe lui fit signe de venir avec lui.

"- Comment t'es-tu débrouillé pour pousser Pyra ?" Questionna Le Maître des Robes Noires d'une voix douce et calme.

"- Je n'ai pas fait exprès…"

"- Il n'aurait plus manqué que ca… Mais tu comprendras que c'est tout de même impardonnable, n'est ce pas. "

Le jeune humain fit un pas en arrière devant le regard carnassier de l'elfe.

"- Je n'apprécie pas non plus la façon dont tu reluques Raistli…Raistlana. Elle est à moi tu comprends."

Sans prévenir, son poing s'écrasa sur la mâchoire de l'humain avec un craquement sinistre. Le jeune homme tomba à terre en gémissant.

"- Elle est à moi. Pose encore ton regard sur elle, ne serait ce qu'une fois, avec concupiscence, et je te jure que tu iras visiter la cuve où a été blessé Pyra. Est-ce bien clair ?"

Valoran hocha la tête vigoureusement en se tenant le bas du visage.

"- Bien…très bien même. Alors nous allons pouvoir être ami." Conclut Dalamar en retournant vers la grotte sans plus ce soucier de sa victime.

***************************

Valoran ce releva péniblement et mit le cap sur sa grotte personnelle. Après une petite heure de marche, trois Molosses de Guerre apparurent devant lui. Il se jeta au cou d'Amiel et se serra contre elle en sanglotant. La petite femelle le réconforta en grondant doucement. 

"- Du calme mon élu. Raistlana serra à toi. Dans six semaines, elle serra tienne. En attendant, vient donc dans la grotte, nous avons plein de choses à planifier."

Le jeune mage se redressa et entra dans la caverne, Euthanos et Salys sur les talons.

"- Oui, Amiel."

***************************

La Reine se renfonça dans son siège.

Malgré les entorses que son adversaire avait fait à ses règles. En changeant les joueurs et en les mélangeant, notamment, elle était sûre de gagner. 

Le piège était prêt à ce refermer, et rien ne pourrait s'en échapper.

Avec un soupir, elle se tourna vers le miroir de clair vision qui restait désespérément vide.

"- Ce serait si simple si je savais ce qui ce passe, si je pouvais me passer de ce foutu échiquier."

Secouant la tête, elle sélectionna la Reine noire sur la plateau et lui parla directement.

"- Bien mon cher. Nous avons plein de choses à planifier."

************************

On se gratta la tête avec circonspection.

"- J'Comprends rien… Mais qu'est ce qu'ils fichent ?"

Copyright Asrial 1999-2000

[La suite][1]

[][2]Sommaire 

[Les fics][3]

[][4]Un petit mot ? 

   [1]: chap120.htm
   [2]: ../../../../sommaire.htm
   [3]: ../../../../fics.htm
   [4]: mailto:sirdall@ifrance.com



	20. Echec et math : 1ère époque

Echec et mat, ma Reine 

Echec et mat, ma Reine !

1ère Epoque : Chapitre 20

Trahison

Six semaines plus tard.

Raistlana balaya le dessus de la table avec un cri de frustration et sortit de la pièce.

Dalamar sursauta et la regarda s'éloigner avec inquiétude.

Pyra ramassa les parchemins qui jonchaient le sol et se tourna vers l'elfe.

"- Qu'est ce qu'elle a ? Ca va faire quinze jours qu'elle nous fait un numéro d'ours mal léché très réussi."

"- Je ne sais pas. C'est probablement cette attente qui lui met les nerfs à vifs. Raistlin n'a jamais été très patient et Raistlana est encore pire. En plus elle dort mal depuis quelque temps."

"- Si tu lui fichais un peu la paix, elle dormirai mieux." Releva La magicienne avec une ironie si mordante qu'elle aurait laissé des traces de dent sur une tartine beurrée.

L'elfe rougit et eut une petite toux embarrassée.

"- Elle ne veut plus me voir, tu sais. Je dors par terre depuis une quinzaine. En plus elle passe son temps à vomir depuis une semaine."

Pyra ouvrit de grands yeux et secoua la tête incrédule.

"- Par les abysses, c'est quand même pas ça…"

"- Tu sais ce qu'elle a ?" 

"- Peut-être." Coupa-t-elle en se levant. "Il faut que je m'assure de quelque chose."

*****************************

La magicienne aux cheveux de feu retrouva sa sœur à la crinière d'argent liquide près de la rivière. 

Le teint de Raistlana était d'un beau vert, et elle rendit son indépendance à son déjeuner avant que son amie l'ai rejointe.

Elle s'essuya la bouche en tremblant lorsqu'elle eût fait la paix avec son estomac et accepta avec reconnaissance le gobelet que lui tendit sa cadette.

"- Qu'est ce que c'est ?"

"- Un antispasmodique. Ca devrait calmer tes vomissements. Dalamar m'a dit que tu étais malade depuis une semaine ?"

"- Un peu plus en fait. Mais c'est de pire en pire."

Pyra posa une main sur le ventre de son amie et son regard se fit lointain.

"- Que fais-tu ?"

"- Chut, j'essaye de savoir ce qui ne va pas."

De longues minutes passèrent et un sourire radieux naquit sur le visage de la rouquine.

"- Voilà des nouvelles intéressantes…"

"- Qu'est ce que j'ai, c'est grave ?"

"- Tout dépend de ce que tu entends par grave."

"- Pyra…" Gronda l'archimage d'un ton menaçant.

"- PYRA, RAIST ! Ca y est, on a quelque chose !" Leur hurla Talion.

"- Zut ! Je t'expliquerais tout plus tard. Mais rassure toi, c'est vraiment rien. Rien du tout."

*****************************

Les deux jeunes femmes retrouvèrent les hommes en train de se harnacher pour le combat. 

"- La pierre-balise c'est enfin manifestée. Les quatre golems sont à la surface et tous regroupés au même endroit. Ils sont près des Sources Bleues. Comme l'avait pronostiqué Valoran !"

Pyra attrapa Koran et boucla son ceinturon par-dessus sa robe pendant que Raistlin relisait rapidement quelques sorts.

"- Bien, messieurs, mesdames, N'oubliez pas. On les trouve, on les blesse et on les suit. Ils nous conduiront à leur maître. Tour le monde est prêt ? Alors en route." Déclama calmement l'elfe.

*****************************

En tête venait Talion et Pyra. Derrière eux, Dalamar et Raistlin ne se quittaient pas d'une semelle. Valoran fermait la marche, plus calme et serein que les quatre autres ne l'avaient jamais vu.

La petite troupe se faufila vers les Sources. La piste tracée par les golems leur apparue clairement. 

Un mauvais pressentiment titilla Raistlana, mais elle le mit sur le compte de son état de nerf actuel.

*****************************

Valoran laissa ses compagnons prendre un peu d'avance sur lui. Sans bruit, il sortit de sous sa robe un épais chiffon et une bouteille. Il versa le contenu de la fiole sur le tissu.

_"- Je suis prêts."_ Prévint il la conscience qui partageait son esprit.

"- Tu es sur ?"

Le jeune homme frissonna un instant et repensa à tout ce qu'il avait fait au cour de ces trois derniers mois.

"- J'ai fait mon choix il y a longtemps, Amiel."

"- Parfait, alors allons y."

*****************************

Les quatre mages et le fermier atteignirent une petite clairière entourée de trous d'eau bouillonnants. 

Au centre, Le Chasseur et ses trois frères tentaient de déplacer un anneau de métal incrusté de pierres bleues.

"- Un portail !" Murmura Raistlin. "Ces monstres travaillent pour la Reine. Il faut détruire l'artefact."

"- Nous avons le temps, Shalafi." Tenta de le calmer l'elfe. "Ils n'ont aucune source d'énergie."

"- Ils en ont deux." Contra sombrement Pyra. "La terreur des villageois, et le cobalt. Nous sommes dans la merde, les enfants. Raist, je veux que tu demeure à l'arrière. Ne t'approche pas des combats si tu peux éviter."

"- Pourquoi ?"

La jeune femme hésita un instant.

"- Tu… Attention !" Cria-t-elle en poussant son amie.

Un énorme golem chitineux se jeta sur le petit groupe. 

Pyra parvint à pousser Raistlana hors de la trajectoire du monstre avant qu'il ne les atteigne mais ne put se mettre à l'abri. La bête la projeta à plusieurs mètres d'un cou de tête dans l'estomac. 

Elle tenta d'amortir sa chute et se déchira les paumes sur le sol de granit. 

La pierre qui avait poussé sous sa peau s'enflamma au contact de la lumière puis s'éteignit.

La magicienne sortit Koran de son fourreau et entama un sort de feu. Elle l'activa lorsque la créature courut vers elle pour l'achever. Le sort atteignit la golem en pleine figure. Tandis qu'il hurlait de douleur sous les flammes qui lui dévoraient les yeux, Pyra lui enfonça sa lame dans la gorge. 

Un flot de sang noir jaillit.

Une chaleur délicieuse enveloppa la main de la jeune femme et remonta le long de son bras. Pendant que le monstre agonisait, les blessures de ses mains guérirent et ses réserves d'énergie magique remontèrent en flèche.

Elle arracha l'épée du cadavre et la prit dans l'autre main. 

Elle examina sa paume. 

A contact de l'épée, la pierre avait prit une teinte rouge sang et pulsait doucement. 

Pyra repris Koran dans cette main et retourna au combat. 

Autour d'elle des dizaines de golems attendaient le moment opportun pour la détruire.

Taillant d'estoc et de taille de la main gauche, utilisant sort sur sort de la main droite, tirant son énergie des cadavres qui s'accumulaient autour d'elle, Pyra vint au secours de Talion lorsque celui menaça de succomber sous le nombre.

"- Ils sont trop nombreux. On ne pourra rien faire !"

"- Il faut tenir. Où sont Raistlana et Dalamar ?" S'enquit la jeune femme en se collant dos à dos avec le fermier alors que les rangs des golems se resserraient encore autour d'eux.

*****************************

Dalamar rejoignit Raist. La poussée que lui avait donnée Pyra l'avait propulsée assez loin et elle mit quelques secondes à se relever.

L'elfe lui pris le bras et la protégea le temps qu'elle puisse se défendre.

Un sort éclata, carbonisant les plus proches créatures. 

Sans prendre le temps de réfléchir, l'entraînement qu'avaient subis les deux mage refit surface. 

Tissant les sorts, s'appuyant sur les énergies de l'un sur l'autre, se soutenant mutuellement, les deux archimages noirs firent une magnifique démonstration de force à leurs adversaires.

Voyant qu'une brutale attaque de front n'était pas de taille à lutter contre deux sorciers déchaînés, les golems changèrent de tactique et les encerclèrent . Les plus petites des créatures se mirent à courir autour d'eux, à se faufiler entre leurs jambes…

Dalamar et Raistlin s'éloignèrent l'un de l'autre, tentant tant bien que mal de se débarrasser des araignées chitineuses qui leur grimpaient le long des jambes. 

Enfin, ils parvinrent à leur faire prendre la fuite. 

Ils se cherchèrent du regard. 

Une trentaine de mètres les séparaient.

Un nouveau groupe de golems les attaqua. Cherchant à les séparer encore plus.

Du coin de l'œil, l'elfe vit Pyra se battre.

La jeune femme semblait animée d'un feu intérieur. Ses mouvements étaient plus vifs, rapides et imprévisibles que jamais. Talion semblait suivre tant bien que mal le rythme martial de la magicienne aux cheveux de feu lui imposait.

Valoran n'était visible nul part.

Dalamar eut une pensée méprisante pour le jeune homme

_"- Ce lâche à du s'enfuir en courant dès que nous avons été submergés par le nombre. J'aurais sa peau. Si je m'en sort vivant je me ferais des pantoufles avec la peau de son dos et un tambour avec le reste…"_

Un soudain pressentiment lui liquéfia les entrailles et il tenta frénétiquement de se rapprocher de sa maîtresse. Alors qu'il n'était plus qu'a quelques mètres de Raistlin, un choc violent le heurta à la tempe. Il tomba au sol groggy et les créatures se rapprochèrent dangereusement de lui. 

Il se remit péniblement sur ses pieds, juste à temps pour voir Valoran s'approcher de Raistlana. Dans sa main droite, le jeune mage blanc tenait un linge humide.

"- Raist…" Hurla l'elfe juste avant qu'un golem ne lui saute sur le dos et l'assomme pour le compte. 

Une atroce prise de conscience l'accompagnant dans les ténèbres.

*****************************

Valoran attendait.

Il attendait que l'elfe noir et la magicienne aux cheveux blancs soient séparés. 

Du poste d'observation privilégié qu'il occupait, il vit une frénésie guerrière et magique s'emparer de Pyra. 

Passant en Vision Magique, il tenta d'analyser les flots de pouvoir qui couraient des corps mutilés de golems vers l'épée et se fondaient en la jeune femme, s'ajoutant à ses propres forces.

Une peur furtive lui bloqua la gorge.

"- Cette femme est dangereuse." Commenta sombrement Amiel. "Plus que Raistli…Raistlana et Dalamar."

"- Comment est-ce possible ? Elle se nourrit de ses adversaires…"

Le Molosse rabattit les oreilles puis les releva bientôt.

"- Le Bain..."

"- Quoi ?"

"- Tu m'a bien dis qu'elle avais été blessée par le liquide contenu dans la cuve."

"- Oui." Confirma Valoran sans rien comprendre.

"- Ce liquide absorbe l'énergie sous toutes ses formes : organique, chimique, ou magique. La plaie n'a pas dut être totalement nettoyée et une parcelle du liquide est resté dans la blessure. Pas assez forte pour tuer Pyra, mais suffisante pour faire réagir son organisme."

Le mage hoqueta en comprenant où voulait en venir le Molosse.

"- Le liquide se serait enkysté dans sa paume, comme une perle pour une huître ?"

"- Et en gardant toutes ses propriétés. Le métal de l'épée décuple ce pouvoir d'absorption et lui transmet l'énergie qu'elle reçoit…Plus elle tue, et plus elle est forte."

"- Miséricordieuse déesse, qu'avons nous fait…"

"- Je ne sais pas, petit. Mais c'est à toi de jouer. Raistlana et Dalamar son séparés. Prends la."

Valoran carra les épaules et ressortit le petit chiffon qu'il avait caché sous sa tunique.

Il se glissa dans le dos de Raistlin et le lui plaqua sur la bouche et le nez lorsqu'elle se retourna.

*****************************

Raistlin s'affaiblissait graduellement.

Ses forces déclinaient beaucoup plus vite qu'il ne l'avait prévus.

Ses membres se firent bientôt lourds et peu coopératifs et il dut se rabattre sur des sorts qu'il n'appréciait guère, mais qui avaient l'avantage d'être magiquement économique, et très destructeurs.

Il chercha des yeux Dalamar et l'aperçût qui tentait désespérément de se rapprocher de lui. 

Son cœur rata un battement lorsqu'il vit une créature le frapper à la tête et que l'elfe s'écroula. 

De rage, la jeune femme balança un éclair sur deux golems qui étaient un peu trop proche et tenta de rejoindre son amant.

Elle soupira de soulagement en le voyant se redresser.

Alors qu'un autre monstre lui sautait dessus, elle l'entendit crier son nom sur un ton d'alarme.

Elle se retourna juste à temps pour voir Valoran lui plaquer quelque chose sur le visage.

Un produit nauséabond lui envahit les poumons et une léthargie artificielle s'empara d'elle. Elle essaya de repousser l'homme qui la soutenait, mais elle était trop faible. Le produit lui ôtait toute force. Ses membres refusèrent bientôt de coopérer. Le néant s'empara de son esprit sur un dernier hurlement de rage.

*****************************

Pyra repoussa les trois monstres qui menaçaient sa vie. 

Soudain, un hurlement canin retentit et les golems survivant levèrent la tête.

Sur un ordre connut d'eux seuls, ils s'enfuirent aussi vite qu'ils étaient apparus. Ne laissant derrière eux que chaos et confusion.

La jeune femme repris son calme et rengaina sa lame. 

Les énergies qu'elle avait reçût couraient encore dans ses veines et profitèrent qu'elle ne faisait plus usage de la magie pour se charger de la guérison de ses blessures.

Talion balaya le champs de bataille du regard et tomba sur le corps inanimé de Dalamar.

"- Pyra. L'elfe !"

La magicienne et le fermier coururent vers le blessé. 

Une énorme plaie béante lui déchirait la poitrine. Les côtes saillaient, blanches, mises à nu par la morsure, sous le sang qui coulait à flot.

"- Fait quelque chose ou il va mourir." La pressa Talion.

Pyra réfléchit quelques instants.

Prenant une inspiration, elle plaqua la pierre qui ornait sa paume, forçant la vie qui l'habitait à gagner le corps torturé de l'archimage.

Une brûlure sans nom naquit derrière ses yeux et lui vrilla les nerfs. Elle étouffa un sanglot mais ne relâcha pas son effort. Elle articula un sort et le chargea de l'énergie qu'elle venait d'accumuler. 

Sous les yeux ahuris du fermier, les plaies létales se refermèrent, ne laissant même pas subsister une pâle cicatrice.

Pyra recula et s'agenouilla dans la poussière. 

La fatigue marquait ses traits, mais le triomphe la transfigurait.

"- Bien…Maintenant qu'il est sauvé, je croit que je vais pouvoir m'évanouir." Chuchota-t-elle en s'effondrant à son tour.

Talion gronda de contrariété mais ne tenta pas de la réveiller. Il déplaça les deux mages épuisés à l'abri d'un petit bosquet et lança un feu. Il s'assit à côté d'eux, bien décidé à prendre un tour de garde lorsque sa propre fatigue le rattrapa. Il s'endormit sitôt qu'il se fût appuyé contre un arbre.

*****************************

Les familiers de Pyra n'avaient pas pris part au combat, leur maîtresse leur avait interdit de la faire.

"- Nu est le dos sans frère." Leur disait-elle.

Comprenant pour la première fois ce qu'elle voulait dire, le loup, la panthère et le corbeau entourèrent le campement de fortune, prêt à défendre leur amie de griffes et de crocs s'il le fallait.

Personne ne s'aperçut de l'absence de Raistlin et Valoran…

Copyright Asrial 1999-2000

[La suite][1]

[][2]Sommaire 

[Les fics][3]

[][4]Un petit mot ? 

   [1]: chap121.htm
   [2]: ../../../../sommaire.htm
   [3]: ../../../../fics.htm
   [4]: mailto:sirdall@ifrance.com



	21. Echec et math : 1ère époque

Echec et mat, ma Reine 

Echec et mat, ma Reine !

1ère Epoque : Chapitre 21

Liens

Dalamar se réveilla en sursaut et une terreur rétrospective débilitante lui laboura le cerveau.

Il jeta un regard furtif autour de lui et reconnu la chambre qu'il partageait avec Raistlin dans la caverne de Pyra.

Il se leva et gagna la cuisine. 

Accoudés à la table, La jeune femme et Talion attendaient en silence.

Pyra se leva en voyant l'elfe entrer.

"- Dalamar. J'ai cherché Raist partout… J'ai bien peur qu'il ne soit…"

"- Vivant. Il est vivant."

"- Dalamar. Je sais combien tu tiens à lui… Je n'ai pas retrouvé Valoran non plus…"

"- Normal. C'est lui. Il nous a roulé. Il l'a pris. Il mourra."

"- Quoi ?" Pyra semblait un peu perdu dans l'emploi approximatif des pronoms.

"- Valoran. C'est lui le maître des golems. Et il a enlevé Raist. Je l'ai vu l'endormir. Puis j'ai été assommé, je n'ai rien put faire."

Pyra et Talion observaient le maître des robes noires totalement ébahis et ne le croyant qu'à moitié.

"- Allons, Dalamar. Je sais que tu ne l'aimes pas, mais tout de même ! Valoran est un abruti. Il est incapable de distinguer sa main gauche de son pied droit. Comment aurait-il pu réussir un pareil tour de force ?"

"- Tu oublies la Reine… Qui y a-t-il de plus simple pour elle que de circonvenir un gosse comme Valoran. Quelques promesses, un peu de brosse à reluire et il tombe dans le panneau sans la moindre difficulté."

Pyra fit une moue dubitative.

"- C'est un robe blanche…"

"- Raistlin l'a portée, je te rappelle, et réfléchis. Comment les golems pouvaient-ils tout savoir de nos plans, quand partir, comment réagir à nos attaques, comment nous éviter… Sans toi, nous serions probablement aussi morts qu'on peut l'être…"

Pyra grimaça. 

"- Je te crois…malheureusement. Raist à des ennuis, de gros ennuis."

"- Au fait, comment a tu fais pour te battre comme ça tout à l'heure ?"

Pyra leva la main, paume face à l'elfe.

"- Avec ça, et c'était il y a quatre jours."

"- QUATRE JOURS !"

************************

Raistlin ouvrit les yeux et une vague de nausée menaça de lui faire perdre le peu de contrôle qu'il avait encore sur lui-même.

Il tenta de bouger mais ne put dégager ses mains, prisonnières au-dessus de sa tête. Il tira et le cliquètement métallique d'une chaîne lui apprit qu'on l'avait attaché.

L'obscurité était totale autour de lui et une longue quinte de toux le plia en deux lorsque la bouffée de poussière s'échappant des draps atteignit ses narines, le laissant pantelant et épuisé.

Une douleur familière au fond des poumons l'effraya plus que tout le reste. Il se frotta le visage contre l'épaule mais le bâillon tint bon, l'empêchant de recourir à sa magie.

La porte s'ouvrit comme une seconde vague de nausée lui enlevait le peu de moyen qu'il lui restait. Une larme d'impuissance glissa sur sa joue.

Un Molosse de Guerre s'approcha, posa un regard venimeux sur lui et montra les dents. Raistlin sursauta mentalement en constatant que l'animal n'était pas blanc mais albinos.

Valoran entra à son tour et grattouilla la tête de l'animal pour le calmer. Son regard se fit vide et l'archimage reconnu l'expression de Pyra lorsqu'elle conversait en privé avec Sharn ou Ekalaka.

Deux autres Molosses, colossaux ceux-là, suivirent le mage et vinrent se flanquer de part et d'autre de la porte.

Valoran alluma une petite lampe et referma l'huis.

Raistlin demeura choqué. Le mage portait, non pas son éternelle robe de lin blanc, mais une pauvre robe noire, si élimée qu'on voyait au travers par endroit. Mais plus encore que le changement de garde robe, c'est l'expression du jeune mage qui pétrifia l'archimage. L'aimable petit sourire doux et un peu timide qui fleurissait habituellement sur ses lèvres avait disparus, remplacé par un rictus de pur convoitise. Les yeux cerclés de noir, les pupilles si largement dilatées qu'on ne voyait plus l'iris, le regard de l'humain brillait d'une flamme inquiétante que l'archimage ne put interpréter.

Valoran s'assit sur le bord du lit et posa une petite statuette de la Reine Noire sur la table de nuit. Une petite pierre grisâtre sur la poitrine de la statue se mit à briller doucement et l'archimage se sentit drainé de toutes ses énergies magiques.

Valoran patienta quelques minutes.

Quand, enfin, la pierre eut pris une belle couleur argentée, il ôta le bâillon de Raistlana. 

L'archimage était aussi faible qu'un poussin nouveau-némais rua dans ses chaînes, espérant vaguement faire reculer son kidnappeur.

"- Ma chère Raistlana. Je suis désolé que les choses en soient arrivées là. Amiel m'avait promis que tu serais à moi." S'expliqua-t-il en lançant un regard affectueux au Molosse qui remua la queue. "Mais ce n'ai pas tout à fait ce que j'imaginais…"

La femme lui jeta un regard dégoutté.

"- Tu ferais mieux de me relâcher tout de suite si tu ne veux pas avoir de gros problème de santé. Je doute que Pyra et Dalamar apprécient tes manigances…Je n'aurais jamais crut que tu sois suffisamment dégénéré pour créer de tels monstres…Pyra t'a pourtant expliqué de quoi il retournait. Rends-toi maintenant, et tu auras droit à une mort rapide et sans douleur."

Le jeune homme eut un sourire rêveur et l'étincelle indéfinissable reparut dans son regard.

L'archimage la reconnue enfin : La Folie.

Valoran était au bord de la folie. Les dernières bribes de santé mentales qu'il possédait s'effilochaient rapidement sous l'action de la Reine. L'archimage ne douta plus un instant de l'implication de Sa Ténébreuse Majesté dans l'histoire.

Un poing de glace se referma sur ses entrailles.

"- Dalamar est mort." Murmura le fou comme pour lui-même. "Euthanos lui a arraché le cœur. Pyra est morte consumée par la magie. Et toi tu es à moi." Finit-il en battant des mains comme un enfant avant de caresser l'épaule de l'archimage.

Raistlana recula de dégoût sous la caresse, se refusant à comprendre et à admettre ce que venait de lui révéler Valoran. Il se rencognât aussi loin du mage que lui permettait la chaîne qui lui entravait les poignets.

"- Allons, soit gentille ma chérie." Roucoula Valoran. "Je ne te veux pas de mal…"

Il tira sur la chaîne, forçant Raistlin à se rapprocher, la raccourcit au maximum puis retourna son attention sur la jeune femme sans défense.

Il joua un moment avec la cordelette de soie qui ceignait la taille fine, visiblement à l'écoute d'Amiel.

La colère, puis une volonté absolue crispèrent un instant son visage et les molosses quittèrent la pièce de mauvaise grâce avec un reniflement dédaigneux.

La peur lui ôta toutes réactions. 

Il ne put qu'émettre un petit couinement de rongeur pris au piège lorsque Valoran dénoua sa ceinture et dénuda sa poitrine. 

Le mage fou le caressa longuement, lentement. Profitant de la situation suffisamment longtemps pour que la haine puisse enfin dépasser la terreur.

Lorsque le jeune homme s'allongea sur elle, Raistlana hurla de rage et eut une pensée désolé pour l'elfe.

Un éclair passa devant ses yeux.

************************

Dalamar arpentait la pièce avec une impatience palpable. Talion aiguisait sa lame en silence dans un coin et Sharn, comme Eka, engloutissaient la viande que venait de leur servir Pyra.

"- _Nous n'avons rien trouvé…Que le bâton. Aucune indication sur l'endroit ou la direction qu'ils ont prise."_

Pyra soupira.

"- Dalamar, je ne sais pas comment te dire ça, mais ça fait tout de même quatre jours. S'il était encore en vie, il nous aurait fait signe."

L'elfe releva la tête et gronda.

"- Il est vivant. Les Abysses n'ont put avoir raison de lui, ce n'est pas un mage blanc de quatrième zone qui va y parvenir !"

"- Il ne veut pas la tuer…Commença doucement Pyra. Et mieux vaudrait pour elle qu'elle le soit."

L'elfe ouvrit de grands yeux et pâlit au fur et a mesure qu'il comprenait ce qu'impliquaient les paroles de Pyra.

"- Il ne peut pas faire ça…"

"- J'ai bien peur que si. Mieux vaux qu'elle soit morte." Répéta la magicienne.

"- PYRA, JE T'INTERDIS…"

"- Tais-toi Dalamar. Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est qu'un viol." Le coupa Pyra d'une voix très douce qui en disait plus long qu'une bibliothèque.

L'elfe pâlit davantage et se tut.

"- Le bâton ?"

"- Talion ?"

"- Le bâton ? J'ai toujours entendu dire que ce genre de machins étaient liés à leur propriétaire. C'est vrai ?"

"- Oui, mais où veux-tu en venir. "

"- Ben, c'est pas possible de tracer la position du propriétaire à partir du bâton ? Comme vous l'avez fait avec les pierres ?"

Dalamar se redressa d'un coup.

"- C'est génial Talion. Ca peut marcher."

Pyra secoua la tête en signe de dénégation.

"- Ca ne marchera pas. Pas dans l'état dans lequel elle est…"

"- Quoi ? Son aura à un peu changer par rapport à il y a deux mois, mais je suis quand même capable de la suivre !"

"- Je ne parlais pas de ça, Dalamar. Des bouleversements bien plus important se sont produits dans son organisme… Son aura aénormément évolué. Vu son état…" La jeune femme ce tut soudain.

"- Son état ? Quel état ? Elle est malade n'est ce pas ?"

Pyra discuta un instant en privé avec ses familiers, grimaça à leur réponse mais fut visiblement convaincue.

"- Dalamar, assieds toi."

L'elfe obéit à contre cœur, dans l'expectative la plus complète.

Pyra hésita un instant encore puis se jeta à l'eau.

"- Dalamar, Raist est enceinte."

L'archimage ne réagit tout d'abord pas, incapable de comprendre ce que venait de lui dire la jeune femme.

Talion se leva et colla une grande claque de bûcheron dans le dos de l'elfe, manquant lui décoller les poumons.

"- Toutes mes félicitations !"

Dalamar accusa enfin le coup et une lueur de compréhension se fit lentement jour dans son regard.

"- Agru ? Enceinte ? Tu veux dire qu'elle attends un enfant ?

"- Non, une moissonneuse-batteuse. Releva la magicienne avec un pauvre humour."

"- Elle porte un bébé ? Je vais être papa ?"

"- Ben, je suppose qu'il est de toi…"

"- C'est pas possible…" Souffla le Maître des Robes Noires en tournant de l'œil.

Pyra et Talion le regardèrent s'effondrer au sol et échangèrent une moue amusée.

Le fermier rassit le mage sur sa chaise et lui tapota les joues. Dalamar reprit conscience et jeta un regard hagard autour de lui.

"- C'est une plaisanterie, n'est pas ?" L'elfe enfouit sa tête dans ses mains devant le signe de dénégation de la magicienne. "Ô mon dieu, il va me tuer…"

"- IL ?" Releva Talion.

"- C'est très compliqué Talion. Jusqu'à récemment, Raistlana n'était pas une femme." Expliqua Pyra.

Le fermier lui jeta un regard incrédule.

Dalamar paraissait écrasé de culpabilité.

"- Secoues-toi un peu, Elfe, La mère de ton enfant est dans les ennuis jusqu'au cou. Nous n'avons pas le temps de nous occuper de tes états d'âme. Trouve quelque chose ! Ou tu les perdra tous les deux !" Finit la magicienne d'une voix adamantine.

L'elfe sursauta et un frisson lui parcouru l'échine.

"- Elle est au courant ?"

"- Non…"

L'archimage baissa la tête. Plus accablé encore.

De longues minutes s'écoulèrent dans le silence, juste troublé par le bruit de Sharn et Eka qui finissaient les quartiers de viandes qu'ils avaient entamés.

"- Pyra ?"

"- Moui."

"- Tu l'as examinée pour être sûre ?" Demanda Dalamar, une ébauche de plan ce formant dans son petit cerveau.

"- Evidement."

"- Donc tu as touché la "présence" du bébé ?"

Pyra eu un sourire carnassier.

"- Je me mets en recherche immédiatement."

************************

Takhisis contacta son agent. Le dragon répondit instantanément à la convocation.

"- Comment ce déroule les choses ?"

"- Nous l'avons."

"- Apporte-le moi immédiatement." Exigea la Reine affamée.

"- Valoran ne veut pas la laisser. Il vaut mieux le laisser jouer un peu avec avant de passer aux choses sérieuses, Ô ma Reine." 

La Reine Noire grinça des dents de dépit.

"- Je me fiche de ce mage. Tue le s'il n'obéît pas !"

"- Ma Reine, pardonnez-moi, mais il serait peut-être mal avisé de tuer vos agents. Il peut être encore utile. Et je vous rappelle que la fille est toujours vivante."

Takhisis balaya l'argument d'un revers dédaigneux de la main.

"- Cette fille n'est rien. Dalamar m'inquiète plus."

"- Quoi ? Mais il est mort !" S'exclama le dragon.

"- Non, il est vivant."

"- Comment ?"

"- Il a été soigné par… Décidément, je crois que tu as raison, cette fille est dangereuse. Utilise Valoran pour te débarrasser de ces deux là, et amène moi Raistlin."

Une poussée de puissance à l'état brute troubla le sort de communication à distance.

"- Qu'est ce que c'était ?" S'enquit la Reine.

Le front blanc du dragon se plissa de concentration.

"- Il semble que Raistlin ne soit pas aussi impuissant qu'aurait dut le laisser la statuette-sangsue, ma Reine."

"- Occupe-t'en." Ordonna la Reine en coupant la communication. "Décidément Raistlin, tu m'étonneras toujours…."

Et elle se replongea dans l'observation de son échiquier. 

Deux des trois reines noires étaient échec. La troisième menaçait d'atteindre la ligne de promotion.

[La suite][1]

[][2]Sommaire 

[Les fics][3]

[][4]Un petit mot ? 

   [1]: chap122.htm
   [2]: ../../../../sommaire.htm
   [3]: ../../../../fics.htm
   [4]: mailto:sirdall@ifrance.com



	22. Echec et math : 1ère époque

Echec et mat, ma Reine 

Echec et mat, ma Reine !

1ère Epoque : Chapitre 22

Jeux

L'éclair frappa Valoran de plein fouet et l'envoya s'écraser sur le mur. Il se cogna la tête et sombra dans l'inconscience.

Luttant pour ne pas suivre le jeune homme dans les ténèbres, Raistlana jeta un regard incrédule autour d'elle. La statuette-sangsue n'avait pas bronché, gorgée d'énergie magique jusqu'à la gueule et pourtant Valoran venait d'être balayé par de la magie brute, incontrôlée.

L'archimage se secoua et releva les barrières émotionnelles que Dalamar avaient réussi à mettre à mal.

Son esprit s'éclaircit, libéré de la peur et de la haine. Elle se tortilla comme elle put pour s'asseoir sur le lit et secoua ses mains au-dessus des draps. Voyant que cela ne donnait rien, elle rongea la cordelette de cuir qui maintenait sa dague dans son fourreau.

L'arme d'argent tomba sur les draps.

La récupérant avec les dents, il glissa maladroitement la pointe de l'arme dans la serrure qui l'entravait et fourragea frénétiquement dedans.

Le cadenas s'ouvrit.

Raistlin se débarrassa de la chaîne et couru vers la porte. L'ouvrant à la volée, il fut soufflé par la bouffée d'énergie magique qui s'engouffra dans la pièce. 

En surcharge, la statuette se fendilla et fut réduite en poussière, libérant les énergies qu'elle avait accumulées.

Un nouveau choc en retour jeta la jeune femme à terre. 

Groggy, elle s'appuya contre le montant de la porte et se redressa. Secouant la tête, elle balaya les environs du regard. 

De part et d'autre du large couloir sur lequel s'ouvrait la pièce, des enclos métalliques enfermaient plusieurs dizaines de golems. 

Les créatures s'agitèrent, ne reconnaissant pas l'odeur de leur maître. 

Prudemment, veillant à faire le moins de bruit possible, l'archimage se glissa vers l'autre bout du couloir. 

Un énorme chien blanc apparu devant lui et gronda de colère. 

L'archimage recula devant l'animal qui claquait des mâchoires à quelques centimètres de son visage. 

Raistlana avala difficilement sa salive et chercha une échappatoire. 

Traçant un symbole dans l'air, elle eut la surprise de voir le sort glisser sur le familier comme de l'eau sur le dos d'un canard. 

Elle recula davantage.

Amiel avança à son tour.

Mètre par mètre, le Molosse la fit reculer jusqu'à la chambre.

L'archimage sentit bientôt la froidure des pierres se presser dans son dos.

Valoran choisit ce moment pour apparaître à la porte.

Le jeune mage se tenait la tête et une longue traînée de sang marbrait d'écarlate l'épaisse crinière blé mur.

L'empoignant par l'épaule, il propulsa la jeune femme à l'intérieur de la chambre et la jeta au sol.

Revenant au lit, il se saisit de la chaîne abandonnée.

"- Oh, vilaine, vilaine fille… Pourquoi m'as-tu frappé ?" Demanda le mage fou d'une voix enfantine. "Pas gentille, pas gentille…"

L'archimage plongea ses yeux dans ceux de Valoran. 

Elle y chercha un semblant d'intelligence.

Elle n'y trouva rien

Amiel entra dans la pièce en coup de vents.

"- Amiel, elle n'est pas gentille, elle m'a frappé…"

Le familier soupira de contrariété et se frotta contre son maître.

Le mage leva la chaîne.

"- Tu comprendras certainement que je ne puis tolérer un tel écart de conduite." Siffla-t-il en parodiant le ton et les paroles de Dalamar.

Raistlana ne put faire un geste pour se protéger lorsque la chaîne s'abattit sur son dos.

Un glapissement de douleur s'échappa de sa gorge.

Elle se roula en boule sous le second coup.

Un troisième impact s'abattit sur les bras qu'elle leva en une pathétique tentative de protection.

Le goût métallique du sang emplit sa bouche et une côte grinça lorsqu'un coup de pied l'atteignit.

Valoran continua à frapper pendant de longues minutes.

La pluie coup se calma enfin. L'archimage cracha un peu de sang et toussa à s'en déchirer les poumons.

Valoran la remit sur ses pieds sans douceur et lui arracha les lambeaux de vêtements qui lui restaient avant de la jeter sur le lit.

Amiel s'interposa entre Raistlin et la fureur du mage blanc.

"- Valoran, cela suffit ! Tu as assez joué."

Le mage se redressa le regard flamboyant.

"- Amiel, je fait ce que je veux. Elle est à moi. Tu m'as promis !"

Raistlin tiqua. Il ne pouvait entendre la conversation du mage et de son familier, mais aux paroles de l'homme, il n'était pas du tout sûr d'apprécier la discussion quelle qu'elle soit. 

"- Elle appartient à la Reine. Tu aurais put encore l'utiliser situ n'étais pas assez idiot pour l'abîmer. Avec tes bêtises, tu va lui faire perdre le bébé."

"- Un bébé ?"

Raistlin accusa sérieusement le coup et blêmit.

"- Il est hors de question que tu me fasse un gosse. 'Valoran' !" Cracha-t-il comme une insulte.

La voix du mage blanc s'adoucit.

"- Cela n'a rien à voir, Raistlana." Pour la première fois, sa voix était joyeuse et affectueuse. "Tu n'as pas entendus ? Tu es enceinte. N'est ce pas une nouvelle étonnante ?"

L'archimage eu un hoquet incrédule.

"- C'est…c'est pas …possible…"

"- Oh que si, petit humain. N'est ce pas amusant ? Le plus puissant archimage de Krynn qui se fait engrosser par son apprenti." Le Molosse eut un rire désagréable. "Mais rassure toi petit mage. Tu le mettras au monde cet enfant. Et la Reine l'éduqueras à Sa convenance. Il sera le plus magnifique étendard de Sa Ténébreuse Majesté."

Raistlin se raidit et se remémora l'étrange conversation qu'elle avait eut avec Pyra. Maintenant, elle comprenait. 

"- Jamais ! Jamais mon enfant ne servira la Reine. Je le tuerais d'abord."

Amiel Ricana.

"- Tu n'auras même pas ce choix. Valoran va bien s'occuper de toi. N'est aucune crainte."

Le Molosse se tourna vers le mage

"- Il y prendra même plaisir. N'est ce p…." Le familier se tut et se demanda quel était encore le problème avec son maître.

Une expression d'intense révérence sur le visage, il s'assit près de l'archimage et lui posa une main sur le ventre.

"- Tu seras une bonne maman, hein ? Tu vas l'aimer et bien t'en occuper ?" Demanda-t-il d'une voix tendre.

Raist resta silencieux, un peu confus par les méandres imprévisibles du cerveau malade en face de lui.

Une petite partie de sa propre matière grise, en sommeil depuis son retour, se réveilla et se remit à fonctionner.

Une lueur calculatrice se refléta dans son regard et une expression de totale vulnérabilité glissa sur ses traits avec la facilité d'un acteur consommé.

"- Bien sûr que je vais l'aimer. Toutes les mamans aiment leurs petits."

Une expression nostalgique se peint sur le visage de Valoran que l'archimage ne manqua pas.

"- Valoran." Commença-t-il de sa voix la plus raisonnable et la plus persuasive. "Tu ne veux pas que ce bébé soit malheureux n'est ce pas ? "

Le mage blanc secoua la tête.

"- Je savais bien que tu étais un bon garçon… Mais je ne peut pas élever un enfant toute seule tu vois. Ce petit à besoin de son père et de sa tante, tu ne crois pas ?"

Valoranacquiesça encore de la tête.

"- Bien… Tu devrais me ramener vers eux, tu ne crois pas?… Qu'est ce que tu va faire maintenant ?"

Amiel bondit dans la "conversation" en grondant avec colère.

"- Emmène la à la Reine. C'est l'heure. La Reine ne tolérera aucun retard…"

"- C'est hors de question Amiel. J'ai remplit ma part du marché. La Reine doit remplir la sienne. Elle ne t'aura pas. Tu es à moi. Elle à promis."

Raistlin secoua la tête en constatant que l'esprit du mage s'enfuyait à nouveau. Devant le regard satisfait d'Amiel, il compris que son seul rempart contre la Reine était encore plus fragile qu'il ne l'avait cru. La pensée n'avait rien de réjouissante. Déjà, le Molosse se préparait à l'emmener.

"- Valoran…" Une joie toute enfantine illumina les traits du mage. "Fais moi sortir de cette grotte s'il te plaît. J'ai besoin d'air frais."

Le mage l'aida à se relever, lui posa une de ses robes sur les épaules, la noua puis guida la jeune femme vers l'extérieur.

Amiel semblait au bord de l'apoplexie.

"- Tu ne peux ! Tu dois obéir à la Reine" Cria-t-elle avec un rien de panique dans la voix.

Voyant que ses ordres n'étaient pas écoutés, elle tenta de les renforcer par un contact physique et se frotta contre les jambes son maître. Raistlin eut un mouvement de répulsion et Valoran chassa le Molosse à coup de pieds, ravi que l'archimage le félicite pour sa gentillesse et sa prévenance.

Amiel s'enfonça dans les profondeurs de la grotte. Elle avait un rapport à faire, et elle n'avait vraiment pas envie d'en subir les conséquences.

Les deux mages émergèrent à l'air libre, plusieurs golems les surveillaient à leur insu, suivant les ordres du molosse. Euthanos et Salys sur les talons, gémissants de peur devant la colère et la désapprobation de leur maître.

Raistlin inspira l'air frais du soir avec ravissement. Il tenta de contacter mentalement Dalamar, mais du se rendre à l'évidence. Il était tous simplement épuisé. Son enlèvement, plus sa grossesse, l'avaient vidé de toutes ses forces. Il suivit Valoran, cherchant des yeux un moyen de fuir, mais dût y renoncer. Ils n'avaient pas parcourus cents mètres qu'il dût s'asseoir pour reprendre son souffle.

Valoran se porta aussitôt près de lui. 

Ravalant sa répulsion et offrant un visage des plus ouvert et affectueux au fou, il fit un énorme effort pour lui parler gentiment.

"- Tu es fatigué ? Tu devrais rentrer dans la grotte et te recoucher. Tu ne devrais pas t'agiter autant dans ton état…"

Raist ravala l'envie de lui rappeler que son épuisement était en grande partie sa faute, le mage ne se souvenant visiblement de rien.

Il lui montra un magnifique sourire plein de fossettes.

"- Ce n'est rien Valoran. L'air frais me fait du bien. J'ai les poumons fragiles et l'air de la grotte est trop lourd pour moi. Ca va passer si je peux rester dehors un moment. 'Ce qui je l'espère sera suffisant à Pyra et Dalamar pour me retrouver !" Finit-il en pensées.

"- Si tu veux "

"- Tu es un brave garçon." Félicita-t-il Valoran en ayant toutes les difficultés du monde à ne pas avaler sa langue devant une telle mauvaise fois.

***********************

"- Je l'ai !"

Dalamar bondit sur ses pieds et se porta au côté de Pyra. 

"- Tu es sûre ? "

"- Il n'y a pas beaucoup de magicienne enceinte dans le coin, petit elfe. Il devait être protégé par un bouclier. Sa présence vient d'apparaître tout d'un coup. D'après son aura, il est épuisé, mais en bonne santé. J'ai la localisation précise. Il est immobile pour l'instant. Il faut y aller maintenant."

Dalamar hésita.

"- Hé bien, qu'y a-t-il ?" Demanda Talion. "Ton amie t'attends !"

L'elfe se tordit les mains.

"- Pour le bébé…"

"- Je lui en parlerai, Dalamar. Je m'occupe de tout." Le rassura La magicienne aux cheveux de feu avec un rien d'exaspération dans la voix. 

La magicienne et le fermier se préparèrent à exfiltrer (1) l'archimage sans recevoir d'aide de la part de l'elfe. L'un comme l'autre le savait trop nerveux pour être utile à quoi que ce soit. D'une pensée, Pyra ordonna à Sharn et Ekalaka de veiller à ce qu'il ne soit pas dans leurs pattes.

Elle ôta le gant qui protégeait la Pierre. Elle s'embrasa puis se mit à sourdre d'impatience au contact de Koran.

Les deux mages et le fermier sortirent de la caverne. Consultant sa carte, Pyra indiqua le nord.

"- Allons-y !"

Dalamar intervint.

"- Attendez moi un instant." Demanda-t-il en se ruant dans la grotte.

Il couru dans la cuisine et fourragea un instant dans les tiroirs. Il en extirpa ce qu'il cherchait et se dépêcha de rejoindre ses acolytes.

"- Valoran est à moi !" Rappela-t-il avec un sourire sadique en désignant l'objet qu'il avait barboté dans la cuisine.

Pyra baissa les yeux. Dans sa main droite, l'elfe tenait une mandoline (2). 

(1) Exfiltrer : faire évader quelqu'un d'un lieu en douceur, sans que quiconque s'en rende compte.

(2) Mandoline : instrument de cuisine servant à émincer et à râper finement. Demandez à votre môman, elle doit bien en avoir une dans sa 

cuisine.

[La suite][1]

[][2]Sommaire 

[Les fics][3]

[][4]Un petit mot ? 

   [1]: chap123.htm
   [2]: ../../../../sommaire.htm
   [3]: ../../../../fics.htm
   [4]: mailto:sirdall@ifrance.com



	23. Echec et math : 1ère époque

Echec et mat, ma Reine 

Echec et mat, ma Reine !

1ère Epoque : Chapitre 23

Résolution

Amiel découvrit le miroir et incanta. Un tonnerre muet hurla et une image prit forme dans les profondeurs de l'artefact.

"- Amiel ? Déjà ? Où est-il ?"

"- Takhisis, ma Reine, Valoran refuse catégoriquement de le livrer, et Raistlin semble avoir réussi à lui imposer sa volonté."

"- Quoi ? Es-tu sûre de toi, Amiel ?"

"- Oui, ma Reine. Il est irrécupérable pour vous…"

La Reine Noire s'appuya contre le dossier de son fauteuil et réfléchit longuement.

"- Très bien. Tues Valoran s'il s'interpose, ramènes moi Raistlin et lâches les golems sur la région. Ils couvriront ta retraite."

"- Amiel ?"

"- Ma Reine ?"

"- Je ne tolérerais plus aucune erreur de ta part. Réussis et vis, ou échoues et meurt." Finit la Reine d'une voix polaire.

Amiel avala péniblement sa salive et rompit la communication. Elle replia ses ailes et se mit en quête du Chasseur.

****************

Dalamar avançait si vite que Talion et Pyra avaient du mal à le suivre.

Soudain, il s'arrêta et ce tourna vers Pyra.

"- J'aurais du prendre aussi le couteau à pain." Expliqua-t-il avant de se remettre en route.

Pyra leva les bras au ciel

"- Ah, ces hommes !"

Ils marchèrent pendant plus de deux heures. Enfin, la magicienne fit un signe aux deux mâles et s'accroupit près d'un buisson. Elle déganta sa main et fixa la pierre qui pulsait d'un éclat vert. A mesure qu'elle se concentrait dessus, la pierre prit une teinte dorée avant de s'éteindre brusquement.

"- Par là ! Elle est toute proche."

Dalamar acquiesça de la tête et le petit groupe repartit prudemment à la queue leu-leu.

Talion manqua marcher dans un piège à loup et plusieurs pièges mécaniques ou chimiques se déclenchèrent sur leur passage.

Grommelant et injuriant Valoran à qui mieux-mieux, ils atteignirent enfin une clairière.

Assise sur une grosse pierre, visiblement épuisée, Raistlana discutait avec Valoran. 

Dalamar fit mine de se ruer sur eux mais Talion le retint.

"- Pyra, peux-tu faire en sorte qu'on les entendent ?"

"- Bien sûr." Répondit la jeune femme en s'exécutant.

*****************

Raistlin écoutait distraitement le babillage de Valoran. De ce qu'il entendait, il ne pouvait même plus se mettre en colère contre le jeune homme. Il avait toujours pensé avoir eut une jeunesse sombre, mais elle avait été somptueuse devant celle de Valoran. A moitié fou depuis des années, il ne voulait qu'une chose : un peu d'affection. Lorsque la Reine lui avait fait miroiter le pouvoir, il n'y avait vu qu'une présence sur laquelle se reposer.

L'archimage secoua la tête de pitié.

Un petit bruit qu'il connaissait bien, comme la vibration d'un verre de cristal dans le vide résonnât dans ses os.

Il se força à ne pas tourner la tête vers la source du sort.

Dans son délire, Valoran n'avait rien entendu.

"- Valoran, je suis suffisamment reposée. Ramène moi auprès de mes amis s'il te plaît."

Le mage blond l'aida à se relever.

"- Oui, Raistlana."

***************

Dalamar sursauta. Il ne comprenait plus rien. Visiblement Blondie était près à relâcher Raist. Il secoua la tête à son tour et fit signe à Pyra de sortir du fourré.

Les deux mages et le fermier se glissèrent dans le dos du jeune mage. Tous dégainèrent leurs armes les plus dangereuses.

Valoran se retourna.

Il n'esquissa pas le moindre geste agressif vers eux.

Raistlin se dégagea du bras de Valoran et se jeta dans ceux de Dalamar.

L'elfe étreignit étroitement son maître et l'embrassa dans le cou avant de le repousser gentiment vers Talion.

Le mage blond observa la scène sans bouger, la tête légèrement penchée sur le côté.

Dalamar sortit sa râpe à fromage de sous sa tunique avec la ferme intention de s'en servir lorsque deux Molosses de Guerre lui barrèrent le chemin.

Euthanos et Salys grondèrent de colère et aplatirent les oreilles.

Ouvrant la gueule et dévoilant une rangé de crocs faire pâlir une meute de loups, ils reculèrent lentement jusqu'à toucher leur maître.

Dalamar se remit de sa surprise et avança sur eux.

"- Non !"

L'elfe se retourna

"- Raistlin ?"

"- Laisse-le."

"- Quoi ?" Hurlèrent ensemble l'elfe et le fermier.

"- Il n'est pas le responsable…"

"- Je ne laisserais pas passer ce qu'il t'a fait." Contra l'apprenti en baissant délibérément les yeux sur les vêtements en lambeaux que portaient l'archimage.

"- Il ne m'a rien fait Dalamar. Ce n'est pas lui le problème. Il n'est que le bouc émissaire choisit par la Reine pour protéger ses arrières en cas de besoin."

Dalamar frémit de colère mais rangea son matériel de cuisine sous le regard suppliant de l'archimage. Il se détourna.

"- Où est Pyra ?"

Talion posait à peine cette question qu'ils la virent sortir en courant d'une grotte taillée de main d'homme dans la paroi. Son expression reflétait la plus totale panique.

"- Les golems, ils arrivent, tous. Il faut fuir !"

Valoran pencha la tête de l'autre côté.

"- Ils ne peuvent pas. La Reine m'a dit qu'ils sont à moi. Ils n'obéissent qu'à moi…" Expliqua-t-il d'une voix enfantine.

Les prunelles de Pyra et Dalamar se dilatèrent de surprise en constatant l'état du jeune homme.

"- Il est complètement fou…" Souffla la jeune femme.

Raist approuva de la tête.

"- Il ne se rend même pas compte que la Reine le manipule."

Amiel sortit de la grotte à la tête d'une petite centaine de golems.

Elle rugit et se jeta entre Valoran et les trois mages noirs.

"- Valoran. Tues les, et la Reine te pardonneras peut-être. Apporte lui Raistlana. Tu te dois d'obéir. Tu as fait un pacte !"

Le mage blond se tourna vers Raistlin.

"- Non." Dit-il simplement.

"- Très bien !"

Le Molosse leva le museau vers le ciel et hurla. Les golems se ruèrent à l'attaque dans le plus grand désordre.

Pyra se carra sur ses pieds et leva la pierre vers les golems. L'air oscilla entre elle et les créatures le temps d'un battement de cœur. Sous les yeux consternés du molosse, les golems se figèrent et se fanèrent avant de se réduire en poussière.

"- Accélération temporelle." Expliqua le jeune femme avec l'air d'en avoir deux.

Immobile, Valoran observa l'anéantissement complet de ses troupes dans la plus totale indifférence. Euthanos et Salys le poussèrent gentiment vers les autres mages et l'éloignèrent d'Amiel.

"- NON ! CE N'EST PAS POSSIBLE ! TU NE PEUX !" Glapit-elle.

Pyra et Talion dégainèrent leurs armes de poing pendant que Dalamar mettait Raistlin à l'abri. Valoran pouvait crever.

Amiel baissa la tête. Des excroissances naquirent derrières ses pattes avant et son museau changea de forme. Il s'allongea, ses yeux reculèrent sur la tête et se positionnèrent sur le haut du crâne, des crocs longs comme des poignards garnirent la gueule qui décuplait de volume, les pattes s'allongeaient et s'affinaient, le poil blanc, court et lustré se transforma en écailles d'un blanc étincelant et deux grandes ailes se déployèrent avec un claquement sec.

Pyra et Talion reculèrent mètre par mètre. Devant eux, un monstrueux dragon blanc se préparait à les attaquer.

Résignés à mourir devant un ennemi infiniment plus puissant qu'eux, les deux bretteurs jetèrent un coup d'œil pour s'assurer que les deux archimages étaient à l'abri.

Amiel ouvrit la gueule. Un flot de flammes s'en échappa, carbonisant tout sur son passage.

Le fermier et la magicienne se jetèrent de côté et se séparèrent. Talion passa derrière la bête et lui titilla la queue, espérant libérer suffisamment la tête de créature pour que Pyra lui plante Koran dans l'œil.

"- 'Des flammes ? Sharn ? Eka ? Qu'est ce que ca veut dire ! Un Blanc ne crache pas de flammes.'"

Le loup et la panthère vinrent flanquer leur maîtresse de part et d'autre pendant qu'Euthanos et Salys les imitaient auprès de Talion.

**_"- Et un rouge albinos ? Je ne vois que ça. Euthanos et Salys vont nous aider. C'est leur seule chance de sauver leur maître_**." Finit Sharn comme une énorme patte s'abattaient sur eux.

Les trois amis n'eurent que le temps de se mettre à l'abri.

Amiel glapit de surprise plus que de douleur lorsque l'épée de Talion lui arracha quelques écailles. D'un coup de queue, elle l'envoya bouler au loin. 

Le fermier s'écrasa par terre comme un sac de son.

Enragé devant la désertion des deux Molosses, Amiel délaissa un instant Pyra et se jeta sur les deux familiers. D'un vicieux coup de pattes, elle les égorgea.

"- NOOOON ! Thanos ! Salys !"

Valoran se jeta auprès des cadavres encore chauds et les serra contre lui, berçant les corps des seuls vrais amis qu'il ait jamais eut. Le regard vide, il se balançait sur les talons, d'avant en arrière, sans se soucier d'Amiel qui se rapprochait avec la ferme intention de lui régler son compte à lui aussi.

Pyra vit du coin de l'œil que Raistlin et Dalamar étaient revenus, et étaient près à combattre.

Changeant Koran de main, elle courut sur le monstre qui lui tournait le dos. Sourde au glapissement de frayeur de ses amis, elle sauta sur la queue du dragon et grimpa sur son dos.

Amiel se redressa avec fureur et hurla. Elle vomit un flot de flammes mais ne parvint pas à l'atteindre.

Pyra atteignit les omoplates de la bête et profita qu'elle tournait la tête vers elle pour lui planter Koran entre les deux yeux. La lame s'enfonça de plusieurs centimètres.

Le formidable coup de tête heurta Pyra en pleine poitrine. Elle fut projetée à plusieurs mètre et heurta un arbre. Un craquement sinistre retentit et elle s'effondra au sol. Dalamar couru vers elle et lui souleva le tête avec précaution. Toute lumière avait déserté les yeux d'aciers. 

L'elfe la reposa au sol et se releva. Il secoua la tête à destination de Raistlin.

"- Nuque brisée."

Une rage froide envahi l'archimage. Oblitérant toute pensée, toute émotion, un voile rouge tomba sur ses yeux. Comme si une voix inconnue le guidait, il sut quoi faire.

Entamant un sort qu'il n'avait jamais appris, il appela à lui les forces les plus élémentaires qu'il put rassembler. Le ciel se couvrit d'épais nuages noirs. Le soleil resplendissant de la mi-juillet se cacha de frayeur devant les forces invoquées. L'atmosphère cria de douleur et un orage colossal éclata. Des trombes d'eau se répandirent sur le sol souillé de sang. Des éclairs plus brillant que l'astre de midi éclairèrent la clairière.

Dégoulinant d'eau, Raistlin continuait à incanter. Les jambes écartées, fermement plantées au sol, les bras et le visage levés vers le ciel, sa voix se faisant si forte qu'elle couvrait même le tonnerre. 

Dalamar recula, sonné par la force qui se déployait autour de son maître.

Amiel ricana.

"- Il faut plus qu'un bête orage pour m'arrêter, petit mage." 

Le dragon leva la tête. Un sourire déformant ses traits reptiliens.

Un véritable déluge de flamme englouti l'archimage. Raistlin leva une main et un mur de pur énergie dispersa les flammes.

Folle de rage, Amiel se dressa sur ses pattes arrières et hurla un défi. 

Le moment que l'archimage attendait était enfin là. D'un mot de pouvoir, il relâcha la titanesque puissance que l'orage avaitaccumulé. 

Attiré par l'épée plantée dans la tête du dragon, un énorme éclair enveloppa complètement Amiel. Son dernier hurlement, de douleur celui-là, fut noyé par un coup de tonnerre d'une intensité rare. 

Raistlin baissa les bras.

Le corps à moitié carbonisé du dragon s'écroula au sol avec une telle violence que des heures après sa chute, la terre en tremblait encore.

L'archimage se laissa glisser à terre.

Dalamar s'approcha de lui et le serra dans ses bras. 

"- C'est finit."

L'archimage jeta un regard au carnage qui l'entourait.

"- Oui, c'est finit." 

Agenouillé près du cadavre d'Euthanos et Salys, Valoran pleurait. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il pleurait, mais il pleurait. Une main se posa sur son épaule. Il n'y fit pas attention, continuant encore et toujours à bercer les cadavres de ses amis.

Raistlin secoua la tête.

"- Il n'y a plus rien à faire pour lui."

"- Le conclave voudra quand même le punir."

L'archimage haussa les épaules et se traîna laborieusement vers Talion. 

Dalamar le retourna précautionneusement et pris son pouls. 

"- Il est vivant. Juste sonné."

Raist soupira de soulagement.

Les deux mages noirs se portèrent auprès de Pyra. De part à et d'autre de la jeune femme, Sharn et Ekalaka pleuraient leur désespoir, la poussant du bout du museau, comme s'ils la croyaient endormis et tentaient de la réveiller.

Avec répugnance, ils s'accroupirent près d'elle. 

La nuque brisée nette, la mort avait été instantanée.

Dalamar porta les yeux sur la pierre qui ornait la paume de sa main. Quelque chose le chiffonnait. Enfin, il parvint à mettre le doigt dessus. La pierre brillait encore faiblement.

Un espoir fou lui titillant les neurones.

Il se leva et sans faire attention au regard interrogateur de Raistlin, il s'approcha du cadavre d'Amiel. 

Prenant appui d'un pied sur le crâne, il empoigna la garde de Koran à deux mains et tira. L'arme vint sans trop rencontrer de résistance.

Silencieux pour la première fois qu'il le connaissait, le mutisme de Koran, confortait un peu plus l'elfe dans son idée.

Revenant près du cadavre, il plaça l'arme sur la pierre et referma les doigts de Pyra dessus.

"- Qu'est ce que tu fais ?" Demanda Raist en chancelant.

"- Je ne suis pas sûr…"

Les deux mages attendirent de longues minutes. Un gémissement s'éleva derrière eux et Talion les rejoints lourdement. 

Effondré devant la perte de la jeune femme, le fermier se laissa aller à verser quelques larmes.

Dalamar soupira. Rien ne s'était produit. Pourtant il avait bien crût…

Avec résignation, il ôta l'arme de la main du cadavre. 

A peine l'avait-il ôté que Pyra reprenait son souffle de manière explosive et ouvrait les yeux. La jeune femme se roula sur le coté et toussa de longues secondes, crachant les caillots de sang qui lui engluaient les poumons.

"- Pyra !"

La jeune femme rousse reprit péniblement sa respiration et leva un regard épuisé sur les deux archimages. Avisant Koran, elle l'arracha des mains de l'elfe et puisa sans complexe dans les réserves qu'elle avait emmagasinées. Bientôt, la voix de Koran reparut et Pyra utilisa libéralement les dernières gouttes d'énergie stockées dans l'arme pour se soigner et soigner ceux qui l'entouraient. 

Sharn lui sauta au cou et Eka se mit en tête de la débarbouiller.

Le sourire de tous était radieux.

"- Bien… Il semble que nous avons gagnés." Conclut Raistlin d'une voix épuisée.

"- Il semble bien." Confirma Dalamar.

Satisfait que tout soit rentré dans l'ordre, Raistlin se permit de tourner de l'œil.

********************

Palais de Takhisis, Les Abysses

La Reine hurla de contrariété et jeta son échiquier au loin. Elle avait encore perdue. 

Elle se rassit dans son fauteuil et se rongea l'ongle du pouce.

Sargonnas entra dans la pièce et regarda sa Reine d'un œil goguenard.

"- Tiens, il a encore gagné." Commenta-t-il avant de ressortir de la pièce.

La Reine lui jeta un regard de pure haine.

"- Je l'aurais…"

"- Peut-être un jour…" Finit le Consort de la Reine en refermant la porte sur lui.

La Reine jeta sa botte sur le lourd panneau de bronze.

************************

"- BOUAHAHAHAHAH !!!!! Elle y arrivera jamais ! Ton poulain est trop bon, mon ami…J'ai hate de voir la suite…

[La suite][1]

[][2]Sommaire 

[Les fics][3]

[][4]Un petit mot ? 

   [1]: chap124.htm
   [2]: ../../../../sommaire.htm
   [3]: ../../../../fics.htm
   [4]: mailto:sirdall@ifrance.com



	24. Echec et math : 1ère époque

Echec et mat, ma Reine 

Echec et mat, ma Reine !

1ère Epoque : Epilogue

(ou prologue, c'est vous qui voyez)

Tour de Haute Sorcellerie de Palanthas

Raistlin se réveilla en sursaut et jeta un regard un peu hébété autour de lui. Un rideau de flamme tomba près de son visage et une voix familière s'éleva.

-Ah, tout de même ! Je commençais à m'inquiéter. Tu aurais dût te réveiller depuis une bonne heure. Expliqua Pyra en repoussant ses mèches.

-Quoi ? Demandal'archimage un peu vaseux.

-Pyra t'as fait dormir le temps que tu te remettes de tes émotions. Commenta une seconde voix.

Raistlin se redressa et focalisa laborieusement sa vision sur l'elfe. La brume qui lui engluait le cerveau s'estompant tout juste.

-Tu m'as fait dormir ? Longtemps ? On est à la Tour n'est ce pas ? Comment va Talion ? Et qu'avez-vous fait de Valoran ? J'ai un petit creux ? On est quel jour ?

-Holà, holà, doucement. S'amusa Pyra. Oui, cinq mois, oui, mort, cloîtré, on t'apporte ça, jeudi.

-Hein ?????

-Quoi, j'ai répondu à tes questions non ?

-Pyra…Gronda l'humain de plus en plus alerte. 

-D'accord, d'accord. Oui, nous sommes à la Tour, Dalamar t'a téléporté ici dès que le village a été reconstruit, les golems éliminés et les obsèques de Talion achevés. Il s'est suicidé. Sa famille lui manquait vraiment trop tu sais… Valoran a été placé par Crysania -Gentille fille entre-nous- Dans un cloître du sud de Enstar. Dalamar à voulut le tuer mais nous nous sommes opposés. Expliqua-t-elle.

-Vous l'avez protégé ? Pourquoi ? Gronda Raist avec avidité.

-Il n'était pas vraiment responsable de ses actes. Et il a de toute façon sombré dans la folie la plus complète. Avec Crysa, nous avons bloqués ses pouvoirs. Il ne se rendsplus compte de rien. Il passe ses journées à cajoler une poupée de chiffon en chantonnant. Se désola Pyra.

L'archimage se détendit.

-Je vois. Vous avez bien fait… 

-Raist ! Après ce qu'il a fait !

Le survivant des Abysses secoua la tête, refusant de remettre les choses en question.

-Ce qui a été fait a été bien fait, mon chéri. Cela suffit.

L'elfe s'empourpra sous le petit nom affectueux et posa un grand plateauchargé d'un grand bol de lait et d'un foie de veau poêlé sur les genoux de son amie

-Beuh… C'est quoi cette horreur ?

-Tout ce qu'il faut à une future maman convalescente.

-Tiens, c'est vrai… Elle pouffa. J'avais complètement oublié.

-Tu m'en veux ?

-Meuh non…. Elle repoussa le plateau, passa sa main sur son ventre et fit la grimace.

-C'est normal qu'il soit aussi imposant à deux mois ? Demanda-t-elle à Pyra.

-Je t'ai fait dormir cinq mois, je te l'ai dit.

-CINQ MOIS ! TU M'AS FAIT DORMIR CINQ MOIS !!!! Releva Raist 

-C'était nécessaire…

-NECESSAIRE ? TU TE FOUS DE MOI ?

-Arrête de crier ! Et laisse moi t'expliquer.

-M'EXPLIQUER ? JE ME FICHE DE TES EXPLICATIONS ! POURQUOI L'AS-TU LAISSE FAIRE ?

-Raist…

-RAISTLIN MAJERE, CA SUFFIT ! Tu a faillit perdre ton bébé. Il te fallait du repos, beaucoup de repos et la seule façon de te tenir au lit de force était de te faire dormir. Et nous avons eu beaucoup de mal à sauver ta fille, Dalamar et moi. Alors arrête immédiatement tes bêtises. Il te reste neuf semaines avant l'accouchement. Tu devras resté le plus tranquille possible jusque là. Si tu fais l'andouille, je te préviens que je te rendort aussi sec. Est-ce clair ? Imposa Pyra d'une voix glacée.

L'archimage s'insurgea et fit mine de se lever.

-Tu n'es pas assez forte pour me forcer à faire quoi que ce soit, fillette ! 

Un bouclier magique s'abattit, sensément prévu pour empêcher la rouquine de bouger.

La jeune robe noire soupira de contrariété et ôta le gant de cuir qui lui recouvrait la main. La pierre s'embrasa et le bouclier disparut. 

Raistlin chancela.

Dalamar se précipita vers son maître et jeta un regard noir à la jeune femme.

-Tu es aussi faible qu'un poussin nouveau-né, Raist. Je ne t'impose pas ces contraintes par plaisir, mais pour ta sécurité et celle de ta fille.

L'archimage releva la tête.

-C'est une fille ?

-Ouaip !

-Misère ! S'effondra l'elfe. Tu ne m'avais pas annoncé "ça", Pyra !

La magicienne aux cheveux de neige jeta un regard blessé au père de son enfant.

-Deux…Deux femelles insupportables, désobéissantes, et puissantes de la pointe des orteils jusqu'au bout des ongles. Je tiendrais jamais le coup ! Déclama l'elfe en prenant une pause théâtrale. Les Dieux m'en soient témoins, je devrait peut-être demander l'asile politique aux nains des ravins ? Finit-il avec une grimace.

Les deux jeunes femmes lui balancèrent tous les oreillers et coussins qu'elles avaient à portée de mains.

Pyra s'assit sur le rebord du lit et fit ses ultimes recommandations à ses amis.

-Alors c'est bien compris. Pas de folies, tu te reposes au maximum, et vous n'hésitez pas à m'appeler en cas de problèmes.

-Tu t'en va ?

-J'étouffe ici. Il faut que je prenne un peu la tangente.

-Tu reviendras pour l'accouchement ?

Elle eut un reniflement méprisant.

-Risquer de louper la naissance de ma filleule ? Tu plaisantes ! Evidement que je serais là. Je ne laisserais à personne d'autre le soin de t'assister pour la délivrance !

Raistlana se détendit.

- Alors à dans deux mois…

*************************

Sur la route de Sanxion, deux mois plus tard.

Début de soirée.

Pyra se laissa glisser le long du flanc de sa jument et poussa la porte de l'écurie. Elle s'ébroua pour chasser l'eau qui lui coulait dans les yeux et maudit l'orage qui avait éclaté en milieu d'après-midi. Un jeune lad s'approcha et voulu prendre les rênes. La pouliche pie coucha les oreilles et lança ses grandes dents jaunes en avant avec la ferme intention d'ajouter de la chair fraîche à son dîner. Pyra lui tapa affectueusement sur le nez pendant que le jeune garçon reculait précipitamment.

-Laisse, petit. Je vais m'occuper d'elle. Elle a souvent mauvais caractère.

Le lad s'éloigna et revint bientôt avec une botte de foin et un seau de grain. La magicienne les lui pris des mains et servit sa monture.

-C'est quoi comme cheval ? Je n'ai jamais vu de dame monter un monstre pareil…

Pyra eut un sourire amusé et sortit du box. Elle referma la porte et s'appuya contre le battant inférieur. 

-C'est un Cheval de Bataille Solamnique. Vilain comme morceau de granit, mais tout aussi résistant. 

L'adolescent ouvrit les yeux d'étonnement.

-Vous êtes une guerrière ? Demanda-t-il en voyant l'épée qui battait le flanc de la jeune femme.

-Non, non…Pas vraiment, et vraiment pas…Tu crois qu'il reste une chambre ?

-L'auberge est presque pleine mais il doit rester de la place. 

-Va me réserver une chambre et un dîner s'il te plaît. J'arrive de suite. Commanda Pyra en glissant une pièce de cuivre dans la main du lad.

-Tout de suite, Ma Dame.

Pyra regarda détaler le garçon et s'étira lourdement. Egon de percha sur la croupe de Lance d'Acier et s'envola vers le bas flanc comme la jument le chassait d'un coup de dents dans le vide. Sharn et Ekalaka entrèrent dans l'écurie et les autres chevaux renâclèrent. D'une pensée, la magicienne les calma et prononça deux mots. Une immonde odeur de chien mouillé lui envahit les narines à mesure que la fourrures et les plumes de ses amis séchaient.

Le jeune garçon revint avertir la magicienne que ses réservations étaient faites et s'extasia devant les énormes chiens qui s'ébrouaient dans la pénombre. Il ravala son air lorsqu'il les vit passer devant la lampe. Les familiers se couchèrent devant la porte du box de la jument.

- Je vous ferais apporter de la viande. Promis la magicienne

Pyra rabattit son capuchon sur ses épaules et entra dans l'auberge. Un ramassis hétéroclite de brutes, de brigands et de maraudeurs s'entassaient péniblement dans la petite salle commune. Les lazzis et les quolibets jaillirent de tous côté lorsque la jeune femme s'avança dans la lumière. Elle balaya la salle du regard et chercha une place.

Elle aperçût cinq elfes serrés les uns contre les autres visiblement dégoûtés par le spectacle déplorable de ce ramassis d'humanité. L'un des elfes de la quintette se leva.

-Ma Dame, je suis Famanos, mes amis et moi serions heureux que vous acceptiez de vous joindre à nous. Se présenta l'elfe en commun.

-Je vous suis grée de votre invitation, Guerrier. Répondit Pyra dans un sylvanesti parfait. Mais l'honnêteté et le respect me force à vous informer que je suis Magicienne des Robes Noires.

Le guerrier tiqua et se retourna vers ses frères. Celui qui semblait le chef du petit groupe acquiesça de la tête.

-Votre mise en garde est comprise et acceptée. Notre hospitalité vous est néanmoins acquise.

-Je l'accepte avec reconnaissance. Termina Pyra en suivant le rituel avec un sourire plein de fossettes.

Famanos s'effaça devant elle et lui indiqua sa table. 

Une des brutes qui n'avait bien sûr rien compris à l'échange se leva et empoigna la jeune femme par le bras.

-Viens donc par là la donzelle. Si tu veux du mâle, c'est pas avec ses demi-portions que tu en trouveras. Hein les gars. On va bien s'occuper de toi ma mignonne. 

Pyra jeta un regard polaire au soudard, bien trop éméché pour s'en émouvoir.

-Aller la belle. Insista-t-il en la tirant vers sa table.

Famanos porta la main à son épée mais s'arrêta nette lorsque la cape entrouverte de Pyra révéla la garde de Koran.

-Ah, misère… Soupira la rouquine. Dis mon gros, puisque le langage diplomatique est, semble-t-il, lettre morte à ton attention, je te donne deux secondes pour virer tes grosses pattes pleines de doigts de mon bras ou je te t'arraches les noix en passant par la bouche et je te pends par les boyaux à la plus proche palissade.

Le soudard accusa le coup et fit mine de se retirer. Les moqueries des autres buveurs s'enflèrent. Ne voulant pas perdre la face, il gonfla le torse et se rapprocha davantage.

-Ok la belle. Dit-il en ôtant sa main du bras. Si c'est ce que tu veux. Continua-t-il en collant sa main sur les fesses de Pyra avec un rire gras.

Pyra réagit avec une calme efficacité. Tirant Koran de son fourreau de la main droite, elle empoigna la main de l'homme de la gauche et le déséquilibra d'un balayage. D'un brusque mouvement du tronc, elle le fit culbuter. Le bras toujours fermement tenu craqua avec un bruit de branche morte et un flot de sang jaillit de la fracture ouverte. 

En une fraction de seconde, la brute se retrouva au sol, pissant le sang et la pointe d'une épée de fort beau gabarit sur la gorge. 

Pyra renifla de mépris selon sa bonne habitude et entama la joue du type.

-Un petit souvenir. Que tu puisses te rappeler de ne jamais toucher une femme contre sa volonté ! Expliqua-t-elle d'une voix qui aurait congelée de la lave en fusion.

L'homme tremblait en se tenant le bras, dégrisé comme le reste de l'assistance.

Elle observa un instant la blessure et se tourna vers l'elfe. Elle ôta sa cape et l'homme gémit en voyant les runes qui l'identifiait comme magicienne, puis se convulsa en réalisant la couleur de la robe. Un silence mortel planait dans l'auberge.

-Famanos, mon cher, pourriez vous me conserver ma cape ? Si je ne répare pas se crétin, nous allons patauger dans le sang jusqu'aux genoux.

-Heu…bien…bien sûr…

-Merci, mon cher.

Elle se pencha sur l'homme qui tenta de reculer en rampant.

-Oh, suffit ! Cracha-t-elle. 

L'homme s'immobilisa.

Elle ôta ensuite son gant et observa un instant la pierre en fronçant les sourcils. Relevant les yeux, elle approcha sa main de la plaie et prononça un mot. La plaie de résorba et disparu. Ne laissant qu'un cicatrice violette. Elle se redressa, récupéra sa cape des mains de l'elfe hébété et glissa deux pièces d'or dans la main de l'aubergiste "pour le dérangement". Elle s'assit à la table des elfes comme le soudard et ses amis quittaient l'auberge. Quelques minutes plus tard, le train-train des conversations avaient repris.

-La plupart de ses gens sont soudain affligés de strabisme. Remarqua en riant Pyra.

-Voir une magicienne des robes noires, portant l'épée et soignant avec autant de facilité n'est pas choseévidente, Ma dame…?

-Pardonnez moi, je manque à tous mes devoirs. On m'appelle Pyra. 

-On vous appelle ?

-Mon vrai nom est un peu ostentatoire. Grimaça-t-elle d'un ton refusant la polémique.

Le chef des elfes inclina la tête et présenta son petit groupe.

-Vous connaissez Famanos. Commença-t-il en présentant l'elfe blond qui l'avait abordé. Voici Quéris. Continua-t-il en se tournant vers un petit brun visiblement très jeune. Les jumeaux sont Valenth et Talenth. Poursuivit-il en désignant deux jeunes elfes aux cheveux striés d'or et d'argent.Et je suis Daltra-ha-hanka-shillestalérion, mais on m'appelle Dalérion. Je dirige ce petit commando.

Pyra hoqueta.

-Dalérion ? Le frère aîné de Dalamar ?

L'elfe accusa le coup. 

-Je ne connaît aucun elfe de ce nom, Ma Dame. Vous devez faire erreur.

L'humaine haussa un sourcil mais n'insista pas.

La soirée se poursuivit agréablement, Pyra parvenant presque à persuaderles cinq elfes que les Robes Noires ne dévoraient pas les bébés pour leur petit déjeuner et ne violaient pas les chèvres les nuits de pleine lune le corps barbouillé de sang de dragon.

**************************

Auberge, milieu de la nuit.

Un cri mental retentit dans la chambre et réveilla Pyra en sursaut. Les elfes, qui lui avaient gentiment proposé de partager leur chambre continuaient à ronfler comme des bienheureux.

-'PYRA ! Réponds, je t'en prie…'

-'Dalamar ? Mais que ce passe-t-il ? Tu sais l'heure qu'il est ?' Grogna la jeune femme.

-'S'il te plaît, viens vite…'

-'Le bébé ? C'est trop tôt !'

-'Non, c'est Raistlin qui m'inquiète. Je ne sais plus quoi faire. Je ne l'ai jamais vu dans cet état.'

-'Allons, calme-toi. J'arrive. Reste en ligne. Je vais me téléporter. Tu va me servir de référence. Sois près à me guider. Je te préviendrait pour le saut. Va à la cuisine et avale un grand vers d'eau glacée. J'en ai pour quelques minutes.'

-'D'accord.' Acquiesça l'elfe avec un visible soulagement dans ses pensées.

Pyra se leva et enfila ses bottes. Elle ceignit Koran et projeta sa pensée vers l'écurie. Sharn et Eka se réveillèrent de méchante humeur mais acceptèrent de faire seller la jument.

-Vous partez ? Demanda une voix.

-Je suis désolé Dalérion, mais Dalamar viens de m'appeler en catastrophe. Son amie est proche d'accoucher et il y a un problème.

L'elfe se balança d'un pied sur l'autre.

-Il va bien ? Demanda-t-il d'une petit voix. 

-Votre frère va très bien. Confirma la magicienne. Il dirige les robes noires, est maître de la Tour de Palanthas par intérim et va bientôt être papa. 

-Oh…

-Venez le voir si vous passez par Palanthas. Je suis sûre qu'il sera ravi.

-J'en doute. Grinça l'elfe.

Pyra boucla sa cape et haussa les épaules.

-Bien, si vous voulez m'excuser… Passez le bonjour aux autres de ma part voulez-vous ?

-Je n'y manquerait pas. J'espère que nous nous reverrons.

Le regard de Pyra se fit distant. Elle secoua la tête et ouvrit la porte de la chambre.

-J'en suis certaine Daltra-ha-hanka-shillestalérion. J'en suis certaine… Confirma-t-elle en s'éclipsant.

Pyra se rua dans l'écurie et arracha les rênes de la jument pie des mains du lad endormis. Elle se hissa en selle et pris ses familiers en croupe.

-'Dalamar ? Je suis prête.'

-'Bien. A trois'

L'elfe et la jeune femme comptèrent de concert. La translation s'effectua sans dommage et Pyra se retrouva devant la grille de la Tour en plein midi. Elle maudit le décalage horaire et le sort qui empêchait toute téléportation directe à l'intérieur et lança sa jument au galop. La bête frémit en sentant les Gardiens se ruer sur elle, mais l'inquiétude de la magicienne et les ordres de Dalamar les empêchèrent de les stopper.

Devant la porte, elle démonta et jeta les rênes au Gardien le plus proche. Celui-ci n'osa pas désobéir.

Elle gravit les marches quatre à quatre et ouvrit la porte de la chambre de Raistlin à la volée. Elle lança cape et épée sur le premier fauteuil et s'assit près de son amie. Dalamar leva les yeux sur elle. Les cernes noires qui lui décoraient la face criant au monde son inquiétude et sa détresse.

-Qu'est ce qu'il à ? Demanda-t-il

Pyra posa une main sur le front de Raist.

-Raist ? Ma chérie ? Que t'arrive-t-il, Mon chou ?

La femme aux mèches neigeuses tourna un regard morne vers son amie aux cheveux rougeset se renfonça un peu plus sous les couvertures.

-Elle ne veut rien manger, elle ne bouge plus, elle ne m'adresse même plus la parole… 

L'elfe se tordait les mains de désespoir.

Pyra soupira et regarda autour d'elle avant de se lever et d'aller jeter un coup d'œil à la fenêtre. Le spectacle la fit frémir.

-Elle déprime.

-Quoi ?

-Elle fait une dépression. Tout simplement. L'ambiance de cette foutue Tour n'invite pas tout à fait à délirer de bonheur, je te signale. Il faut qu'elle aille autre part jusqu'à la naissance. Une idée lui vint en tête. Il a bien un frère n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui, mais…il n'est au courant ni de son retour, ni de son…ses…modifications physique.

-Eh bien c'est le moment idéal pour ce faire. Le bébé protégera Raist de son frère, et toi tu pourra t'occuper d'elle autant qu'il faut. Il est jaloux que tu ne t'occupes pas assez de lui tu sais.

-J'ai eût beaucoup de travail. S'excusa l'elfe, heureux de pouvoir confier à quelqu'un d'autre une situation qui le dépassait et le terrorisait.

-Bien, alors c'est réglé. Fait tes bagages et ceux de Raist, nous partons pour… C'est où au fait ?

-Solace.

-Parfait. Nous partons pour Solace demain matin. Tu y est déjà allé ? 

-Oui, une fois ou deux.

-Encore mieux. Je prépare le sort, tu n'auras plus qu'à le lancer. Je vais m'occuper de Raist pour le départ, fait les bagages, elfe.

-Oui, m'dame.

Pyra sourit et retourna vers le lit.

-Raist ? Demain on t'emmène en promenade. Tu vas avoir Dalamar pour toi toute seule pour les semaines à venir. C'est pas une bonne nouvelle ça ?

L'archimage jeta un œil où une infime lueur d'intérêt s'amplifiait.

-Où va-t-on ? 

-A Solace. Voir ton frère.

L'archimage se dressa complètement sur son lit.

-QUOI ?!

-Ca va être marrant. Imagine la scène lorsque ton frère…

-Caramon.

-Caramon. Reprit Pyra. Va apprendre que Dalamar t'est passé dessus…

Raistlin ouvrit de grands yeux et un sourire, puis un petit ricanement franchirent ses lèvres pales.

*********************

Solace, le lendemain matin.

Les trois magiciens s'arrêtèrent devant la porte de l'auberge. Raistlin s'appuya lourdement sur le bras de Pyra. La téléportation s'était parfaitement passée mais le peu d'énergie que Raist avait dût y mettre l'avait vidé. Pyra posa sa main dégantée sur son front et lui insuffla un peu de sa propre énergie.

-Merci… Souffla la future maman en s'asseyant sur un banc.

-De rien. Dalamar. Va voir Caramon. Explique lui la situation…

-Hein ? Moi ? Mais qu'est ce que je vais lui dire ?

-Tu va trouver, ne t'inquiètes pas. 

L'elfe râla bien un peu pour le principe et entra.

Ses yeux mirent quelques secondes à s'habituer à la pénombre. Une voix féminine s'éleva sur sa droite.

-L'auberge est fermée Monseigneur. Repassez dans une petite heure, je vous prie.

-Tika ? Demanda l'elfe avec hésitation.

-Oui, que puis-je…

-Je suis Dalamar. Je ne sais pas si votre mari vous a parlé de moi ?

-Si, si. Entrez je vous en prie. Que puis je faire pour vous ? Questionna la jeune femme sur la défensive.

-Je voudrais vous parler. A vous et à Caramon. C'est urgent.

Tika lança à l'elfe un long regard scrutateur qui ne cillait pas que Dalamar connaissait bien, même s'il était autrement intimidant entre les prunelles de Pyra.

-CARAMON ! Cria Tika. VIENS ICI TOUT DE SUITE.

L'homme dévala l'escalier qui les séparaient des appartements de la famille Majere l'épée au poing.

-Pose cette arme gros bêta ! Nous avons de la visite.

-Dalamar ? Que se passe-t-il ?

-J'ai besoin de votre aide.

-Notre aide ? Répéta le jumeau de Raistlin un peu ahuri. Assieds toi et explique toi…

Dalamar obéi et s'éclaircit la gorge.

-'Bon, tu te dépêches ?!' Le tança la voix mentale de Pyra.

-Et bien… Je… heu…Je vais être papa…Sous une quinzaine au plus…et la Tour n'est pas franchement le lieu idéale pour une grossesse et encore moins pour un accouchement et Rai..mon amie c'est mise à déprimer… Alors avec une amie, qui va l'assister, on a pensés qu'il valait mieux qu'elle aille ailleurs et…heu…on a pensé à vous… Voilà, voilà, pour le principal…

Le couple d'humain contemplaient l'elfe absolument égarés.

Tika repris le dessus le plus vite.

-Tu veux rester ici avec ton amie ? Mais ça ne pose aucun problème ? Nous avons une chambre de libre. Tu pourra t'y installer avec elle…

-Nous sommes trois, Tika. Mais Pyra pourra loger dans l'auberge si vous avez de la place. Je paierai la chambre.

La jeune femme haussa les épaules.

-Mais non voyons. Je la logerai gratuitement. La chambre de Raistlin est grande, tu verras. Vous y serrez bien.

Caramon repris un peu de sang froid et s'insurgea.

-Personne d'autres que Raistlin de mettras les pieds dans cette pièce !

L'elfe saisit la perche au vol avant que Tika ait put protester.

-Justement, Caramon. A propos de ton frère… J'ai des nouvelles…Qui vont probablement te laisser K.O. debout…

L'humain pâlit.

-Des nouvelles …?

-Il est sortit des Abysses.

-Quand ?

-Ca va bientôt faire un an.

Caramon se leva et arpenta la pièce.

-Et il n'est pas venu me voir. Gronda-t-il avec colère.

-Il avait peur Caramon. Et pendant plusieurs semaines, il était totalement amnésique, puis il a fait une tentative de suicide, on c'est retrouvés embarqué dans une histoire pas possible… Enfin bref. Cette année a été assez…chargée en émotions dirons-nous.

-Et où est-il ?

-Pas loin. Mais il faut que je te prévienne. Ajouta-t-il en voyant l'homme se redresser comme un cheval sentant arriver le picotin. Il a changé. Enormément, changé. Et pas que psychologiquement… Compléta Dalamar en grimaçant sous l'euphémisme du siècle.

-'Pyra ? Vous pouvez entrer.' Informa-t-il la jeune femme.

Les deux magiciennes entrèrent. 

En contre-jour, Caramon ne vis que deux silhouettes, dont une appuyé sur un bâton. Il hoqueta.

-Raist… Bienvenue à la maison !

-Merci mon frère. Lui répondit une magnifique voix de soprano, très amusée.

Caramon fronça les sourcils et se fit plus hésitant. Tika lança un long regard à l'elfe qui visiblement était dans ses petits souliers.

La plus grande des deux silhouettes entra dans la pièce et vint serrer la main de Caramon et Tika.

-Bonjour tous les deux. Je suis Pyra. Raistlin m'a beaucoup parlé de vous. Elle balaya le pièce du regard et tira une chaise avant de s'adresser à la silhouette restée près de porte.

-Raist, ma chère. Ne reste pas là. Tu va attraper la mort ! Viens t'asseoir. Dalamar, fait ton boulot voyons ! Aide-là !

L'elfe adressa une prière muette à Pyra pour avoir encore une fois prit les choses en main et aida l'archimage à s'asseoir sur la chaise.

Son moment de stupeur passé, Caramon s'approchât.

-Rai…Raist ?? Mais tu es…

-Une femme. Absolument.

-Mais…Comment ?

L'archimage lança un coup d'œil amusé à Dalamar avant de répondre.

-Disons que Dalamar, avec l'aide de Pyra et également la mienne, nous avons comment dire… Un peu merdés. Voilà, c'est le terme. Un peu merdés.

-Et tu ne peux pas…y remédier ? 

-Si, mais pas pour l'instant. Dans quelques semaines.

-Quelques semaines ?

Tika s'approcha à son tour et désignât le ventre proéminent de l'archimage.

-Et le ballon là, c'est quoi ?

Raistlin lança un regard canaille à l'elfe qui se dirigeait ostensiblement vers la porte.

-Dalamar viens de vous le dire… La Tour n'est vraiment un endroit sympathique pour accoucher. Même lorsque le rejeton est celui de deux archimages noirs.

Pyra réprima difficilement un fou-rire devant le large sourire en tranche de courge qui éclairait le visage de Raist.

Caramon et Tika avaient les yeux exorbités de stupéfaction. L'humain se refusant à comprendre ce que lui disait son frère.

Tika se tourna la première vers Dalamar.

-Ton gamin ? Tu es le père de ce bébé ?

L'elfe se balança d'un pied sur l'autre, très mal à l'aise.

-Ben… Je ne crois pas que Raist ait couché avec d'autres hommes…

Caramon se redressa à son tour. Trouvant enfin une utilité à l'épée qu'il avait toujours a la main.

-Je vais te massacrer…

L'elfe releva le bas de sa robe, se rua dehors et s'enfuit à longues foulées élastiques, devant un Caramon bavant de rage et lui hurlant toutes les insanités qu'il connaissait.

Dans l'auberge, Raist et Pyra se gondolaient tellement qu'elles en pleuraient. Tika se laissa peu à peu gagner par leur hilarité et se joignit à elle.

Enfin elles se calmèrent.

-Tu préférerais une fille ou un garçon ? S'enquit Tika.

-C'est un fille.

-Tu es sûr ?

Pyra répondit à la place de l'archimage.

-J'ai vérifié plusieurs fois. C'est une fille avec certitude. 

-Mais comment…que c'est il produit pour en arriver là ?

-Tika, avec trois enfants, je pensait que tu savais comment ces choses là se passent !

La jeune femme lança une regard noir à l'elfe qui venait de se faufiler par une fenêtre.

-Caramon est toujours dehors ?

-Il cours toujours.

-Laissons-le se fatiguer un peu avant d'aller le chercher. Dites-moi, Tika. Y a-t-il un endroit où Raistlana pourrait s'asseoir plus confortablement ? Sa grossesse n'a pas été spécialement facile et elle s'épuise facilement.

-Raistlana, hein ? Suivez moi.

L'elfe et la magicienne la soutenant de chaque coté, l'archimage parvint à se traîner dans la chambre que Tika mis à sa disposition. Elle s'allongea sur le lit, tournée sur la coté et la tête sur la cuissede son elfe.

Dalamar se mit à jouer avec les boucles d'argent et remercia Tika d'un sourire lorsqu'elle apporta un verre de lait à la future maman.

Pyra se leva et se dirigea vers la porte. 

-Je vais chercher Caramon. L'histoire n'est pas si passionnante qu'il soit agréable de la raconter trente fois…et Tika est curieuse.

La jeune femme rougit et s'assit dans l'un des profonds fauteuils qui garnissaient la pièce.

Pyra eut tôt fait de repérer le jeune homme glapissant et courant partout. Sharn répondit à son agacement et sauta sur les endosses du guerrier et le jeta à terre. La magicienne s'accroupit devant Caramon.

-Bien, maintenant que vous avez piqué votre petite crise, veuillez regagner votre domicile. Nous avons pleins de choses à vous expliquer. Mais si vous préférez que Sharn vous utilise comme carpette jusqu'à ce que vous calmiez et oubliez vos pulsions homicide, c'est très faisable.

-L'elfe…

-Cela ne vous concerne en rien, il me semble. Ce que fait votre frère de ses fesses et avec qui il le fait n'est pas votre problème.

L'humain grommela quelque chose dans sa barbe.

-Ai-je votre parole que vous ne tenterez rien contre Dalamar. Quoique je ne m'inquiète pas vraiment pour sa santé. Raist vous arracherait les yeux avec un couteau à beurre si vous lui faisiez quoique ce soit de définitif.

Caramon râla encore un peu mais la curiosité fut le plus forte et il donna sa parole.

Raistlin releva la tête lorsque son frère entra dans la pièce et lui jeta un regard d'avertissement.

-Ca va, je vais pas lui faire de mal à ton étalon…

-Que veux-tu Caramon, je suis une énigme vivante entourée d'un manteau de paradoxe.

-C'est con, la zibeline te va beaucoup mieux. Ricana Pyra.

La future maman reposa la tête sur la cuisse de Dalamar et se serra un peu plus contre lui.

-Allez, commence Dalamar. C'est toi qui est là depuis le début de l'histoire après tout. Commanda Pyra en s'asseyant elle aussi sur le lit.

*****************

Milieu de l'après-midi

-Et voilà. Vous savez tout. Termina Raistlin.

Caramon et Tika étaient tous deux très pâles. Le guerrier se leva et s'accroupit devant son frère.

-Je n'ai pas tout compris, mais ce n'est pas grave. Tu peux rester ici avec tes amis aussi longtemps que tu voudras.

Tika se leva à son tour.

-Bien, c'est pas tout ça, mais il faut encore préparer le repas du soir.

Pyra l'imita.

-Je vais vous aider. Je cuisine relativement bien. Et nos deux tourtereaux ont besoin de se reposer.

-Vraiment, Pyra ? Repris Dalamar d'une voix suggestive.

L'archimage lui pinça la cuisse.

***************

Douze jours plus tard, nuit du 20 mars

Raistlin se tourna et se retourna dans le lit. Les bras de Dalamar autour de ses épaules, il se renfonça sous la couverture et se serra un peu plus contre son apprenti. Il posa sa tète au creux de son épaule, mais se redressa rapidement lorsque l'impression d'oppression qui lavait étouffé toute la journée revint. Abandonnant, il se leva et jeta sa robe sur son dos. Espérant se fatiguer suffisamment pour pouvoir enfin dormir, il arpenta la pièce de long en large, une sourde inquiétude au cœur.

Après une petite heure. Il se rassit sur le lit et se glissa sous les couvertures lorsqu'une petite douleur lui pinça le ventre. Pensant qu'il avait fait un faux mouvement, il bougea plus lentement et rabattit la couverture sur lui. Dalamar se tourna de l'autre côté en râlant dans son sommeil. Raistlin ferma les yeux et s'endormit.

Une petite brûlure réveilla l'archimage en sursaut. Il regarda par la fenêtre et constata que la lune n'avait pas bougée. Agacé de n'avoir dormi qu'une demi-heure, il se retourna et se colla contre son amant avant de refermer les yeux. Il commençait juste à dériver de nouveaux dans la sommeil qu'une nouvelle douleur retentit, cette fois-ci jusque dans son dos.

Un juron aux lèvres, il se redressa, hésitant à réveiller Dalamar. 

Plusieurs minutes passèrent et ils se rallongea encore une fois, bien décidé à profité du reste de la nuit pour reposer son dos.

La douleur revint, si forte cette fois qu'il ne put retenir un petit cri.

Dalamar se réveilla à son tour.

-Raist, ça ne va pas ?

-J'ai mal… Haleta l'archimage plié en deux.

L'elfe lui jeta un regard un peu perdu.

-Je vais chercher Pyra.

-Non ! Ne la dérange pas. Ce n'est probablement rien. Voilà. C'est passé.

Le maître des Robes Noires eut une petite moue dubitative mais se rallongea en serrant la jeune femme contre lui.

Une nouvelle contraction arriva rapidement et l'archimage sentit un liquide chaud couler entre ses cuisses.

Dalamar sursauta et se leva. Il enfila un pantalon et sourd aux protestations de Raistlin alla toquer à la porte de Pyra.

-Pyra ! Réveille-toi !

La jeune femme parut à la porte, échevelée et boudeuse.

-Quoi ?

-Je crois qu'elle accouche.

Aussitôt alerte, elle rentra dans sa chambre et enfila une tunique à la hâte.

-Combien entre chaque contraction ?

-Je..heu…sais pas.

La magicienne haussa les bras au ciel.

-Elle a perdu les eaux ?

-Je crois…

-Tu crois ?

-Ben… J'ai jamais assisté à un accouchement, moi.

Pyra émit un bruit grossier et se dépêcha vers la chambre de Raistlin, un gros sac de cuir sur l'épaule. En passant devant la porte de Tika et Caramon, elle tapa dedans et gueula.

-Tika, au boulot ma grande !

Un bruit course leur parvint de l'intérieur de la chambre et la belle-sœur de l'archimage apparût à son tour.

-J'arrive de suite.

Dalamar sur les talons, La magicienne s'approchât de l'archimage et l'aida à se rallonger.

-Du calme. Tout va bien se passer. La rassura-t-elle en notant avec satisfaction l'auréole humide qui souillait les draps. Dalamar va chercher des draps propres. 

Une nouvelle contraction cloua Raist sur place et elle serra si fort le poing que ses jointures blanchirent.

Tika entra à son tour, son mari sur les talons.

-Caramon, va nous faire chauffer de l'eau. Dalamar, tu veux assister à la naissance ou pas ? Tu dois te décider maintenant, nous n'aurons pas le temps de nous occuper de toi plus tard.

L'elfe jeta un coup d'œil à son maître qui lui renvoya un regard suppliant.

-Je reste.

-Bien, alors installe toi derrière Raistlin, qu'elle s'appuie sur toi. 

Dalamar obéit et pris la main de son amie dans la sienne et l'embrassa gentiment dans le cou.

-Dalamar ? Demanda à son tour Pyra. Tu es gaucher ou droitier ? 

-Droitier pourquoi ? 

-Alors donne plutôt la main gauche à Raist, sinon tu ne pourra plus tenir une plume pendant un an. Expliqua l'aînée des deux rouquine avec un sourire canaille.

-Tu as assisté beaucoup de naissances ? Demanda Tika.

-Plusieurs dizaines. Ne t'inquiètes pas. Je suis également médecin. Tout ce passera très bien.

Rassuré, Dalamar et Raistlin se détendit.

Tika tira Pyra par le bras et l'entraîna hors de la pièce.

-Nous t'apportons du thé. S'excusa-t-elle comme une nouvelle contraction arrivait.

Elle se tourna vers Pyra.

-C'est vrai ? Tu as aidé à autant de naissances ?

-Exact. Mais c'était plutôt des juments en général. 

Tika ouvrit de grands yeux.

-Mais ce n'est pas la peine de leurs dire n'est-ce pas ? Ils me font confiance et c'est le plus important. Moins ils serons stressé et mieux cela vaudra. S'assombrit la magicienne.

-Quel est le problème ?

-Le bébé. Je ne leur ai pas dit, mais cela fait près de trois mois que j'ai put toucher l'esprit du petit. S'ils paniquent maintenant, le bébé le sentira et paniquera aussi. Cela pourrait tuer la mère et l'enfant.

-Les tuer ?

-Elle a un énorme potentiel magique qui a été réveillé trop tôt. La petite à protégé sa mère de Valoran. Mais les problèmes engendrés…C'est en partie pour ça que je l'ai faite dormir la plus grande part de sa grossesse. Je me suis éloignée lorsque ma proximité a commencée à représenter un risque pour elles.

Tika acquiesça de la tête et finit de passer le thé. Les deux femmes retournèrent dans la pièce et Tika releva sans cérémonie la chemise de nuit de la parturiente.

-Trois doigts de dilatation. Il n'y en a pas pour longtemps. Approuva-t-elle avec chaleur.

Effondrée entre les bras de l'elfe qui n'était pas plus rassuré qu'elle, Raist émis un grognement et se redressa un peu.

Pyra farfouilla quelques instant dans sa sacoche à remède et en sortit une petite fiole verte iridescente.

-Ah, voilà. 

Elle versa quatre gouttes du sirupeux produit dans la tasse de thé et ordonna a Raist d'avaler.

L'archimage obéit avec une grimace devant l'odeur répugnante, mais soupira de soulagement lorsque la contraction suivante ne la terrassa pas de douleur.

-Un antalgique puissant. Laisse toi aller, et pousse quand tu sens une contraction arriver. Tout ce passe magnifiquement.

Dalamar lança un regard un peu perdu aux deux rouquines mais ne dit rien.

De longues minutes s'égrenèrent, rythmé par des contractions de plus en plus fréquentes et les venues aux nouvelles de Caramon qui se faisait immanquablement jeté de la pièce.

Un contraction plus violente que les autres arqua le corps épuisé de l'archimage.

-La tête ! Je vois la tête ! Cria Pyra avec ravissement. Aller, un dernier effort. A la prochaine tu pousse de toutes tes forces.

Raist n'eut que la force d'ouvrir les yeux.

La contraction suivante arriva presque aussitôt et le magicien qui avait survécut aux Abysses mis ses dernières forces dans ce combat bien inégale entre lui et la nature.

Avec un cri de triomphe mêlé de douleur, elle expulsa un petit corps recouvert de sang et d'un liquide rappelant du jaune d'œuf. 

A peine Pyra avait-elle récupéré le nouveau-né qu'il se mit à crier de toute la force de ses petits poumons et de son esprit. 

A mille lieues à la ronde, tous les mages relevèrent la tête, intrigué par le cri de pur mal-être émis par une petite fille en train de naître.

Avec dextérité, Tika trancha le cordon et Pyra posa le nourrisson sur la ventre de sa mère.

Raistlin, totalement épuisée, sourit et caressa son bébé du bout des doigts. 

Follement heureuse, elle tourna la tête vers Dalamar.

-Elle est belle, hein ?

-Magnifique…Mais elle est si petite…Et tu as vu ses petits ongles ? S'extasia-t-il avant d'entrer dans l'habituelle frénésie parentale de comptage d'orteils et de doigts. 

Indifférente à tout sauf à sa maman, La petite fille rampa comme elle pu vers son déjeuner. Alors qu'elle atteignait les seins gorgés de lait, Tika fit mine de la reprendre ce que n'apprécia pas du tout le bébé et l'exprima avec force voix vigoureuse.

-Laisse la boire, Tika.

-Ce n'est pas sain ! 

-Oh que si. C'est prévu pour. Laisse un nouveau-né boire de suite, et tu diminues de soixante pour cent les risques de décès dut à des maladies infantiles.

Tika jeta un regard étonné à la magicienne mais obéit.

La fillette recommença son ramping et téta vigoureusement dès qu'elle le put. Les deux parents fondirent devant ce spectacle.

Une contraction de faible intensité fit se tendre Raistlin.

-Quoi ? Demanda-t-il un peu alarmé.

-Ce n'est rien. Il faut juste que tu expulse le placenta.

-Oh ! Accepta-t-il en retournant son attention sur le bébé qui s'était endormit au milieu se son casse-croûte.

Tika souleva l'enfant et le tendit à Pyra qui l'emmitoufla dans un linge et sortit de la pièce avec.

-Dalamar. Si tu allais apprendre la bonne nouvelle à Caramon pendant que je nettoie tout ça ?

L'elfe se leva avec une mauvaise grâce manifeste mais obéit.

Pyra lava la fillette et la langea pendant que Tika faisait la toilette de la mère. Elle posa le petit enfant dans un berceau et rapporta le tout dans la chambre. Dalamar était assis dans un fauteuil près de son maître endormie. Caramon, assit de l'autre coté de la literie de leva à l'entrée de Pyra et s'approcha. Il se pencha sur le berceau et fondit à son tour devant la petite fille.

Deux petites heures plus tard, le nourrisson ce rappela à leurs bon souvenir en réclamant son dîner. Tika allait lui préparer un biberon de lait de chèvre lorsque les cris réveillèrent Raistlin.

-Tu veux me priver de l'allaiter, Tika ?

-Tu dormais…

-Je suis en pleine forme. Passe la moi.

Pyra sortit l'enfant de son berceau et le passa à sa mère. Le sourire le plus tendre que Caramon lui avait jamais vu éclaira son visage encore tiré de fatigue. Elle se redressa et donna le sein à son nouveau-né qui se mit instantanément à téter vigoureusement, les yeux fermés, comme un jeune chiot.

-Comment allez vous l'appeler ? Demanda le nouveau tonton.

L'elfe et l'archimage s'entre-regardèrent avant de se tourner vers Pyra.

-Dit moi Pyra, ton nom complet, c'est quoi ?

La jeune femme leur lança un regard méfiant.

-Dévadoris Shandra Kh'aayia Selianna de Varuna.

Tout le monde en resta comme de rond de flanc.

-C'est simple encore, comme nom. Ca veut dire quoi ? Demanda Caramon

-Dévadoris Shandra fille de Selianna de l'empire de Varune. Expliqua Raistlin avec un sourire avant de changer le bébé de coté.

-Ridicule, je sais. Mais on est pas responsable de son hérédité. 

-Tu es l'héritière ?

-La seconde fille.

-Ce qui signifie ? Questionna à son tour Dalamar.

-Que si sa sœur aînée meurt, elle sera l'héritière présomptive du trône de Varune.

-Enfin, je trouve ça très joli. Shandra, c'est ton deuxième prénom ?

-Ouaip, ça veut dire "acier" en Haut Varunoi.

Dalamar se tourna vers Raistlin 

-Shandra ?

-Shandra !

Raistlin souleva le bébé qui était si repus qu'il n'aurait put avalé une goutte de plus et plongea son regard dans celui d'ébène pailleté d'or de sa fille.

-Bonjour Shandra. Je suis sûr que ta vie va être intéressante.

Shandra ne parut pas particulièrement impressionnée par la prédiction et après un rot sonore, s'endormit entre les bras de sa mère.

*************

Takhisis arpentait les couloir désert de son palais, au sein des abysses. Depuis la défaite d'Amiel et des golems, son caractère s'était nettement dégradé et aucun serviteur n'avait plus la courage de l'approcher. Elle entra dans sa bibliothèque.

-Sargonnas ! Combien de fois t'ai-je dit de ne pas mettre tes bottes sur la table !. Hulula la Déesse 

-Allons, ma chère. Un peu de calme. As-tu lu le dernier bulletin mondain ? Il lui tendit un parchemin.

La Déesse écarquilla les yeux et un sourire pervers naquit sur ses lèvres.

-Bien, très bien. Nous avons du boulot. Tout devra être prêt dans une douzaine d'année…

Sargonnas leva les yeux au ciel et maudit le jour qui avait put voir la naissance de Raistlin.

La suite, Chapitre I, Epoque 2 : Shandra

[][1]Sommaire 

[Les fics][2]

[][3]Un petit mot ? 

   [1]: ../../../../sommaire.htm
   [2]: ../../../../fics.htm
   [3]: mailto:sirdall@ifrance.com



End file.
